To Have and To Hold Forever
by PA Boi
Summary: Continuation of the story started in "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad".
1. Chapter 1

**To Have & to Hold Forever**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad", along with other stories in the "Together Forever" Series. You don't have to read those stories first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews.

I don't own the original QAF characters just the situations I create. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Chapter 1**

On a beautiful day in early May, Jennifer was sitting at her desk in her real estate office. She glanced at the opposite wall which had family photo displayed. She smiled as she picked out the photos from the spring trip to Disney World. Her thoughts turned to her two grandchildren that could be born any day now.

The ringing of her phone interrupted her musings. The receptionist told her that Maria Foxe, another real estate broker, wanted to talk to Jennifer on line 3.

Curious about why Maria would be calling her Jennifer connected the call.

"Good morning Maria, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Jennifer. I have to start by saying this is an awkward call to make. I just feel that since we have known each other for so many years I thought you would want to know."

Jennifer frowned, wondering what in the world Maria had to tell her.

"Well Maria you certainly have my attention. I can't imagine what news you have to deliver."

Maria took a deep breath.

"Earl made up a foursome at the club this morning. When they got back to the clubhouse it was all everyone was talking about. The thing is …. Jennifer I don't know how to say this except straight out; Craig is dead."

Jennifer was stunned for a moment, she sat back in her chair, the phone clutched in her hand.

"Are you sure?"

"I called the store and spoke to Delores. She is terribly upset but confirmed it. Apparently she is the one who found Craig."

Jennifer was quiet for a few minutes while she collected her thoughts.

"Thank you for calling me Maria, I know this was a difficult call to make. I'm not aware that Craig was sick. Was there some kind of accident?"

"I'm sorry not to have any details but I thought you would want to know as soon as possible. I'm sure you have some good memories of Craig but I don't think it is appropriate to say sorry for your loss so I'll admit I don't know what to say."

Jennifer smiled.

"I don't think there is a chapter for this in Emily Post. I do have some very nice memories of Craig, especially when the children were young. However you are correct there is no loss for me. I truly appreciate you calling and letting me know."

They said good bye and Jennifer hung up the phone. She sat there, memories swirling through her mind. Her phone rang again and the receptionist told her another acquaintance was on the phone for her. Jennifer sighed and asked her to just take messages for her.

Jennifer knew that Tucker was teaching a class but she texted him to let him know about Craig. She checked her copy of Molly's schedule and saw that her daughter had no early class today. She dialed Molly's cell number.

"Hi Mom. What's up?"

"Hello Honey, where are you?"

"I'm at the apartment. I'm working on a project and everyone else is out so it's nice and quiet here."

Jennifer took a deep breath.

"Well I have something to tell you. I wish you weren't alone."

Molly was immediately concerned.

"What's wrong? It's nothing to do with Justin and Brian's babies is it?"

"No! I'm sorry to frighten you. I had a call from Maria Foxe and apparently your father has died."

"Oh."

A shocked Molly was surprised when she realized she had tears running down her face.

"Was he in an accident? I just spoke to him last week. He asked about getting together this summer while I am home. We made some preliminary plans. He sounded fine."

"I really don't know any of the details but he was found at home. Are you okay Molly? Is there someone I can call to come and be with you?"

"Mom, I'm fine. It is just such a shock. Especially since we just spoke. Are you okay?"

"I guess I'm like you; it is just such a shock. I'm not sure how I should feel. Obviously we don't have a current relationship but I do have a lot of memories of your father that are dear to me. When you and your brother were young we had a nice life."

Molly smiled as she thought about her childhood.

"Dad was great at special occasions like birthdays and Christmas. I honestly don't have a lot of memories of him and day to day things. It seemed to me that he was usually at work and we were home with you."

Jennifer found herself nodding.

"That's true. Craig was not really interested in day to day life. He used to say to me that he didn't understand how I could enjoy the humdrum of everyday life.

Well honey, I'll let you go. When I learn anything else I'll let you know. Call me or your brother if you want to talk. If you want us to come over to State College just say the word."

"Thanks Mom but I really am fine. Let me know as soon as you hear about the funeral. I will definitely come home for the funeral."

They said good bye and Jennifer sat there thinking about how to tell Justin. She knew her son had lots of unresolved feeling about his father and now there would be no chance to resolve them.

Jennifer thought about calling Brian and letting him break the news to Justin but she thought that was cowardly. Also breaking news like that would make Brian extremely uncomfortable. Justin was already so tense and emotional about the arrival of the twins Jennifer hated to add something else on top.

She decided she should go and tell Justin in person. Jennifer dialed the house number and prayed that Alice would answer. Her prayers were answered and once Jennifer explained why she was coming the house, Alice told her she would be sure that Justin stayed at home until Jennifer arrived.

Jennifer gathered some papers into her briefcase, grabbed her purse and walked out of her office. She let the receptionist know she was leaving for the day and why.

40 minutes later she turned into Brian & Justin's driveway. One side of the drive was bordered by red rhododendrons which were in full bloom. Jennifer remembered that Craig loved rhododendrons and had planted several at their house. They never seemed to do well there which disappointed him.

She parked by the house, grabbed her purse and went up to the front door. She had one of the few extra keys in existence, so she let herself into the house.

Alice looked up with a smile when Jennifer called "Hello" before walking into the kitchen. They exchanged their normal hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Justin is still up in the studio. He hasn't been sleeping well lately with worrying about the babies. He had an early breakfast with Brian so he should be down soon for lunch. Have a seat and I'll make us some tea."

The two women were sitting at the breakfast bar, chatting and sipping their tea when the door to the backstairs opened and Justin came into the kitchen. He was surprised to see his mother talking with Alice.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

Jennifer walked over to Justin and gave him a hug.

"I got some unexpected news this morning and I wanted to come and tell you in person."

Justin got a worried look on his face as his mother took his arm and walked to the family room. They settled on a couch.

"Sweetheart I had a call this morning. Your father died. I don't know any details but I thought you would want to know."

A stunned Justin sat back, Jennifer took his hand but he appeared not to really notice. After a moment he blinked and looked at his mother.

"Well I sure wasn't expecting to hear that news. Has he been sick? Was it an accident?"

Jennifer shook her head.

"I don't think he was sick. All I really know is that he is dead and Delores discovered his body. I am guessing he didn't show up to work and she got worried. Earl Foxe heard the news at the country club and Maria called me at the office."

"That was nice of Mrs Foxe. No one wants to make a call like that."

Jennifer nodded as she looked anxiously at her son.

"Justin, how are you doing?"

"Mainly I am just shocked. I really had made up my mind that Craig and I would never reconcile. He could never accept my relationship with Brian and Brian will always be a part of my life. I will mourn the Dad I remember from my childhood but that man disappeared from my life when I was honest about my sexuality."

Jennifer nodded.

"I'm not sure if this will make you feel better or worse but I believe your father always loved you."

Justin shook his head.

"No. I think he always loved the child that I was but not the man I became."

"You know Honey I think you may be correct about that. I have similar feelings. I'll mourn the man I married but he disappointed me in so many ways over the years that I can't mourn the man I divorced."

Jennifer & Justin were discussing whether Justin would go to Craig's funeral. They were startled when the garage door opened and Brian emerged. Justin got up and hurried across the room.

"Welcome home. This is a nice surprise."

As soon as Brian hugged him Justin knew something was wrong. He pulled back and looked up at Brian's face.

"What's wrong? You're upset about something."

Brian looked into the family room at Jennifer sitting on a couch there. He pulled Justin back into a hug.

"I am thinking that Mother Taylor already broke the news that I came home to tell you."

Justin hugged tighter and just thought about how much he loved this man.

"You came home to tell me Craig died."

"Yeah, Ted heard it from Craig's accountant. Apparently Craig has been cooking the books and taking a lot of cash out of the company. Simon just found out, he confronted Craig yesterday. He wanted Ted to know there isn't much chance of Sunshine Associates recovering anything from our loan."

Shocked by this new information Justin pulled back from Brian who looked down at his partner.

"Are you Okay Sunshine?"

"Yeah, I'm good. It has just been one shock after the other today. Craig, an embezzler. That doesn't make sense. Does Mr Daily know what he has been doing with the money?"

Brian shrugged.

"It appears Craig's latest girlfriend has expensive tastes. Simon also understands that said girlfriend is pregnant. Sorry Mother Taylor."

Jennifer chuckled. "Actually Brian, my dear, I really don't give a damn."

Alice just shook her head.

"I am glad I never met the man. He sounds horrible."

Jennifer nodded. "If it wasn't for Justin and Molly I would feel the same way. I can't help wondering if I was just a fool to fall in love with Craig or if he really changed so much over the years."

Justin shrugged.

"That a question to ponder for the ages. Want to stay for dinner Mom?"

"No thanks Honey. I want to go home and show Tucker how grateful I am for him."

Justin couldn't stop the involuntary look of horror on his face. Jennifer laughed as she kissed his cheek.

"You need to get Brian to teach you how to employ his no emotion face."

Jennifer gave Brian a kiss on the cheek. "I know you'll take care of Justin. I love you Brian."

Those were Jennifer's parting words Alice smiled at Brian's embarrassed blush and thought he wasn't always able to pull off that no emotion face. She asked if they wanted her to feed the boys early but Justin vetoes that plan.

Brian announced he was going upstairs to change and Justin left with him. Once they were alone in their bedroom Brian pulled Justin into a hug.

"So Sunshine how are you really doing?'

Justin leaned his face into Brian's chest.

"I don't know. I told Mom that I had really given up any hope of reconciling with Craig. It just seems odd that now that possibility is really off the table.

It's not like I feel bad or I feel a sense of loss. He hasn't been a part of my life for a long time. Mom and I talked about whether I would go to the funeral. Molly told Mom she is coming home for it. In some way I feel like it would be hypocritical to go; but maybe it would bring closure to the whole situation."

Justin shrugged and snuggled closer to Brian.

"If you decide to go; I'll go with you if you want me to go."

Justin pulled back to look up at Brian. "You would?"

"Sure. Actually I would be happy to go to Craig's funeral. I can't promise I won't smile."

Justin chuckled. "You are awful. If I go, of course, I would be happy for you to come with me."

Brian said he had to change his clothes so Justin went over and sat on the bed. When Brian emerged from the closet in his at home clothes he saw his Sunshine deep in thought. He walked over to the bed and sat beside Justin.

Justin tuned with a smile. "Could you just hold me for a while?"

Brian lay back on the bed and pulled Justin against him. He held him close with one arm and used his other hand to stroke Justin's hair. The hair stroking had a calming effect on both men.

Later Charlie was about to leave on the school pick up run when Brian & Justin walked into the kitchen. Brian smirked.

"You are off duty Charlie. Justin has decided we should go and pick up boys today."

The boys were surprised to see both Brian & Justin in the car when they got picked up. After they dropped off Josh, Justin told John & Peter about Craig. Neither boy was sure what to say except they were sorry. When they got home and out of the car Peter gave Justin a hug and told him he loved him. John & Brian stood by looking kind of embarrassed & unsure how to react.

Justin looked over at them shook his head & smiled. He & Peter walked in the house arm in arm, with Brian & John following.

When Jennifer got home Tucker was waiting with a glass of wine. She gratefully accepted the glass from Tucker as he leaned over to give her a kiss.

"I'm not sure what to say to you Darling. Sorry seems silly but I know this must be a shock to you, Molly and Justin. I have dinner started so why don't you drink your wine before going up and putting on something comfortable."

Jennifer smiled and ran her hand down the side of his face.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan. It's okay not to know what to say. I'm not sure how I feel."

Once Jennifer changed she & Tucker made dinner together. After dinner & cleanup, Jennifer called Molly who was feeling unsettled; torn between feeling guilty for not feeling more sad that her father died and feeling angry for Craig never making more of an effort on their relationship.

Both Jennifer & Molly were in tears before the call ended. Tucker sat by, feeling helpless. He suggested that they drive to State College on Saturday and spend some time with Molly maybe even ask Justin to go along.

Jennifer smiled and kissed her partner & smiled.

"You are so sweet. I think Molly will be okay. She just has to work out her feelings. Recently, she had a better relationship with Craig than Justin but it wasn't ideal. After our divorce he was supposed to have Molly every other weekend. I don't remember that ever happening. Mostly he would take her out on either Saturday or Sunday and bring her home before bedtime.

Before we married Craig always talked about having a family. Once family was a reality and not a daydream he seemed less interested. He made more time for Justin when he was little but looking back he spent a lot less time with Molly."

Jennifer sighed and shrugged.

"Oh well, there's nothing to be done about that now."

After they finished dinner; Justin escaped to his studio. Brian oversaw cleanup, afterwards Peter said he had a project to work on for school and went up to his bedroom. Brian challenged John to a game of pool so they went down to the game room.

Peter worked on his project for a while before sitting in his Papasan chair and thinking about a decision he had been contemplating for a couple months. He got up and walked over to the studio door.

Justin hadn't really gotten into painting. He pulled the expensive sketch pad that Craig had given him for Christmas out of a drawer, grabbed his favorite pencils and settled on the daybed. He was a little surprised by a knock on the door. Justin called "Come in".

Peter took a deep breath and opened the studio door. Justin was standing by the daybed and Peter walked over to him.

"What's up Buddy?"

They sat on the daybed as Justin waited for what Peter had to say.

"I want to ask you something. I have thought about this for a while and talked to John about it. He doesn't really understand how I feel about this. I have kind of had this in the back of my mind ever since Ron Townsend showed up. I realized I truly didn't remember him so I've never had a father.

Ever since we came here you have been so great to me. I feel like I can talk to you and ask you things and you always have great advice to give. Gus calls you Papa, the twins will call you Papa. I would like to call you Papa. You are more than an uncle to me. I know you really aren't old enough to be my father but I just feel like I want a closer connection to you."

Justin was stunned. This was not at all what he expected to hear from Peter.

"Buddy, I'm not sure what to say. I am so flattered and I do know we have a close connection. I am sure John does not want to call me Papa! Don't think it will be odd for you and your brother to refer to me by different names?"

Peter shrugged.

"John said that too. I really feel like I want everyone to know you are more than an uncle to me."

Justin put his arm around Peter's waist and pulled him closer.

"I don't want to upset you but I need to think about this. Honestly I don't think this would change our relationship at all. I know we mean more to each other than a normal uncle, nephew relationship. I need to talk to Uncle Brian about how he would feel about this name change.

I am really flattered and I know you have thought about this but can we revisit this in a day or two?"

Peter nodded.

"I think it is a good idea for you to take time to think about this before you answer."

Justin gave him a sunshine smile. "Let's go see what Uncle Brian & John are doing."

John & Brian were still involved in their pool game. Peter & Justin decided to play ping pong which they were enjoying until Brian noticed Justin start to wince.

"Time to stop game time. I can tell Justin's hand is starting to bother him."

Justin started to protest but the look on Brian's face convinced him this was a discussion he could not win.

The four of them wound up in the media room, watching one of Brian's old black & white movie. As soon as the movie was over everyone headed to their bedrooms.

When they were alone in their bedroom, Justin told Brian he had to talk to him about something. Brian assumed it was some new worry his partner has about the upcoming arrival of their twins; there have been a lot of those discussions lately. He was surprised when Justin told him about Peter's request.

Brian had a million thoughts fly through his mind but the first thing he said was:

"Peter doesn't want to start calling me Daddy does he?"

The horrified expression on his Lover's face made Justin laugh out loud. A moment later they were both startled by a knock on the bedroom door.

Brian went over and opened the door and was not surprised to see John standing in the hall.

"Sorry to bother you. Could I talk to you both?"

Brian ushered him in and shut the door before sitting beside Justin on their bed.

"Peter told me that he asked Uncle Justin about calling him Papa, like Gus and the new babies. He and I have talked about that a lot! When we came here to live I kind of resented that Peter got so close to Uncle Justin. I mean for a long time Peter came to me with any problems and questions, there really wasn't anyone else for him to go to.

When we talked about it, Peter told me that he liked asking Uncle Justin things or telling him about some problem he had. Pater said that when he told me something or someone was bothering him, my first thought was always how I could solve the problem. Peter liked it that Uncle Justin always thought about Peter's questions and talked it over with Peter. Uncle Justin gave him ideas about how to solve problems or resolve issues, it was like Uncle Justin knew Peter could do things for himself.

Peter told me that Gus said the same thing that he liked to ask Papa for advice about things. Gus said his Daddy always wanted to solve whatever problem he had but Papa always talked about stuff with him. I think Uncle Brian and I feel like we have to protect people but Uncle Justin thinks people just need encouragement to solve their own problems."

Brian looked at Justin who looked a little pleased with himself and a little embarrassed by what John had to say. He leaned over and gave Justin a kiss on the cheek.

John shook his head but smiled at his uncles.

"I have some nice memories of Dad but Peter really doesn't remember him at all. I think he misses having a father or at least father memories. I told him I thought it was silly for him to ask Uncle Justin about calling him Papa but this is really important to him. So if the answer is no please break it to him gently."

Justin smiled and stood up.

"Thanks for coming and talking to us John. I really appreciate it. Uncle Brian and I need to talk this over. I promise I will do my best to not hurt Peter's feelings whatever we decide."

John nodded thanked his uncles and went back to his bedroom.

Justin sat down beside Brian.

"So what do you think?"

Brian sighed.

"Well Sunshine, let's face facts. If you tell the kid no, you are going to hurt his feelings. There's no way around it."

Justin sighed. "You're right. It is going to feel a little weird but I guess I'll get used to it."

Brian chuckled and pulled Justin down on the bed.

"How about we try something else that is a little weird?"

Justin smiled and kissed Brian. "Weird can be fun."

For the next 30 minutes there was a mixture of laughter and moans of pleasure in the Master Bedroom.

The next morning Justin was up early and the fun & weirdness continued in in the shower. Brian and Justin had breakfast together and Brian left before John & Peter came down for their breakfast. Justin was having a second cup of coffee.

Peter looked a little nervous as Justin smiled and said "Good morning". The nephews joined him at the breakfast bar. Peter sat next to Justin who put a hand on his shoulder.

"Buddy I want to tell you how flattered and honored I am by you wanting to call me Papa. I want you to understand that I don't think what you call me will change our relationship. I love you and your brother and am happy and proud to be a part of your lives.

I understand that this is important to you. Of course you can call me Papa. I do have to add that I'm not sure that in the long run you will feel comfortable calling me Papa. I will love you just the same whatever you call me. So anytime you want to go back to Uncle Justin that is okay with me."

Peter had a big smile on his face as he hugged Justin. "Thanks Papa!"

John chuckled which earned him an annoyed look from his brother.

"Sorry Peter. That is just going to take some getting used to."

The rest of breakfast passed without incident. Justin saw the boys off to school and when he got back to the kitchen Alice was just coming in the patio doors.

He brought her up to date on the latest family updates. Justin was surprised when Alice had tears running down her face when he told you about Peter.

"Alice, do you think I made a mistake agreeing to the Papa thing?"

Alice shook he head.

"Of course not. Anyone with a brain in their head can see that boy thinks the sun rises and falls in you. I told you when the boys first came here that Peter just wanted someone to take notice of him and love him. You first made a difference when you involved him in your Bloom Gallery business. Peter loved that.

The icing on the cake was when you went up to the Academy after Peter got punched by that Harkins bully. That impressed him and John. The next day all Peter could talk about with your mother and me was how you stuck you for him, how you took on the Headmaster and the Dean of students. Peter laughed and said those two men didn't know what hit them when you showed up. Jennifer and I were very proud of you."

Justin smiled as Alice enveloped him in a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You and Brian have been so good to those boys. Charlie and I are proud to work for fine men like you and Brian."

Justin hugged Alice tight.

"You know that we all love you and Charlie. What would we ever do without you?"

After their lovefest Justin went up to the nursery to put the finishing touches on the wall mural he had done for the twins.

Jennifer was working in her office when the receptionist let her know a Brad Taylor was on the phone for her. Jennifer took a deep breath as she picked up the phone, she had never liked Craig's brother and after the divorce she hoped never to have to deal with him again.

"Brad, Hello. I am so sorry for your loss."

"That seems hypocritical coming from you, Jennifer."

She quickly counted to ten in her mind.

"I'm not sure why you feel I am being hypocritical. You have lost your only sibling and I am truly sorry for that loss. I am sure this is a difficult time for you.

Molly talked to Craig just last week and he didn't mention any health problems. We were all shocked to hear about his death. Was there an accident?"

Brad waited a few moments before replying.

"Craig killed himself. I feel you and your children are largely responsible for his death. He was abandoned by you all and felt alone in the world."

"Oh my God. I never thought Craig would do something like that. I'm not sure why you would say we abandoned him. Craig and I are divorced; he disowned Justin and as I just told you Molly talked to him last week. They made plans to get together when she come back from Penn State."

Again Brad waited to reply.

"I am aware that you abandoned the marriage vows you made before god. You encouraged Justin being led into a sinful life style by a child molester. Craig tried his best to save his son. I know he has tried to reconcile with Justin and try to rescue him from his life style.

As a Christian Man I can't condone any of your or Justin's actions. Craig was trying to do his best as the head of the family but had no chance to succeed with you working against him. My belief is that it all got to be just too much for Craig to bear anymore."

"Your brother cheated on me for years before the divorce. So I think some vows were broken before I even thought of divorce. You have bragged about being a "Christian" for as long as I've known you. You kept busy supplying bible verses to justify every hateful thing you have said over the years. What I don't understand is why supposed Christians like you never quote any of Jesus's teaching. He talked about love, acceptance and leaving all the judging to God. You are stuck in the eye for an eye old testament section of the Bible. It appears to me that you are more Jewish than anything else. I find nothing Christ-like in you!"

Brad sputtered for a while before getting himself together enough to formulate a reply.

"How dare you question me! You who abandoned your child to a child molester who pulled him into his perverted life style. I can't imagine what Craig suffered to see the mother of his son condone the destruction of his soul."

"Really a child molester? Justin was gay before he ever met Brian. Justin went to Liberty Avenue area to experience gay sex. Brian was not hanging around the school yard offering candy for a blow job. Brian brought Justin back to life after he was bashed. They are in a strong loving relationship and I see nothing sinful about how they live their life. This conversation is useless, is this why you called me?"

"I did not call to have this discussion with you. You have always seen only your own viewpoint and refused to try and learn from others. I called to ask you and your children not to attend Craig's funeral. I am afraid it would make this even harder for my parents if you were there parading your fake grief. I hope you will take their feeling into consideration."

Jennifer rolled her eyes heavenward.

"I have always liked and admired Janice & Ken and would never want to do anything to upset them unduly. We will not attend the funeral. For me it will be a relief not to have to see you even one more time."

Before Brad could reply Jennifer hung up the phone. She decided to try and calm down before she called Molly and Justin to tell them about her conversation. She felt shaken by the news that Craig had taken his own life.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Have & to Hold Forever**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad", along with other stories in the "Together Forever" Series. You don't have to read those stories first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews.

I don't own the original QAF characters just the situations I create. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Chapter 2**

Jennifer called Justin to let him know that Brad didn't want any of them to attend the funeral. As she expected Justin said he hadn't even been sure he was going to the funeral. He was as surprised & shocked as Jennifer that Craig has committed suicide.

Justin told his mother that he thought it was better if he called and talked to Molly about how Craig had died and that Brad had asked they not attend the funeral. She agreed. They both felt that Molly might want to come and spend the weekend with Brian & Justin. It would give her a chance to talk about Craig and deal with his sudden death.

Molly was at lunch with some friends when she saw Justin's number come up on here phone. She stepped outside as she took the call.

"Hello, Brother mine. What's up?"

"Hey Moll. I need to talk with you about a couple things. Is this a good time or do you want to call me back?"

Molly waved to her friends before sitting on a bench outside the restaurant.

"This is good. Did you want to talk about the funeral? I understand if you aren't going to go."

"The funeral is one topic I need to discuss. I just talked to Mom; Uncle Brad called her and asked that we not come to the funeral. He thinks it would upset his parents.

That kind of leads to the other thing I have to tell you. Brad told Mom that Craig killed himself."

Molly gasped and it took her a couple minutes to reply. Justin kept calling her name.

"I'm okay Justin. That was a shock. I talked to Dad last week and we made plans to get together when I come home from school. He sounded fine. Why would he make plans with me if he was planning to kill himself? Is Uncle Brad sure about what happened?"

"Mom said he sounded sure. The reason Brad doesn't want any of us at the funeral is because he says we are responsible for Craig killing himself. Brad says we abandoned Craig. He thinks his parents will be upset if we attend the funeral."

Molly gave a grim chuckle.

"That is a unique view of the situation. I had a better relationship with Dad then you but he was never in contention for any father of the year awards. After the divorce I always felt like he viewed our time together as more an obligation than a pleasure.

I am NOT going to let Brad Taylor keep me away from my father's funeral. Dad never had a positive thing to say about Brad. I already talked to Mark and he is going to come home with me and go to the funeral. The grandparents made absolutely no effort to stay in touch after the divorce so they will just have to deal with me attending the funeral.

I'm not going to make a scene. I am just going to sit in the back of church but I will attend. I dare Brad to say anything to me."

Justin listened with a smile. Molly sounded just like their mother on a rant but he knew better than to say that to his sister.

"Well Mollusk if you are determined to go I'll go with you. That will be a big fuck you to Brad Taylor."

Molly laughed.

"And not in a positive life affirming way. By the way, Mark and I are staying at your house. Maybe you can do that twin beds in king size for us up on the third floor."

"Of course Princess Molly. Is there anything else you require for your visit?"

"I'll let you know if I think of anything. Bye, Bye Brother Dear."

Justin smiled and shook his head. He called Jennifer to let her know that he & Molly were ignoring Brad's request and going to Craig funeral. She was delighted.

Once Justin was done with his calls he went down to the kitchen. Alice was just finishing up packing up some boxes of food. Eden had gotten very large with the twins and was taking it as easy as possible. Alice had taken over preparing food for Eden, Chaz & their children.

Every three days Alice packed up the meals and Justin or Brian delivered them. Everyone was anxious to postpone the birth of the twins as long as possible. It was unlikely Eden would make her due date of June 10th but the closer she got the better it would be for the twins. Justin knew the more premature the birth was the more chance there was that the twins would have to spend extra time at the hospital.

Alice insisted on helping Justin load up his SUV and he was off for his delivery.

When Justin arrived at Eden's house he was appalled to find her vacuuming. He insisted she sit down and relax. Once he got the food in from the car and stored in the refrigerator and cabinets, he finished the vacuuming. He sat for a while with Eden and told her that Craig had died. Molly had met Eden and her family so Justin talked about their plans to attend the funeral.

Eden said she understood Justin's broken relationship with Craig but she was still sorry he had died. She also said she was worried that her family would never adjust back to her meals after eating all the delicious food that Alice supplied them with.

After a hug and a kiss goodbye Justin was on his way back home. He spent some time in the studio before leaving to pick up the boys at school.

He smiled as Peter tried out his "Hello Papa" which caused John to smirk at Justin. Josh had obviously been told about Justin's title change since he had no reaction to it. He did tell "Uncle Justin" that he was sorry about his father dying.

At home there was quite a bit "Papa" and eye rolling from John. Justin felt like things would even out given some time. He did pull John aside and ask him to be a little more patient with his brother. John groaned but agreed to lighten up.

At Kinnetik Brian was doing his best to make sure everything was running smoothly. Although it was against his nature, he was trying to delegate as much business as possible to the account executives. He also had a couple of quick business trips planned in the next couple weeks. Brian was doing everything possible to prepare for being home with the new babies when they arrived.

Brian & Cynthia were meeting about some building refresh issues. Once they had a list of what projects they wanted to tackle Cynthia would meet with Jennifer and get some estimates on the work. As they wrapped up Brian had one more question for Cynthia.

"I can hardly believe I am going to open this subject but it seems to me that Mikey is working out okay at the reception desk. I haven't heard many complaints from you but I'm not sure if that means you are happy or just resigned to dealing with him."

Cynthia chuckled.

"Actually he is working out much better than I expected. It was a little rough in the beginning but with some strong encouragement from me things improved. I have almost completely forgiven you for hiring him behind my back."

Brian laughed as Cynthia gathered her papers and left his office.

When Brian got home Alice let him know that Justin was in the nursery. There had been some new deliveries of baby supplies.

Brian changed into his at home clothes before crossing the hall. Justin was sitting and rocking in his custom made rocking chair. Brian thought he looked like his mind was a million miles away but Justin turned towards the door where Brian stood & smiled.

"Welcome home. I didn't realize it was so late. I have just been sitting here and trying to imagine what it will be like when two babies are laying in these cribs."

Brian walked over and delivered a kiss to those irresistible pink lips.

"Well Sunshine I think it will probably be noisy a lot of the time and stinky part of the time but we will both be awed and thrilled by everything those babies do."

Justin stood up into Brian's waiting arms, his smiled even larger than before.

"I love you very much Mr Kinney!"

Brian held his favorite blond tight against him.

"That feeling is mutual Mr Taylor."

Justin pulled back to look Brian in the face.

"On the Taylor topic, I checked out Craig's obit online. The funeral is Saturday. Molly and Mark will be staying here Friday and Saturday night. Molly really wants to attend the funeral in spite of what Brad had to say. I told her I would go with her."

Brian smiled.

"I suspect that Brad's request to not attend probably made Molly all the more determined to go to the funeral. You Taylors' are a stubborn group."

Justin chuckled.

"Lucky for you! If I wasn't so stubborn you wouldn't have this amazing life."

Brian smirked.

"Hmmmm? Amazing?"

Justin nodded his head.

"You so adore me!"

Both men were laughing as they started downstairs.

There were a lot of "Papas" at dinner which had Brian raising his eyebrows & rolling his eyes. Justin worried about Peter getting his feelings hurt but decided to tackle the issue later with Brian.

Peter had a smile on his face as he looked across the table at his uncle.

"You better be careful Uncle Brian. If you keep making those faces I may have to start calling you Daddy!"

The horrified look on Brian's face had Justin and John almost fall off their chairs laughing. Peter's comment did successfully stop Brian from making any more faces.

The weather was warm on Friday; Brian & Justin were relaxing on the patio when Molly & Mark arrived from State College. Brian retrieved two more wine glasses and the four of them relaxed and talked about attending the funeral the next day.

John & Peter wandered out to say hello. John offered to make the new arrivals chicken sandwiches from their dinner leftovers. Molly & Mark were impressed by the deluxe sandwiches and the garden salad the boys put together for them.

Molly & Mark had been pre-warned about Justin's new status for Peter. Once the boys went inside Molly smiled at her brother.

Peter is so cute calling you Papa. You can see the happiness in his face every time he says it."

Brian shook his head.

"Personally I hope the novelty wears off quickly. I am about Papaed out."

Justin just raised his eyes heavenward and Molly chuckled.

"What does Gus have to say about his cousin calling you Papa? He has been the only one to call you that."

Justin sighed.

"Gus's reaction remains to be seen. It might be a good way to get him used to the twins calling me Papa."

Brian was not convinced.

"Dream on Sunshine. Sonny Boy is NOT going to like Peter calling you Papa."

Justin frowned at his partner.

"You are always such a pessimist. I'm sure Gus will want to talk about the change but it will be fine."

Brian just shrugged. "Time will tell."

Mark changed the subject to their funeral attendance. Molly was happy that Brian was going with them. Justin shook his head when Brian said he would do his best not to clap. Mark looked truly shocked and Molly giggled because the comment was just so Brian.

Justin thought this was the right time to let Molly know about Craig's financial irregularities.

"Molly you know about the loan Brian & I gave Craig. His accountant let Ted know that Craig has been taking lots of money out of the company. It is not a big deal at all that our loan might not be repaid but it could be that the company can't make payroll. Next Friday is the normal payday.

Also there is apparently a new lady friend who has expensive tastes. Rumor has it that she is pregnant."

Molly looked confused.

"Pregnant? I don't see how that is possible. Dad had a vasectomy a few years ago."

Now Justin looked confused.

"Craig told you that? How did that topic even come up?"

Molly laughed.

"Justin you can be such a prude when the sex talk doesn't involve you and Brian. Dad was talking about me being careful not to get pregnant. It was one of our more responsible conversations and I told him that he should be careful not to get someone pregnant.

He told me that couldn't happen because he had a vasectomy. Dad said he had all the follow up tests so he didn't have to worry about unplanned pregnancies. So not sure how the new girlfriend could be preggers."

Everyone decided they should just go to bed since they couldn't solve this mystery tonight.

The next morning Justin was amused by Brian's funeral wear choice. He was going to wear what Justin always called his Pistachio ice cream suit. Even though Brian's usual suit choices ran to dark colors he was determined not to wear anything that would suggest mourning to Craig's funeral. He thought this pale green, light weight, summer suit was perfect for the occasion.

Justin chose a "country club" drees code with a navy blazer and gray slacks. Molly brought a navy dress with a gray pattern. Mark brought his one & only suit which was dark gray.

John & Peter smiled at Uncle Brian's funeral attire. They understood the message he was delivering.

Craig's funeral was at the church where both Justin & Molly had been christened and confirmed. Justin had not been here since before his parents' divorce. Molly & Jennifer remained semi regular attendees at Sunday services.

This morning the four of them waited by a sheltered side entrance to the church. They had a good view of the attendees going in the main entrance. Right on schedule the hearse and limousine arrived. Brad and his parents got out of the limo along with a very young blonde woman who wore a dress that accentuated her slight baby bump. Justin looked at Brian and rolled his eyes.

Once everyone had gone into the church the four of them slipped into the side entrance and sat at the back of the church. A few people heard them come on and turned to see the late arrivals and recognized Justin & Molly. Brian was amused to watch word spread that Craig's children were sitting in the back of the church.

Brad gave a eulogy for his brother that had Justin & Molly shaking their heads trying to figure out who Brad was talking about. The kind, generous, giving person Brad described did not fit their vision of their father.

When Brad was done, the minister asked if anyone else would like to speak. The young blonde woman turned out to be Craig's girlfriend, Allison. She told a fairy tale like story of their relationship and how she would never get over Craig. She finished up with saying how she would tell her unborn child what an amazing man their father was. She left the pulpit in a flood of tears.

Molly stood up. Justin looked up at her. "I've had enough! I am going to have my say."

Molly marched up the aisle. Brad appeared to almost get out of his seat but the look he got from his niece had him sitting back down. His parents were shocked to see Molly and whispered together.

Molly walked up to the pulpit and looked around the church.

"For those of you who may not know me, I am Molly Taylor. My mother assures me that Craig Taylor was my father. I was very young when my parents divorced and I do not have a lot of memories of my father living in the same house as my mother and me. Craig was always front and center at special events like birthdays and holidays but everyday life, dinner with the family or telling bedtime stories was not really his style.

Whatever time my father spent at home he was normally focused on my older brother. Although we still often squabble, I have always adored my brother. So while I was somewhat jealous of Justin's favored child status I understood it. Justin was and is an awesome person.

So it was shocking to me when my father disowned that favored child. He told Justin that he was no longer his son because Justin refused to follow my father's plan for his life. After my parents' divorce I was supposed to spend every other weekend with my father. That NEVER happened. The best my father could do was to spend part of a day with me. I was always afraid that if he could cast aside my brother so easily my position in my father's life was not secure.

There are probably thousands of books that talk about father and daughter relationships and how a daughter can have lifelong self-esteem issues resulting from bad relationships with their fathers. I am forever grateful to my amazing mother, my awesome brother, Justin, and his wonderful partner, Brian for always making me feel safe, loved & special.

When I made plans to go to college my father told me that he could not afford to pay my tuition. He alluded to the fact that he had hoped I would get more scholarship money. When I talked about getting financial aid and asked for the required financial information, my father never provided it. Luckily my awesome brother and his wonderful partner insisted upon paying my tuition.

I loved my father and last week we talked on the phone and made plans to get together when I came back from college for the summer. His death was a shock and something I am still struggling to understand. But I have to honestly say that I did not recognize my father in the man that Brad and Allison talked about. I felt it was important to tell my story."

Molly walked quickly down the aisle and out of the church. Justin, Brian & Mark followed her outside.

Molly threw herself into Justin's arms, tears streaming down her face.

"I just couldn't let what Brad and that woman said be the final words. I didn't plan on doing that but I just felt I had to say something."

Justin hugged his sister tight.

"You were great! I am really proud of you."

Brian came over and put his arm around Justin's shoulders.

"You did great little Sis. I'm proud of you too."

Molly looked up at Brian and smiled. At that moment a red face Brad Taylor burst out the church doors.

"How dare you! I asked that you not come and instead you make a circus out of my brother's funeral."

Brian took several steps toward the church.

"Listen Asshole, no one here is interested in what you have to say. You might be able to get other people believe that Craig Taylor was some kind of saint. We all know better. Go back inside."

Brad looked like he had more to say but both Brian & Mark moved towards him and he quickly went back inside.

Brian turned back to the Taylor siblings.

"Well as much as I've enjoyed the funeral, I think we should probably head back home."

Justin shook his head but smiled and Molly laughed out loud. Mark put his arm around Molly waist and she leaned into him.

They were almost home when Justin's cell phones rang. He glanced at the display before connecting.

"Hi Mom."

Jennifer let Justin know that she has already calls, texts & emails from funeral attendees. All of them positive about Molly's speech.

Justin chuckled and told his mother that she would have been as proud of Molly as he & Brian were. He told her that she should come out to the house and stay for dinner. He laughed out loud when Jennifer informed him that she & Tucker were on their way.

When they arrived home they found John & Peter enjoying the warm spring weather on the patio. Justin enlisted John's help in deciding what they should fix for dinner. They looked through the fully stocked pantry freezers. They decided on beef stroganoff & checked to be sure there were plenty of salad fixings.

With the pans of stroganoff put out on the kitchen counter to defrost before going into the oven Justin went upstairs to change his clothes. Brian and Molly, changed into casual clothes, were in the hall discussing Molly's upcoming summer internship at Kinnetik.

Brian turned when he heard Justin come up the stairs. He walked over to give Justin a quick hug and kiss.

"You and Chef John have dinner under control?"

"Yup, Alice's beef stroganoff over noodles and a salad."

Brian smirked. "Longer time for me on the stair stepper tomorrow."

Another quick kiss and Justin headed into the bedroom to change. Mark came out of the guest room and he, Molly & Brian went downstairs. They all grabbed a beer and went out on the patio.

Just as Justin came down the stairs, Jennifer & Tucker came through the front door. Justin told them he thought everyone was out on the patio but Jennifer said she wanted to talk to him privately. The three of them walked into the parlor and sat down.

Jennifer told Justin that she had a call from Maria Goode. She wanted Jennifer to know that Craig had told Earl that he had a vasectomy so they weren't sure how Craig's girlfriend could be pregnant with his child.

Jennifer was surprised when Justin smiled at her news.

"Craig told Molly about his vasectomy so she is also wondering about this pregnancy. Not sure who Craig is using as his attorney but we will definitely have to let them know."

Jennifer nodded.

"As far as I know he is still using Rob Mahan. Of course he could have changed recently but that was who Craig was using when he asked me to lower my alimony."

Jennifer knew about Peter's new name for Justin but it was still a little surprising to hear and would take some getting used to. The family enjoyed their afternoon relaxing outside. John got the beef stroganoff in the oven and later he & Justin got the rest of their dinner organized.

After dinner and clean up, Jennifer & Tucker headed home. Brian spent some time in the study working. Mark, John & Peter played video games while Justin & Molly sat out on the patio and talked. Justin was surprised by Molly's revelation that she had always felt Justin was Craig's favored child.

Justin wasn't living in the same house as Molly when Craig's visitations were supposed to happen. He knew that his mother was happy that Craig never took Molly for an entire weekend but he admitted he never considered how Molly might view that as a rejection.

Justin, feeling abandoned & rejected, never liked to discuss Craig too much. Now he was feeling guilty but Molly assured him that she always knew that Justin loved her and always felt that if she needed anything Justin would do his best to help her. They both cried a little and laughed a little and at the end they hugged, feeling their relationship was stronger than ever.

Molly also told Justin, after getting him to swear not to tell Jennifer, that she & Mark had talked about getting married. Molly was determined not to even get engaged until after they both graduated from Penn State. Justin had suspected that Mark was more important than any of Molly's other boyfriends. He said he thought it was a good idea to hold off until after graduation.

Molly laughed and said he was kind of a hypocrite since he had been with Brian since Justin was in high school. Justin pointed out that they still weren't married and might have been able to avoid some rough patches if they had waited to get so serious about each other. Molly rolled her eyes.

"Brian certainly tried his best not to get serious but Brother Dear you were relentless."

Justin groaned but knew better than to try and argue that point. They chatted until Brian came to the door and asked if they were staying out there all night. Justin rolled his eyes and Molly laughed but they did go in the house.

Mark & Molly challenged Justin & Peter to a pinochle game. John went up to his room to finish a homework project and Brian settled into a chair with some cognac to read. He chuckled a few times at the banter during the card game. When Peter & Justin won, Brian announced he was going to bed.

Since Mark & Molly were driving back the next day, everyone decided to go upstairs. Peter went up the back stairs. Molly & Mark said their goodnights. Brian set the alarm before he & Justin went up to their room.

Justin was mildly surprised and extremely pleased when Brian asked if everything was okay after Justin's talk with Molly. Justin gave him a sunshine smile along with a kiss and said it was a good talk. Brian just nodded but Justin could tell his partner was relieved there were no issues between the siblings.

The next morning John & Peter were downstairs early to make breakfast before Molly & Mark headed back to State College. When Molly & Mark appeared in the kitchen she was touched that the boys were waiting to make breakfast.

Brian & Justin appeared shortly after Molly & Mark had settled at the kitchen table with coffee. Justin gave John & Peter a sunshine smile. Peter walked over with two mugs of coffee.

"Here is your coffee Uncle Brian, four sugars no cream. Here is yours Papa, cream & one sugar. You guys sit down, breakfast will be ready soon."

Molly smiled at her brother who was still a little embarrassed every time Peter called him Papa. She was impressed when John delivered a big bowl of scrambled eggs and an egg white omelet for "Uncle Brian". Peter brought over the toasted English muffins and bacon that he had prepared in the two ovens.

Molly looked over at the two boys sitting opposite her and Mark.

"Thanks guys for this great breakfast. It was really nice of you to get up early on a Sunday morning to make this for us."

John just shrugged. "It's no big deal". Like his uncle he had trouble accepting praise.

Peter looked pleased. "We're happy to do it. John and I have the routine all worked out. We just have to make a little more when we have company for breakfast."

They were almost finished with breakfast when Brian got up and walked down the hall to the study. He came back with $100 in gas money for Mark and $500 mad money for Molly. Justin shook his head with amusement. Molly gave Brian a hug & kiss and did say he didn't need to give her any money but made no move to return it. Mark settled for a simple thank you.

Justin noticed that Brian wasn't unhappy with Molly's show of gratitude. He knew that Brian really loved Molly and wanted to show her support after her speech at the funeral. Shortly after breakfast Molly & Mark were on their way. Brian took the Sunday paper out to the patio to read and Justin followed him outside with a sketch pad under his arm.

The next morning Brian left for work at his normal time and the boys left for school with Mary Gardner. A while after everyone left Justin appeared in the kitchen for his breakfast. Alice pulled a glass of Juice and a bowl of fruit out of the refrigerator while Justin got his cup of coffee.

Alice suggested French toast for breakfast and Justin was quick to agree. They chatted while Alice prepared breakfast. Alice sat and had a cup of coffee with Justin while he ate breakfast.

Justin was just about to go up to the studio when the phone rang. He answered and was surprised that it was Rob Mahan's office. They wanted to know if Justin could come to the office for a meeting, hopefully today.

Justin was mystified but agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Have & to Hold Forever**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad", along with other stories in the "Together Forever" Series. You don't have to read those stories first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews.

I don't own the original QAF characters just the situations I create. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Chapter 3**

Jennifer was sitting at her desk on Monday morning going over the open house sign in sheets from the weekend. The receptionist called to let her know that a Janet & Ken Taylor were at the front desk and wanted to talk with her. Jennifer said she would be out in a minute.

Jennifer took a moment to gather her thoughts and prepare to meet with Craig's parents. When she & Craig were married, Jennifer had a good relationship with his parents, particularly his mother. When they divorced Craig told her that his parents were very upset and it would be best if Jennifer not contact them.

The first Christmas after the divorce a gift arrived for Molly from her Taylor grandparents but nothing for Justin. Jennifer had returned the gift with a note letting the Taylors know she would never accept a gift for Molly without one for Justin. That was their last communication until apparently today.

Jennifer walked out to the reception area where Ken & Janet Taylor stood waiting for her. Janet smiled but Ken looked more serious.

"Janet and Ken, what a surprise to see. Why don't you come back to my office."

Jennifer led them back to her office. She indicated they should sit in the guest chairs in front of her desk while she perched on the edge of the desk. Jennifer just looked at her former in-laws waiting for one of them to say something.

Janet still had a slight smile on her face.

"We're sorry to interrupt you here at your office but I wanted to see you before we went back to Virginia. We stopped by your home but of course there wasn't anyone there. I hoped to talk with you and thought maybe we would see you at the funeral. Of course I do understand you deciding not to attend."

"Actually Janet, I planned to attend Craig's funeral but Brad called me and asked that the children and I not attend. He feels we are responsible for Craig killing himself and that seeing us at the funeral would be upsetting to you and Ken.

I decided not to attend but Molly felt strongly about attending. When Molly told Justin how she felt he said he would go with her to the funeral."

Janet and Ken both looked surprised by what Jennifer told them. Ken recovered first.

"We never told Brad we would be upset if you or our grandchildren attended. He didn't tell us that he spoke with you. We do know that Craig felt isolated from his children and you."

Jennifer nodded and stared directly at Ken as she replied.

"Just who, do you think, Craig felt the most isolated from? His ex-wife whose opinions about how to deal with their gay teen aged son he completely ignored and who he cheated on for years? Or was it his son who he disowned because he told us that he was gay? Perhaps it was his daughter that he largely ignored except for the occasional outing on Saturday afternoons? Craig made it perfectly clear that if we did not agree with everything he said; he was not interested in having a relationship with us!"

Ken eyebrows went up a little.

"Well Jennifer, you really don't give an inch, do you?"

Jennifer smiled as she replied.

"For years I gave not inches, but feets and yards. I truly believe that over the years of our marriage I gave in miles to Craig. Maybe things would have worked out better if I stuck up for myself a little more often. Maybe Craig wouldn't have become the control freak he was but I didn't.

What I learned from that experience was to please myself first, my happiness is something only I control. I won't ever try to control's someone else's happiness. I tried for years to make Craig happy and in the end it probably helped drive us apart."

Before Ken could say anything Janet put a hand on his arm and she replied.

"Jennifer, I didn't want to come here to argue with you. We were shaken by Craig's death. Seeing Justin and Molly at the church made me realize how much time we have let pass. Hearing what Molly had to say about her relationship with Craig was so different than what Craig always told us.

I'm sure you feel as I do that as the family shrinks we need to gather close together again. Ken and I are anxious to reconnect with Justin and Molly."

"I will certainly let them know that you would like to reconnect but the decision is up to them. I do want to let you know that my family is not shrinking. Brian has a son who just turned eight and he and Justin share custody of him with his mothers. Gus is a delightful little boy and he calls me Grandmom. Justin and Brian also have custody of his nephews, John and Peter, both lovely boys. That is truly amazing considering what an awful mother they have. Peter was almost a baby when his father left them; Justin has been so marvelous to both boys and Peter has started to call him Papa, like Gus does. Both boys call me Grandmom.

So, you can see that my family is growing all the time. Any day now there will be two new additions. Justin and Brian are expecting twins. It is such a different world today. They purchased eggs and hired a surrogate and Justin supplied what was necessary to make babies. I look forward to two more grandchildren and the adventure that twins will be to us all."

Janet & Ken looked stunned by Jennifer's news. Ken was first to recover.

"Did Craig know about the twins?"

Jennifer shook his head.

"I don't think so. He and Justin have been estranged for some time. The news hasn't really been a secret but Craig really doesn't travel in any of same social circles as most of my family does."

Janet fought to keep tears from flowing.

"Craig would have been so delighted. I feel so badly that he didn't know about his grandchildren. It might have made a difference."

Jennifer shrugged.

"Craig missed out on so much when he cut his son out of his life. Justin has become a wonderful man and I enjoy every moment I spend with him. Molly adores Justin and Brian. They really are at the center of our family."

Ken spoke up.

"Craig told us that he tried to reconcile with Justin but he was rebuffed. He said he asked for your help but you refused."

Jennifer have a quick laugh.

"Craig disowned Justin despite my pleading. I felt it was unfair of him to want me to help him reconcile with Justin. Craig was never able to accept Brian and his role in Justin's life. Brian and Justin are very close and very protective of each other. No one can hope be close to Justin and not accept Brian. Craig made it clear he could not accept Brian as a part of his family. Once again he wanted things only on his terms."

Ken was a little annoyed by Jennifer's attitude.

"I think Craig was unable to forget that Brian seduced a teenage Justin into the gay lifestyle. Craig felt Brian was a child molester."

"Justin was and is a very determined person. He decided he wanted to experience gay sex and had his friend Daphne drive him to Liberty Avenue. He stationed himself under a street lamp outside a gay dance club to attract attention. Brian was not hanging around outside school yards luring young boys with promises of candy.

I was certainly not happy to learn my teenage son was having a sexual relationship with a man twelve years older than him. However I never thought the correct solution was forcing my son to leave his home. Craig threw his son away and then discovered it was not so easy trying to get something that valuable back after seven years."

Ken let out an exasperated breath.

"I don't really think it is accurate to say Craig threw away Justin."

"I was there and that is exactly what Craig did. This conversation is pointless and I would like you to leave now."

Ken looked like he was going to say something but Janet stood up and moved toward Jennifer.

"Jennifer my dear, this is not why I wanted to come here. I am happy to hear how well your life is going.

I would very much like to get together with my grandchildren and try to rebuild some kind of relationship with them. Would you please have them call me?"

Jennifer reached for a pad of paper on her desk and quickly wrote some information on it.

"Here are both Molly and Justin's email addresses. I prefer not to get in the middle of your attempt at reconciliation. I hope you are able to salvage some relationship with my children but I don't want to be any part of that process."

Janet smiled, gave Jennifer's arm a gentle pat, took Ken's arm and left the real estate office. One of the real estate agents came into the office to make sure Jennifer was okay. After a brief chat, Jennifer got back to work.

Justin called Brian as soon as he got off the phone with Rob Mahan's law office. He used Brian's private number which bypassed Carole unless Brian tied up with something.

Once Justin told him about the phone call; Brian immediately said he was going to the meeting with Justin.

"Brian, I know you are going to Philly tomorrow for that meeting with Franklin. I'm sure I can handle this meeting on my own. I think maybe they are going to ask that I not contest Craig's will."

"Get real Sunshine. I am going with you and that's all there is to it. If that asshole left some sort of poison letter from the grave I am going to wherever he is buried and pissing on his grave. I'll meet you at the lawyer's office."

Justin was still laughing at Brian's plan for a visit to Craig grave when Brian realized that Rob Mahan's office was at PPG and parking would probably be in an underground garage.

"You know Sunshine you should meet me here and we'll drive over to PPG place together."

Knowing why his partner suggested meeting at Kinnetik Justin had a huge smile on his face.

"Brian, I can park in the garage, it'll be okay."

"Justin I am aware that you can do that but why put yourself through that? Just come here and we'll go together."

"Brian Kinney I do really love you! I'll come to Kinnetik to meet you. Thanks for always looking out for me."

Brian smirked as he answered.

"It's a tough job but somebody has to do it. Later, Sunshine."

"Later."

Both men sat smiling for a couple minutes before continuing their day.

Justin came in from the garage to the Kinnetik lobby. He saw that Michael was on duty and walked over to the reception desk with a smile on his face.

"Hi Michael, how are things going."

"I didn't know that you were coming into the office today. Is Brian expecting you?"

Justin smile waned.

"Michael do you understand how inappropriate it is for you to ask me if Brian is expecting me. That is none of your concern."

"I do work here and I know how hard Brian works. I'm not sure you understand that interruptions make Brian's job more difficult."

Justin's smile disappeared.

"First I want to point out that you work here but I am an owner of Kinnetik. I know that you have known Brian a long time but no one in the world understands Brian better than I do. I am never an interruption to Brian and if you don't believe me just ask Brian.

Michael, I know you and Brian have a long history together. Brian and I are partner. We are the most important people in each other's lives. You have zero chance of ever coming between us. If you could just wrap your hear around that fact you would be a happier person."

Justin turned and went up to Brian's office leaving an open mouthed Michael sitting at the reception desk.

Carole gave Justin a big smile. "He's alone and awaiting your arrival."

Justin smiled in return. "That's nice to know."

"Well you know everyone here is always happy for days when you come in the office. It makes the Boss much easier to deal with."

Justin was laughing as he walked into Brian's office. Brian looked up, his look of happiness mixed with lust never failed to warm Justin's heart. Justin was across the room in an instant before being pulled into a tight hug from Brian.

Brian sat in his chair and Justin settled on his lap.

"Brian I can go to this meeting by myself if you have stuff you have to get done for your trip tomorrow."

"Justin I told you that was all under control. Greg is going with me tomorrow so he can get a good idea of what the Franklin people think of the art work. He has been an amazing addition to Kinnetik. The art department functions so much better under his management."

Justin chuckled.

"What was that for?"

"Brian I know you hate when I say this but I just can't get over how things work out. If John and Peter hadn't come to live with us, John wouldn't have made friends with Patrick. We would never have met Greg."

Brian just shook his head. "Sunshine you are the eternal optimist."

Justin responded with a kiss to Brian's cheek. Brian twined his fingers in Justin's hair and pulled him in for a real kiss.

A short time later they left for the meeting with Craig attorney. On the way Brian told Justin that Larry Buchanan, their lawyer was meeting them. Justin just rolled his eyes.

As they parked in the underground garage Justin could feel himself tense up and hated that feeling. Brian didn't say anything but did put his arm around Justin's shoulders as they walked to the elevator. They were pleased to meet Larry in the garage elevator.

The three of them entered Rob Mahan's office suite together and were immediately shown to a conference room. The receptionist pointed out the coffee & water on a side table and told them Rob would be with them shortly.

Rob and his wife had been part of Craig & Jennifer's social circle when they were married. Rob handled the divorce for Craig so Jennifer had pulled back from her friendship with his wife.

Rob came into the room with several packets of papers. He came over to greet Justin and to shake his hand.

"Justin, it's been a long time. It's nice to see you."

"Hello Mr Mahan. It has been a while."

"Please call be Rob."

He turned to Brian and again extended his hand.

"You must be Brian. I'm glad you could attend with Justin."

Brian shook hands but didn't have anything to say. Larry & Rob, who knew each other, exchanged greeting before Rob suggested they all take their seats.

As soon as they were seated Brian spoke up for the first time.

"Rob I want you to understand that if this meeting is to hear some bullshit letter from Craig complaining about being abandoned by his family or another attempt of Craig's to make Justin feel ashamed of who he is we are NOT interested in hearing it!"

Justin put a calming hand on Brian's leg but was prepared to walk out if Brian was proved correct about the purpose of the meeting. Rob looked across the table at Larry who just smiled and gave a little shrug of his shoulders. He had worked for Brian and Justin long enough to be accustomed to Brian's outspokenness.

Rob smiled.

"I know that at certain times in Craig's life he might have written such a letter. I can assure you that I would never have played any role in delivering such a message. Craig and I had several discussions over the years about his behavior toward Jennifer and their children. It was not something that I ever approved of. I remained his lawyer but our friendship suffered.

I will tell you that for a number of years Craig had a restriction in his will that cut off Justin unless he had severed his relationship with you for two years. After years of advising him against that restriction it was removed last year. It was a slow process but I do really think he was realizing how wrong he had been to cut off his son."

Brian was not changing his opinion of Craig.

"He was a homophobic asshole who treated every member of his family badly especially his son. We don't need any money from him. Personally I couldn't care less that he changed his will to include Justin. It's simply a case of too little, too late."

Justin leaned into Brian's side so there was no doubt of his support.

"Well Rob, now you have no doubt how Brian feels. I agree that we certainly never expected any money from Craig. To be honest I'm under the impression that there isn't much money to get."

Rob nodded.

"We will get to the nuts and bolts of Craig's estate but first I do want to share a letter from Craig. It arrived in this morning's mail. Before you get up to leave Brian I want to assure you its tone and contents will not cause you any problems.

As I said the letter arrived in the mail this morning. I have learned that Craig's brother asked you not to attend the funeral. I don't believe that was what Craig would have wanted. I was quite proud of Molly. My wife and I remember her as a little girl and it was a pleasure to see the self-assured woman she has become.

I believe that Craig sent this letter the day he died. He sent it via regular mail so, as I said, it arrived in the office mail this morning. Are you aware that the woman Craig has been seeing is pregnant?"

Justin nodded.

"Yes but we have some questions about her pregnancy. Craig told Molly a couple years ago that he had a vasectomy. He also told a friend of his the same thing and his wife shared that info with my mother. We do wonder about this pregnancy."

"Well there is very little, really almost, no chance the child Allison is carrying was fathered by Craig. Apparently she announced the pregnancy to Craig as a wonderful surprise. He never told her about the vasectomy. Craig went to the doctor to have testing done to be certain he was still incapable of fathering children.

Not sure if you are aware that Craig has taken a large amount of cash out of the business and used it for personal expenditures. He bought a large condo for Allison's use and planned to marry her and live there together. I think he felt he could sell the condo he recently purchased and use those proceeds to put cash back into the business.

Craig makes it clear in the letter that he felt like a fool when he realized that Allison was really just looking for a meal ticket. It seems that this latest revelation caused Craig to take a serious look at his life. I believe it was difficult for him to realize that your mother as well as you and Molly were thriving while his life was going nowhere. He indicates in his letter that all this contributed to his decision to end his life."

Rob passed packets of paper to Justin, Brian and Larry. He pointed out that a copy of Craig's letter was on top of the pile and suggested they all take a few moment to read it.

Brian gave the letter a quick glance before crumpling it into a ball and dropping it on the table. Justin chuckled at his partner's actions as he read the letter before commenting.

"Seems like Craig realized how badly he had screwed up his life. He was too proud to face the facts and ask for help. Sad but it must have been hard to realize how many wrong decisions he made."

Brian had a one word reply. "Coward." Before turning his attention to Rob Mahan.

"Did we come here just to read Craig's farewell letter?"

Rob looked at an amused Larry Buchanan who just shrugged.

"No, we need to discuss Craig's estate. I am named in the will as executor. Justin and Molly are the Craig's heirs, according to his will. There are actually two estates that need to be settled. Taylor Electronics is an LLC so its assets and liabilities are separate from Craig's personal assets and liabilities. Based on my information from Craig's accountant, Taylor Electronics is liability heavy. It does not appear there will be sufficient assets to cover to cover the company's debts.

Craig's personal estate should settle on the plus side. However because of his recent large withdrawals from the corporation there is a good chance the creditors of Taylor Electronics may make claims against his personal estate. I would encourage you to join that effort if you want to recoup any of your Sunshine Associates loan."

Brian was much more intrigued by dollars & cents than Craig's state of mind. He & Larry dived into the packet of information. Justin gave the papers a cursory look before sitting back and sipping his bottle of water.

A few moments later Brian looked up.

"So Craig was smart enough not to put the condo in Allison's name, which I find amazing. I imagine she will try her best to avoid being evicted."

Rob nodded. "I think you are correct about Allison. She did her best to suck up to Brad Taylor, who they both expected to be the executor and beneficiary of Craig's estate. Eventually she will be forced to move out but it could take a while."

Brian smirked. "Hard to throw a pregnant woman out on the street even if she is a lying, scheming bitch."

Justin just shook his head. Rob smiled. "Succinctly put Brian."

Larry was looking at a page of information.

"Rob, it looks like the company is short of making payroll."

"Yes, those are the numbers the accountant supplied. That payroll number includes severance pay for the employees. We don't see a viable way to keep the company open. If we close down and start the liquidation of business assets this week; payroll is short about ten thousand dollars. Simon is checking to see how we can make payroll."

Rob noticed Justin glance quickly at Brian, he didn't think Brian noticed as he sat back in his chair and looked through the information in the packet.

"Looks like the store has a pretty large supply of tablets and laptops. Justin and I have a charity, JB Foundation, which we control. Suppose JB buys all these tablet and laptops that it will donate to schools. That could solve the payroll shortfall."

Justin had a big smile and placed his hand on Brian's arm.

"Some of Taylor employees have worked there a long time. Whatever my relationship was with Craig I appreciate the employees' loyalty. I would hate to see them cheated out of their severance pay."

Rob was a little puzzled that Brian solved an issue for Justin without ever actually hearing the issue. Larry Buchanan smiled at Rob's confused expression.

"Rob if you spend more time with these two; you will get used to their silent communications. That little side glance of Justin's somehow informed Brian of his concern. I'm not sure how they do it but they do it a lot."

Brian and Justin just smiled.

Brian got Cynthia & Ted on the phone. He wanted Cynthia to have one of the large conference rooms cleared out to make room for the new tablets & computers. He told Ted to check with Craig's accountant, Simon, to get a price and have the stuff moved to Kinnetik.

There was little more discussion about estate matters before Brian & Justin were on their way back to Kinnetik. Justin's cell phone rang and when he saw that call was from Eden he felt a little panicked.

Eden told Justin that she started to have some contractions and had called her doctor. They thought they were probably just Brackman Hicks but since they were dealing with twins, the doctor thought she should go to the hospital and get checked out.

Eden and Chaz were headed to Allegheny General. Justin said he would meet them at the hospital. Justin told Brian what Eden had said.

"Brian you can take me back to the office. I'll get my car and head over to the hospital. I know this Philly trip is important so you should still go."

Brian turned with an incredulous look on his face.

"Justin, if you think I am flying to Philly and missing the birth of our babies you are insane! Cynthia can go with Greg. If Eden is in labor I am staying right here with you."

Justin smiled as Brian changed direction toward the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Have & to Hold Forever**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad", along with other stories in the "Together Forever" Series. You don't have to read those stories first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews.

I don't own the original QAF characters just the situations I create. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Chapter 4**

Justin & Brian arrived at the hospital well before Eden & Chaz. While Justin texted with Eden, Brian called Cynthia to let her know that he might not be available for the Philadelphia trip. He told her to discuss with Ted whether it would be better for Ted or Cynthia to accompany Greg to the Franklin presentation.

When Chaz pulled up to the hospital entrance, Justin helped Eden out of the car and inside while Chaz parked and Brian walked behind them. It seemed to him that Eden was trying to calm & reassure Justin.

Eden's doctor had called ahead so she was rushed off. Brian led Justin over the waiting area and managed to pull the blond down into a chair. Justin was grateful for Brian's arm slung over his shoulders, he wasn't sure if he was more happy or nervous that the twins might be arriving. He was desperate to meet them but this was a little early for them to be born.

Caz came through the entrance and was ushered back to the exam room. He did give Justin & Brian a wave before he disappeared from sight. A short time later, although it seemed forever to Justin, Chaz reappeared and came over to the prospective daddies.

"Sorry guys. Looks like a false alarm. Doc said the babies haven't moved into position yet so it could be a couple weeks before they arrive."

Brian smiled.

"Well that's better for the twins to develop a little more. I just hope their Papa survives the wait."

Justin stood up and gave Brian a "look".

"Don't pay any attention to him Chaz. This wasn't any problem, I was already here in the city. I happy it was just a false alarm."

Eden came into the waiting area and Justin hurried over to give her a hug. Brian came over and said he hoped Eden was feeling OK. A few pleasantries were exchanged before everyone headed back to their cars. Brian called Kinnetik to let Cynthia & Ted they were off the hook for the trip to Philly.

Once they got back to Kinnetik, Brain got to work finalizing his plans for the next day. Just called Alice to ask her to pick up the boys and feed them dinner. He was going to stay in town and he & Brian thought they would go out to dinner before heading home.

Alice offered to stay with the boys until Brain & Justin got home but Justin said they trusted the boys to be on their own. He headed over to the gallery since he had a few things he wanted to discuss with Sidney.

Brian and Justin had dinner at their favorite Italian restaurant. They enjoyed one on one time and knew this would be in shorter supply when the twins arrived. There was lots of flirty conversation and Justin was thrilled when Brian reached across the table and held his hands as they chatted before the food was served.

They also talked about the weekend when Gus would be staying with them. They discussed how to approach the Peter/Papa situation. They decided they would wait until Gus was at the house and then they would talk with him together.

Brian was, of course, the first to arrive home. Justin was always a more cautious driver. When Justin came in the house he heard Brian and his nephews talking in the media room. Brian smiled when he saw Justin.

"Here is your Uncle Justin, safe and sound. I think he sometimes has trouble finding the gas pedal."

Justin grunted.

"Excuse me for obeying posted speed limits."

Brian nodded.

"Well no one is perfect. I guess I'll just have to accept your character flaws. Now I am going up to finish packing for my business trip."

Brian leered at his partner and softly cupped Justin's ass with his hand.

"Don't be too long Justin."

Justin could feel his cheeks flushing as John & Peter grinned at him. He spent some time catching up with the boys. They had some questions about the false alarm for the twins. John was very excited about the babies' arrival. Justin thought Peter was less thrilled about the pending arrival of the twins.

When Justin stepped into the Master Bedroom the only illumination was from candles. A naked Brian came quickly across the room and stripped Justin clothes off him in record time. Brian swept him up in his arms and carried him over to the bed.

He laid Justin on his back and covered his mouth in a bruising kiss. The kiss left Justin a little breathless as Brian worked his way down the front of Justin body. Kissing, licking and gently biting while enjoying the feel of Justin's soft skin.

Brian spent some time paying proper attention to Justin's hardening cock before continuing down his body. After some time spent toe sucking Brian flipped his favorite blond over and worked his way up the back side of his body.

Brian spent quite a bit of time preparing Justin's hole before kissing his way up his back. Justin found himself flipped over again and his feet placed on Brian's shoulders. Brian moved in for another passionate kiss. It thrilled Justin to see how much Brian still wanted him after all their years together.

As Brian entered him Justin put his hands on Brian's ass and pulled him in, letting his partner know he was more than ready for him. A little over an hour later two fully satisfied men emerged from the shower and crawled back into bed. They fell asleep quickly.

The next morning Brian was up at his usual time. He was picking up Greg for the drive to Kinnetik. That way they would just have one car at the airport. Justin woke enough to give Brian a kiss good bye, tell him that he would miss him and wish him good luck for their meeting with Franklin Pharmaceuticals.

Later that morning Justin was in his studio when his cell rang. He glanced at the display and saw "Washington Academy" and quickly answered.

"Hello Mr Taylor. This is Dean Dennison from Washington Academy."

"Hello Ed. Is there a problem with John or Peter?"

Justin knew that using his first name annoyed the Dean of Admissions but didn't care. So much about the Dean annoyed him & Brian he felt it was only fair to retaliate.

"No, Mr Taylor there is no problem. There is a situation I wanted to discuss with you. Are you aware Peter Kinney has started to refer to you as Papa?"

"Yes I did know that."

There was a pause before Ed replied.

"But you are not actually his father."

Justin raised his eyes to heaven.

"I'm not? Are you sure?"

This time the pause before Ed spoke was longer.

"As far as I know you are not his father."

Justin chuckled.

"It just seemed like such a ridiculous thing for you to say. We are all well aware that I am not Peter's father. His father left home when Peter was quite young and he doesn't really know what it like to have a father active in his life.

I'm not sure if you know this but Brain and I are expecting twins. I think that has Peter feeling a little insecure about his place in my life. He asked if he could call me Papa and I said it would be okay. Honestly I think it may be just a phase he is going through."

"Well Mr Taylor I am concerned this may be a symptom of a more serious issue Peter is going though."

"Have any of Peter's teachers reported any changes in behavior or have his grade suffered at all?"

When Ed said no, Justin sighed.

"Ed I really don't understand the purpose of this call. I appreciate you checking on the Papa thing but can't understand why you think this is a symptom of a serious issue. Let me know if anyone reports any serious changes in Peter's behavior before the end of the year."

Justin disconnected and thought of all the positive things about Washington Academy while wishing he never met Ed Dennison.

When Justin picked up the boys after school Peter reported that he had been called to the guidance counselor's office. He laughed as he told Justin that the counselor had questioned him about whether he believed Justin was actually his father. All three boys thought this was hilarious and Justin joined in their laughter.

They dropped off Josh and when they got home it became obvious that John & Peter were determined to keep Justin occupied so he would miss Brian less. To Justin's amusement they suggested movie watching, video games and billiards or ping pong in the game room.

Alice, who witnessed their offers, and Justin were both amused. When the boys went upstairs Justin smiled at Alice.

"I wonder if Brian put them up to looking after me. That really isn't his style."

Alice smiled back at him.

"I think John and Peter are just worried about you missing Brian. They are such good boys."

Justin nodded his head, genuinely touched that John & Peter were acting on their own

Brian arrived back home the next day jubilant after a successful meeting with Franklin. Their board had been delighted with everything Brian and Greg had to say.

Justin had spent the morning with Eden at her house. She felt like it would not be much longer before the twins were born. Justin was delighted & apprehensive all at the same time. Everything was ready in the nursery but Justin worried that the twins would have to spend time in the hospital if they were born too soon. He was glad that Brian was back in town and had no plans to travel before the twins arrived.

There had been a couple trips planned but Greg turned out to be a natural at presentations. He was going to accompany Cynthia on one customer visit and Ted on another visit. Justin was delighted that Brian arranged things so that he would not miss the birth of the twins.

Brian took Friday off and Jennifer offered to pick up Gus at school and bring him to the house since she would be showing houses near the Fort Pitt School. John & Peter challenged the uncles to a ping pong tournament so the early afternoon was spent on the game room. Alice supplied snacks and Charlie was the referee and audience.

When Gus arrived he hurried downstairs and told his Daddy & Papa he had something special to show them upstairs. Neither Brian nor Justin noticed the smiles on the faces of Charlie, John & Peter.

They followed Gus upstairs and were shocked & horrified to find the kitchen and family room decorated for a baby shower. Alice stood at the door to the garage, Jennifer covered the French doors to the patio while Debbie & Daphne were stationed by the hall door. The door to the dining room was blocked by a table full of food. As Brian looked quickly around the room he realized he had no way to escape.

Eden was seated in a place of honor and was smiling at the horrified expressions on Brian & Justin's faces. Gus, John & Peter were all laughing, happy that the plan to distract the guests of honor worked perfectly.

Just about every female Brian & Justin knew was gathered for the shower. They were shocked to see Donna Brown who had flown in from Chicago. Justin was touched when he spotted Alice's daughter standing with her sister in law. Brian was embarrassed to see Cynthia with a few other women from the Kinnetik office. Even Lindsay & Melanie were there along with JR.

Justin finally smiled when Molly snuck up behind him and gave him a hug. He saw the satisfied looks on the face of his mother & Debbie and knew they were the instigators of the shower. Including Donna Brown was a stroke of genius since it insured that Brian, ever the businessman, would not try to escape.

A very excited Emmett was finishing up food prep in the kitchen. Justin moved closer to Brian and slipped his arm around his partner's waist. He could feel how tense Bran was, he looked up with a smile & shrugged.

"Looks like we are trapped."

Brian smirked but Justin could feel a little tension leave the brunet's body. Justin turned to his mother.

"We will NOT play any silly games!"

That statement produced laughter from the 25 women gathered in the room. Brian unbent enough to sit beside Justin while he opened gifts. Since everyone knew that all the baby essentials had been bought most of the gifts were practical. Disposable diapers in various sizes, onesies, receiving blankets & formula were piled around the chair where Justin sat.

Donna Brown's gift was promised stock in Brown Athletics to be delivered once the babies' names were announced. She also included some colorful toys designed to get baby's attention when they were at the crawling stage.

Once the gifts were opened Brian took advantage of a chance to escape while Justin circulated and thanked everyone for coming. Eventually his stomach growled and he chowed down on the amazing variety of food that Emmett prepared. The guests started to leave until only Jennifer, Molly & Debbie were left.

Justin looked over at his mother a frown on his face.

"Mom, you know that Brian and I did not want a baby shower. I don't understand why you still planned this when you knew how we felt."

Debbie looked worried, Molly rolled her eyes and Jennifer met her son's eyes straight on.

"Justin I did know how you and Brian felt but your friends and family wanted a chance to share your happiness. They were anxious to show that they loved you and Brian, truly approved of the choices you made and were excited about the adventure the two of you are embarking on.

Alice's daughter drove in from Virginia, Donna Brown flew here from Chicago and Daphne went to a lot of trouble to rearrange her schedule. All because they wanted to show their love and support. You and Brian thought only of yourselves. If you think I am going to apologize for organizing this shower you are going to be disappointed. The world does revolve around you and what you want. Get over yourself."

Brian walked into the room partway through Jennifer's declaration. She turned towards him,

"That goes for you too Brian."

Brian smiled.

"Whatever you say Mother Taylor. It would take a braver man than I to argue with you."

Justin made an exasperated noise and shook his head.

"Not sure how I became the villain here."

Debbie laughed.

"Because the Asshole that you live with threw you under the bus. But I do agree with your mother that you should just be grateful that all your friends wanted to share this with you."

Molly came over and sympathetically patted her brother on the back.

"Justin, you should have known that Brian is too afraid of Mom to argue with her."

They were all laughing when John, Peter and Gus appeared from the game room. Peter looked at everyone laughing and asked.

"What's so funny?"

Molly looked over at him.

"Justin got in trouble with Mom and Brian didn't even try to help him."

Peter came over to Justin.

"Poor Papa, no one is on your side. You really should know better than to argue with Grandmom Jen."

Both Brian & Justin looked quickly at Gus. They hadn't told him anything about Peter calling Justin Papa. Gus was smiling and seemed unconcerned. Brian went over to his son.

"Sonny Boy what do you think about Peter calling Justin Papa?"

Gus shrugged.

"We talked about it downstairs. Peter really loves Papa and he doesn't have any Dad of his own. I told him it was okay."

Brian picked up Gus and gave him a kiss.

"Sonny Boy you are one in a million!"

Nothing made Gus happier than to make his Daddy proud of him so he had a huge smile on his face. Brian and Justin felt a little silly to have worried so much about how Gus would react to Peter starting to call Justin Papa.

Justin came over and took Gus from Brian to give him a kiss.

"Little Man you know I couldn't love you more than I do."

Gus leaned in close and whispered in Justin's ear.

"You were my Papa first but Peter really loves you a lot."

Justin hugged him tight before the boys all fixed plates with the shower leftovers. Jennifer insisted on making Brian a salad for his dinner, before she, Debbie & Molly left for the city.

Over the weekend Brian and Justin noticed that Gus had a funny look on his face whenever Peter called Justin Papa. They made sure Gus got a lot of attention and he spent time alone with Justin in the studio.

At Eden's doctor's appointment the following week, the doctor told her that the twins could arrive any day. That news had the effect of sending Justin into a complete meltdown. Brian stayed home from work the next day to try and keep Justin calm.

Every time his phone rang Justin was disappointed that it wasn't Eden or Chaz calling. The bright spot from Brian's point of view was that Justin needed a lot of distractions and to Brian that meant lots of sex.

Late Wednesday night, a week later, Justin was being distracted by riding Brian's cock when his phone rang. He scrambled off a startled Brian and grabbed his phone off his bedside table. It was Eden telling him that her water had broken and they were heading to Allegheny General.

Justin wanted to get dressed immediately and leave for the hospital. Brian was all for continuing their distraction before leaving. Brian lost that debate but did get Justin to agree to a quick shower before leaving.

Brian called the cottage to alert Alice & Charlie who came over to the house for the night. Justin told John & Peter the news and packed some snacks & water to take to the hospital. Brian got the packed suitcase with baby clothes into the car along with the two new car seats.

Less than an hour after the call Justin & Brian were on the road. When they got to the hospital they were able to spend some time with Eden before being relegated to a waiting room. Things slowed down in Eden's labor and they got to go back to her room.

The doctor said they were going to let Eden get some sleep and if things didn't get going on their own they would induce labor. There were three reclining chairs in the room and even Justin was able to get a little sleep.

Before sunrise Eden woke up with contractions. Brian & Justin went back to the waiting room. Just before 9AM a nurse came for Brian & Justin telling them the babies were about to be born. They stayed near Eden's head, neither of them interested in an up close & personal view of any vagina.

Their daughter was born first. A nurse put the baby into Justin's arms. Tears were running down his face. He quickly showed the baby to Eden before he stepped next to Brian leaning in to his partner. Brian looked down at the tiny baby awestruck. He was finally able to comment.

"Sunshine! She's beautiful, she looks exactly like you."

Justin leaned his face up for Brian's kiss. Despite the tears running down his cheeks Justin has a huge smile on his face. A nurse took the baby to clean her and another nurse handed Justin his son. Brian had his arm around Justin as they both gazed at the baby in Justin's arms.

Almost fearfully Justin examined Brian's face. He was relieved and delighted to see the look of wonder on Brian's face. It was just like the look Brian's had on his face when he held Gus for the first time. A nurse came over and took the baby.

"We are just going to clean up the babies and take them over to the NICU to be sure they are both okay. You know they are just a little premature but both have good weight, over five pounds each. If you two go to the room you reserved someone will be there shortly with an update."

Justin gave Eden a quick kiss on the cheek and both he & Brian shook hands with Chaz. When they got to their room they sat on the bed. Brian gathered Justin in his arms and held him tight. Justin relaxed against Brian's side.

"They are beautiful babies! I love them so much already, I can't explain it but I do. Wow this is really going to change our lives. Are we really ready for this?"

Brian chuckled.

"We better be ready! Too late to change our minds. When you look at our beautiful babies how can you feel anything but love."

"I saw your face Brian. I could see how much you loved them. I love you so much, you are such a great father. Our babies are so lucky.

Brian hugged Justin tighter for a moment.

I'm the lucky one Sunshine. To have you in my life and now our twins. I don't understand why I am so lucky."

"Brian I love you because you are such a special man. I fell in love the first time I saw you and I will love you for the rest of my life."

Brian cleared his throat and decided he needed to change the direction of this conversation.

"So, are we sticking with the names? You said you wanted to see the babies before you made a final, final decision."

"No changes the names are perfect. Lily Jennifer Taylor-Kinney and Liam Victor Taylor-Kinney."

There was a quick knock on the door and two nurses came in holding the babies. A doctor followed them into the room. The nurses suggested Brian & Justin take off their shirts to bond with the babies skin to skin.

Brian reached out for Lily. "Come to your Daddy, Princess. He is going to buy you everything you desire."

Justin chuckled as he took Liam from the nurse.

"Come to Papa, Liam. I'm the man who will prevent your Daddy from making you a spoiled brat."

The doctor assured them the babies were in perfect health and would be able to go home later in the day. They wanted to be sure the babies could feed properly before releasing them. A nurse told them she would be bringing them two bottles of formula soon.

When the nurses and doctors left Brian and Justin sat in chairs with grins on their faces mesmerized by the babies they were holding.

Justin called his mother, Molly & Debbie. Brian called Cynthia to tell her the twin's names and birth info. He asked her to get the birth announcements printed with the info. Once the printing was done the reception staff could stuff the pre-addressed envelopes.

Jennifer and Debbie arrived while the babies were getting their first meal from their fathers. Both women firmly stated that these were the most beautiful babies they had ever seen. They both cried when they were told the names Brian & Justin chose.


	5. Chapter 5

**To Have & to Hold Forever**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad", along with other stories in the "Together Forever" Series. You don't have to read those stories first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews.

I don't own the original QAF characters just the situations I create. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Chapter 5**

 _Welcome_ _To The World_

Lilly Jennifer Taylor-Kinney Born: May 26, at 9:27 am 5.5 Lbs (2,495 grams), 18 in.

Liam Victor Taylor-Kinney Born: May 26, at 9:30 am 5.2 Lbs (2,359 grams), 17 in.

Jennifer & Debbie left after visiting for almost an hour. They got the not so subtle message from the new Daddies that it was time for them to be alone with their children.

After the grandmothers left, Brian called Lindsay to ask her to bring Gus to meet his new siblings. He was pleased when Lindsay said she would contact Fort Pitt and get Gus released early.

Justin & Brian, observed by a nurse, passed baby feeding and diaper changing with flying colors. They spent most of the afternoon mesmerized by the twins. The neonatal doctor gave the babies one final check and told the nervous fathers that the babies were doing great and could be taken home.

Justin has just gotten his son & daughter dressed in their going home outfits when Gus & Lindsay walked into the room. Gus had a huge smile on his face as he hurried over to where Justin & Brian were watching over their babies.

Gus spoke in a soft voice.

"Hi Daddy, Hi Papa. Are these my new brother & sister?"

Brian smiled and put his hand on Gus's shoulder.

"Yes Sonny Boy, these are your new brother and sister. Did you think your Papa and I were looking at someone else's babies?"

Gus laughed as he looked closely at the babies.

"They are so tiny. Was I that little when I was a new baby?"

Lindsay smiled at her son.

"You were almost that small but usually twins are a little smaller than a single baby."

She looked at Justin.

"The babies are beautiful Justin. Congratulations!"

Justin had a sunshine smile on his face.

"Thanks Lindsay. Brian and I are over the moon."

Lindsay turned to Brian.

"Yes, Brian congratulations to you too."

Justin bent down to Gus's level.

"Gus, why don't you sit in a chair and you can hold Lily and Liam. You can introduce yourself to them and we'll take some pictures."

Gus gave a big "Hooray!" and his mother reminded him to use his indoor voice in the hospital.

A very excited Gus got settled in the chair and Brian brought Lilly over to him. He warned Gus to support her head as he placed the tiny baby in Gus's arms. Gus told her that he was her big brother and he would always take care of her and they would have lots of fun together.

Justin kept busy taking pictures with his phone, Brian's phone and Gus's phone. Gus kept a firm hold on his sister and his smile went ear to ear. His proud Daddy stood by ready to assist or catch Lilly if necessary.

After a few moments Brian put Lily back in the bassinet and placed Liam in his big brother's arms. As Gus introduced himself to his new brother Brian stood by with a huge smile on his face. Justin couldn't resist including a doting Daddy in a couple of the photos.

Lindsay also wanted to hold the new additions to the family. When the twins were put back in the bassinet they both got a little fussy. Brian quickly picked up Lilly to soothe her and Justin picked up Liam.

Gus came over to watch what Justin was doing.

"Is Liam okay Papa? Is anything wrong?"

"No Gus. Lily and Liam are fine but they are still getting used to being in the world. They want to feel safe so that is why Daddy and I are holding them tight against us.

They are small but they are perfect little humans. Look at their hands, see they look just like our hands just smaller. They even have tiny wrinkles in the skin at their knuckles."

Gus was fascinated by Liam's tiny hands. He held up his hand and compared it to his brother's.

"Papa, that is so neat. I am going to be the best big brother ever! It's so cool to have a baby brother."

Justin leaned down to give Gus a kiss.

"Liam and Lily will both love you so much."

Lindsay came over for a final look at the twins.

"Say good bye Gus. We have to go and pick up JR from after care at school."

Gus gave Justin a good bye hug and kiss and moved over to Brian.

"Bye Daddy. I love you."

"Good bye Sonny Boy. I won't be able to pick you up from school tomorrow."

Gus looked quickly across the room at his Mommy.

"That's okay Daddy. Mommy said you would probably be too busy with the babies to have me come and stay for the weekend."

Gus tried his best to not show his disappointment. Brian gathered his son up in his arms.

"Gus, I just wanted to let you know that Grandmom Jen will pick you up tomorrow afternoon. She is coming out to the house for the weekend too. Your Papa and I will NEVER be too busy for you. We both love you and want to spend as much time as possible with you. Lily and Liam don't make any difference in how we feel about you Sonny Boy."

Lindsay attempted to intervene.

"Brian I don't think you and Justin realize how much care two new babies require and how much of your time they will consume."

Brian still held Gus in his arms.

"We will have Jennifer to help out this weekend. Alice & Charlie are on call if we need them. John and Peter can also pitch in and help. There is no reason for Gus to skip his weekend with us."

Gus had a hopeful look on his face.

"I can help too Daddy. I am the big brother so I can help you and Papa with Liam and Lily."

Lindsay attempted to gain control of the situation.

"Brian I don't see the point in Gus coming out to be with you if you are just going to pass him off to someone else."

Justin's smile had disappeared and he looked over at Lindsay.

"What an absurd thing to say. Brian and I would never ignore Gus when he is with us. I don't see the need for any further discussion. My mother will pick up Gus after school tomorrow. I already sent an email to Fort Pitt. Mom is authorized to pick up the kids but I didn't want there to be any questions tomorrow."

A delighted Gus gave his Daddy a kiss. "See you tomorrow."

He kissed his Papa as well and said goodbye to Lily and Liam before taking his Mommy's hand and leaving the room. Gus knew that when his Daddy and his Papa both wanted something to happen that is what usually happened.

Once Gus & Lindsay left, Brian cane over to give his favorite blond a hug and a kiss.

"I can't believe Lindsay would…"

Justin put his hand over Brian's mouth before he could continue.

"I want today to be about taking home our beautiful new babies. I don't want to get into a discussion about how difficult Lindsay and Melanie are to deal with."

Brian smiled, nodded his head and gave Justin another kiss.

They got Lily and Liam wrapped in blankets and strapped into the baby carriers. Justin waited with the babies at the hospital entrance while Brian brought the SUV around. Since they had both practiced many times it was easy to snap the carriers into the car seats.

Brian drove and Justin sat in the rear seat between the 2 car seats. Both men were grateful that the twins were quiet on the drive home. Alice was waiting in the kitchen, anxious to get a look at Lily & Liam. Charlie was on the school run to pick up the boys.

Alice's eyes glistened with tears.

"They are so beautiful. Oh my goodness Justin, Lily looks just like you."

Justin has a sunshine smile on his face as Alice picked up each baby to get a really good look at them. She looked over at Brian who, for once, also had a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry Brian, I don't think either Liam or Lily look too much like you."

Brian smirked.

"I'm sure they will both have my sense of style and will never set foot in the Gap. Their Papa can be held up as a "fashion don't" example."

Alice and Justin both laughed. A few minutes later John, Peter & Josh rushed into the house followed by Charlie. The three boys quickly came over to get a look at the twins. Peter stood next to Justin.

"Papa the babies are beautiful. Josh wanted to come see them, hope that is okay."

Justin nodded. "We are happy to show off Lily and Liam."

Josh smiled. "They are so tiny. I really don't have much experience with babies."

Brian chuckled.

"Join the club. We don't have that much baby experience either but Justin has read about every book available on the subject."

Justin just shook his head and laughed.

John's attention was fixed on the babies.

"Uncle Justin, can I hold Lilly or Liam?"

"Of course you can. You have to be sure and support their heads."

John nodded and tentatively picked up Liam, who started to fuss a little. John looked at Justin who smiled.

"Hold him against your chest. Liam wants to feel secure, he isn't used to being out in the world yet."

John cuddled his little cousin against his chest and Liam quieted down. He looked over at Justin.

"This is awesome!"

Justin turned to Peter & Josh. "Do either of you guys want to hold Lily?"

Peter shook his head. "Maybe later."

Josh looked interested but was unsure.

"I don't know how to hold a baby. I don't want to hurt her."

Justin smiled.

"Babies aren't that easy to break. Go sit down and I'll hand you Lily."

Josh hurried over to a couch in the family room. Justin brought Lily over to him and placed her into his arms. Josh looked down on the tiny baby in his arms with a look of wonder. Justin quickly took a picture with his phone and sent it to Bill & Mary with the caption "I think Josh wants one of these for his own" .

Both babies started to fuss and Justin announced they must be hungry. Alice started toward the refrigerator.

"I have a few bottle already made up in this fridge and some in the little nursery refrigerator. Peter come over with me and you can learn how to warm the bottles."

Peter went over to get instruction on shaking the bottle to be sure they are well mixed and to warm them in the microwave. Finally doing a temperature check on the inside of his wrist.

Brian looked over at Justin with a smirk, remembering when Justin almost tried to feed Gus an overheated bottle. Justin just smiled. "I didn't have an Alice to teach me the correct way to heat a bottle."

John looked over at Uncle Justin.

"Can I feed Liam?"

"Sure Buddy, just take a seat; that will make it easier."

Josh started to look a little panicked so an amused Brian took Lilly from his arms.

"Come to Daddy Princess."

Peter handed one bottle to his brother and took the other to Brian. Charlie said he would take Josh home and Peter went along for the ride.

Justin sat beside John and gave him a few instructions on feeding Liam. John was fascinated by his new cousin. Liam grabbed John's finger and held on, John looked at Justin with a big grin on his face.

When Liam finished half the bottle Justin showed John how to get the baby to burp. When Liam cooperated with a strong burp, John chuckled and said. "Good job Liam!"

Alice watched the baby feeding from the kitchen with a big smile on her face. John & Brian feeding the babies gave her a warm feeling. Those "unfeeling" Kinney men were both captivated by the babies. She was proud of Justin who wasn't giving in to new father protectiveness and happily let John feed Liam.

When Charlie & Peter returned, Alice & Charlie left for the cottage. Alice reminded Brian & Justin that they were close by if they needed anything.

Now that Liam & Lily's tummies were full they were put in the first floor bassinets. The babies did not settle as quickly as they did at the hospital. With difficulty Justin resisted picking up the twins. He knew his son & daughter should not get used to being held all the time.

Seeing Justin's unhappy look, Brian came over and put his arm around his partner's shoulders.

"Maybe they miss each other? I mean so far they have always been next to each other. They were in one bassinet at the hospital."

Justin liked the idea and moved Liam into the bassinet with his sister. Both babies seem more content sharing the bassinet. Justin squeezed Brian's hand.

"Good call Daddy."

John & Peter were observing the newest additions to the household. Peter had a big smile on his face.

"That is so cool that Liam and Lily want to be close to each other. I am going to start a journal with all this neat stuff that we learn about the twins."

Justin was delighted with the idea.

"That's a great idea Buddy. It will be so much fun to read when they are older. I wonder if Lily and Liam will eventually get bored with togetherness. It will be neat to remind them that early in their lives togetherness was important to them."

John told Justin and Brian to relax while he and Peter finished dinner. Instead of relaxing the proud fathers stood by the bassinet and watched Lilly & Liam. Every slight movement or tiny snort was of great interest to both Justin & Brian.

Justin was surprised and pleased when Brian spontaneously took his hand while they were standing over the bassinet. He realized how foolish it was to worry that Brian wouldn't adore their babies.

Just as they finished dinner Liam & Lily woke up and were ready for another bottle. Peter asked why they didn't give them a bigger bottle so they wouldn't have to feed them as often. Justin explained that the babies' stomachs were not big enough for a big bottle of formula.

After the feeding John & Peter helped their uncles try to keep the twins awake as long as possible. The four of them discovered it is not easy to entertain newborn babies enough to keep them awake. Eventually two cranky babies went back into the bassinet.

They slept for a few hours and woke up needing new diapers. Peter was horrified and somewhat nauseated by the sight and smell of the diapers. He quickly moved to the other side of the room. John was amazed.

Brian was almost as horrified as Peter but knew he had to man up and change Liam's diaper. Justin was not happy but knew this was part of parenthood. His issue was all of Lily's creases & crevices that had to be cleaned.

As Brian bent over and attempted to get a clean diaper on his son, he got a direct spay of baby pee to the face. He quickly stood up and grabbed the closest piece of cloth, a receiving blanket. John burst out laughing and received an aggrieved look from his Uncle.

Justin quickly got a clean diaper on Lilly and moved on to Liam. There was a cloth diaper nearby and he quickly placed it over Liam's penis while he slipped a clean diaper under his bottom and got it fastened on Liam without incident.

Brian had moved to the kitchen sink to wash his face. An amused Justin went over to him.

"Are you okay?"

Brian stared at his partner.

"I am okay as I can be after getting a face full of piss from YOUR son. As you well know I have never been a fan of water sports. I'm glad that my discomfort is amusing you and my nephew."

John was still chuckling.

"You were pretty funny Uncle Brian. I don't think I ever saw you so surprised."

Justin put his arm around Brian's waist and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That is what the cloth diapers are for. I read about baby boys marking their territory when the diaper comes off. I did tell you that might happen."

"Excuse me for forgetting one of the million things you told me about babies. You could have reminded me before I got a face full of piss."

Justin assumed what he hoped was a contrite expression. "Sorry."

Bran smirked. "Justin, I can tell that you still really want to laugh."

"Come on Brian, it was really funny."

Brian couldn't resist the smile on Justin's face. He bent over and whispered "Twat" in Justin's ear.

Peter was still keeping his distance from the dirty diapers.

"What are we doing with those stinky diapers?"

Justin smiled.

"That is was the diaper genie is for. It locks the odor inside."

He demonstrated how it worked to Brian & John. Peter was too far away to really see the operation clearly.

The babies and in consequence their fathers did not have a restful night. Both Brian & Justin spent hours in the nursery with crying babies. When they were finally quiet Justin told Brian to go to bed while he lay down on the daybed in the nursery.

At bottle time Justin put the babies in their carriers and was able to feed them at the same time. When Brian came back over to the nursery in the morning he found his Sunshine and his children sleeping peacefully.

He smiled and went over to give Justin a kiss.

"Go to bed and get some sleep. Daddy will take over baby duty."

An exhausted Justin gave him a small smile and stumbled over to their bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. An amused Brian, used to doing with little sleep, picked up the bassinet top and went downstairs.

Alice and Charlie were on duty early. Brian put the bassinet top on the base in the family room and came over for the cup of coffee Alice poured for him.

"How did Lily and Liam sleep?"

Brian rolled his eyes. "Sporadically at best. Justin sent me to bed around three and stayed in the nursery. I just sent him to bed."

John & Peter appeared for their breakfast. John went over to check out the babies before starting his breakfast. He came over and sat beside his Uncle at the breakfast bar.

"They seem like good sleepers."

"Looks are deceiving. They are good for about two hours of sleep at a time. Uncle Justin took overnight duty in the nursery so he is catching up on his sleep now."

An amazed John & Peter just looked at each other.

Alice chuckled.

"That's about average for new babies. They will start to sleep more as they get older. Brian you should be able to get a nap this afternoon. Cassie will be here for the afternoon."

Brian nodded. Justin was completely opposed to a live in nanny but agreed to hire Alice's friend, who had helped out with Joan, for five hours a day. Brian was already thinking about expanding her hours.

The boys left for school and soon after that Liam and Lily made their presence known. Brian started to get up but Alice told him to relax, she & Charlie would handle feeding the twins. Alice heated the bottles and Charlie had a big grin on his face when he picked Lily up and settled at one end of a couch. Alice sat at the opposite end of the couch with Liam. Alice & Charlie looked at each other with big smiles.

Brian had complete confidence in the Simpsons' ability to deal with his son and daughter.

"I'm going to take some water up to Justin and grab a shower. I'll leave you two experts in charge of the twins."

Justin napped until close to lunch time. Brian worked in his laptop in the Family room so he could keep an eye on Lily & Liam. Alice & Charlie stayed on duty for helping with the twins.

Justin appeared in the kitchen just as Cassie arrived. Brian was feeding Liam and Charlie was feeding Lily. Since there were plenty of people to take care of Lily & Liam; Justin & Cassie spent some time working on a schedule and a routine so there was consistency for the babies.

Lily & Liam's second night at home went somewhat better. Brian took his turn as the nursery parent and the twins cooperated by sleeping for over 3 hours at a time.

Jennifer arrived early at Fort Pitt School to pick up Gus. She was not overly surprised to see Melanie arrive a few minutes later.

"Hello Melanie. I thought JR was going to after care today. I guess your schedule changed and you are able to pick her up after classes."

Mel & Lindsay had discussed Gus going to stay with his fathers for the weekend and agreed it was not a good idea. She texted Justin to let him know about the change in plans. Justin replied that his mother was picking up Gus for his scheduled weekend.

Justin had called Jennifer as she was prepared. She told him not to worry, she would arrive with Gus as planned.

Melanie was determined to take both children home with her.

"Jennifer, I did let Justin know that we don't think it is a good idea for Gus to come visit for this weekend. I just don't think they will have enough time for Gus when they are busy with the twins."

Jennifer had a smile on her face and just stared at Melanie for a few seconds.

"Melanie Dear, you, Lindsay, Brian and Justin have a written agreement about what time he will spend at each house. This weekend is his time with his fathers, it is immaterial what you and Lindsay think.

I will be there for the weekend, Charlie and Alice are nearby. John has already learned how to feed the twins and change diapers. I don't see any reason for Gus not to come for his scheduled weekend."

Melanie was determined not to give in to Jennifer.

"Lindsay and I are Gus's mothers and we will decide what is best for our son."

"You are a lawyer correct? Surely you realize that you do not have the right to disregard your written custody agreement. I am leaving here with Gus today and if that requires a call to a lawyer or the police I am prepared to do that. I bet your law firm would be delighted to know their prospective partner is involved in a domestic dispute because she won't conform to a written agreement."

Melanie wasn't ready to give in.

"I am trying to do what is best for Gus."

Jennifer laughed.

"Oh you don't want to hear my opinion of that statement. It is quite simple really. Gus wants to come to his fathers' house this weekend, they want him to come and so Gus IS coming with me! You have no legal right to stop me."

Mel was aware that several other parents, waiting to pick up their children, were listening to her conversation with Jennifer. She had hoped Jennifer would be reasonable.

"I don't want to have a tug of war over my son. I truly believe it is better for Gus to come home with me."

"Honestly my dear, I couldn't possible care less what you think just as you don't care what I think. The simple fact is that this is a legal matter. You either comply with a legal document or you face a court battle that you are doomed to lose."

Melanie & Lindsay frequently talked about contesting the custody agreement they signed when they needed Brian & Justin's help. Each time they decided that if they lost the battle, they could lose primary custody of Gus and it would not help Mel's career if she couldn't win her own court battle.

She felt her jaw tighten as she answered Jennifer.

"I was hoping you'd be reasonable but fine."

"No dear! You were hoping I would acquiesce to your demands. You should have known better."

Mel heard a few chuckles from the people surrounding them as Jennifer moved away from her.

When Gus & JR came out of school he immediately spotted Jennifer and ran over to her. He took Jennifer's hand and then noticed his Mama. He called over to her.

"Hi Mama, I didn't think you would be here this early. JR went to aftercare so you'll have to go in and get her. See you Monday!"

He happily went with Grandmom Jen, looking forward to spending time with Liam & Lily. He had shown everyone the picture of him holding his brother and sister. No one else in his class had any twins in their families.

Gus was happy to relate everything that happened in school to Grandmom Jen. She smiled and laughed all the way to Washington Township.


	6. Chapter 6

**To Have & to Hold Forever**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad", along with other stories in the "Together Forever" Series. You don't have to read those stories first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews.

I don't own the original QAF characters just the situations I create. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Chapter 6**

When Grandmom Jen and Gus arrived at the house almost everyone was gathered in the family room-kitchen area. Cassie & John were changing Lily & Liam's diapers. Peter had been dispatched to the nursery to bring down clean onesies. Brian was checking his emails and Justin was having a snack. Alice was working on dinner and Charlie was out working in the garden.

Gus ran over to his Daddy who quickly got rid of his laptop. Brian swept his son up in arms to give him a hug and kiss. Gus told everyone hello before he got put down. He hurried over to see his new sibling. Liam & Lily, he turned to his Daddy with a shocked look on his face.

"Daddy what is wrong with their belly buttons. Did Lily and Liam get hurt? Will they be okay?"

Brian trying very hard not to laugh couldn't answer for a moment. Justin came over to Gus.

"Gus, the twins are fine. Before they were born Liam and Lily got fed through something called an umbilical tube. That tube gets cut after a baby is born, so the part that is still attached to the twins will dry up and fall off. After that their belly buttons will look more like ours."

"Good I wouldn't want the babies to have something hurt them. I'm the big brother so I will always look out for them."

Justin pulled Gus in a hug.

"You will be the best brother in the world. Lily and Liam are so lucky to have you as a big brother."

Brian agreed and Gus was on top of the world. His Daddy told him to take his backpack up to his room and change out of his school clothes.

When Gus reappeared Justin was standing over the bassinet watching his son & daughter. A sketch pad clutched in one hand. Gus came over to him and looked down at his brother & sister.

"What are you looking at Papa? Liam and Lily are just sleeping."

Justin smiled down at his oldest son.

"They are so new that I just can't stop looking at them. Each little movement or sound seems so special."

Gus looked a little confused it didn't seem to him that the babies were doing anything very interesting.

"You know Gus sometimes when you fall asleep after I read to you, Daddy and I stand a while to look at you while you sleep. That is what parents do; everything you do is special to us, something we want to remember.

When you were a new baby and I would babysit you when your Moms were busy, I used to spend a lot of time just watching you. You were the first baby that I really spent lot of time around. I remember when Molly was a baby but I wasn't very happy about her arrival. I liked being an only child."

Jennifer, listening from the kitchen, laughed.

"That is the truth Gus. Your Papa was very unhappy when Aunt Molly was born. Sometimes I think he is still working on resolving that jealousy."

"Mom, I am happy with Molly being around most of the time now."

That made everyone laugh, even Gus although he wasn't sure what was so funny. He felt pretty much the same way about his younger sister, most of the time she was just annoying.

Justin looked down at Gus.

"Hey Little Man, come up to the studio with me. I want to show you something."

Alice & Jennifer reminded them that dinner was almost ready as Justin & Gus went up the back stairs.

Up in the studio, Gus watched while Justin went through a couple drawers in a file cabinet before he found the sketch book he was looking for. He handed the book to Gus.

"Gus, this has a lot of the sketches I did of you when you were a little baby."

A fascinated Gus opened the book and looked through the pages of sketches.

"This is me Papa?"

Justin smiled.

"Yup. I told you I spent a lot of time looking at you and sketching you. I loved you from the first time I saw you. Just like Daddy and I love Lily and Liam. You know what Grandmom Jen says, the more people you have to love the more love there will be for everyone."

Gus had a big smile on his face as he paged through the sketch book. There were even some sketches of baby Gus being held by Mommy, Mama and Daddy. They all had big smiles on their faces as they gazed down at Gus.

"Papa, can I take this downstairs and look at it more after dinner?"

"Sure you can. We might want to even think about having a couple of those sketches framed. We could hang them on your bedroom wall here and in your bedroom at your Moms' house."

Gus was very excited about that idea and when they got downstairs he hurried over to show his Daddy the sketch book. Brian told him that he remembered Justin was always sketching Gus. John & Peter were also very interested in seeing the sketches of baby Gus. Justin was quite pleased that he remembered this sketch book. He felt like he was helping to offset any jealous feeling from Gus. It was a very tangible way of showing how excited everyone was about baby Gus.

Alice announced that dinner was ready. She and Jennifer set up breakfast bar as a Buffett. Everyone filled their plates and went into the dining room. Alice & Charlie joined the rest of the family for dinner. Since Brian, Justin & Jennifer were all determined that Gus not feel neglected this weekend, he received a lot of attention at dinner.

Once dinner was over, Charlie & Alice went over to the cottage, Peter & John cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher while Brian & Gus headed downstairs for a little train time. Liam & Lily were ready for their next meal so Justin & Jennifer each grabbed a heated bottle and a baby.

Papa and Grandmom Jen sat at opposite ends of a sofa with huge smiles on their faces. They kept up a conversation with the babies as they fed them their bottles. John & Peter could be heard laughing in the kitchen at the ridiculous conversations. This encouraged the bottle givers to try to outdo each other with silly, one sided conversations with Lily & Liam.

Eventually John & Peter came into the family room and hung over the back of the sofa to watch their cousins getting fed. They were in time to observe burping the babies. Lily was ready first and cooperated with her Grandmother by delivering an excellent burp without too much effort. Liam took a little longer to consume half his bottle and required more effort from his Papa to coax a burp out of him.

Jennifer looked down at Justin, at the other end of the sofa.

"Justin, I want to ask you something while Gus isn't around. Kevin has been so excited about the twins' arrival. I know he is anxious to meet them. Would it be alright if I went to pick him up tomorrow afternoon and brought him over here for a visit? I know you probably want to check with Brian but I think it would mean the world to Kevin."

Before Justin could answer John spoke up.

"I have a game tomorrow and the O'Brien are going to pick me up. Patrick said his parents figured you and Uncle Brian would be busy with the babies. Maybe they can drop Kevin off when they pick me up. He could go home with them after the game."

Justin had forgotten all about John's soccer game.

"John, I'm sorry we forgot about your game. Uncle Brian could go, he's made most of your game. He can take you."

John chuckled.

"Well you have had a lot on your mind so I forgive you forgetting about the game. It is not a big deal. I would feel bad for Uncle Brian to miss time with Liam and Lily. The O'Briens are going to the game anyway. It's not a big deal for them to pick me up.

Jennifer stood up with Lily and handed the empty bottle to Peter.

"Take this out to the kitchen for me please. This young lady needs a new diaper. After I clean her up I'll call Roxanne. Is that okay with you Justin or do you want to wait and talk to Brian?"

Justin smiled.

"No, go ahead and call the O'Briens'. Brian will be fine with Kevin spending some time here."

When Gus & Brian returned from train time, Jennifer was still holding Lily and Justin had Liam lying on the sofa beside him.

Gus spent some time just looking at his new siblings. Brian looked at Justin who just shrugged. Brian stooped down to Gus's level.

"Sonny Boy what are you doing?"

"Well Papa said Liam and Lily do special stuff that's worth seeing. I don't really get it. They are really cute but they don't do much except lay there."

Brian smiled and gave Gus a hug.

"That's okay Sonny Boy. In a few months they will start to do more interesting stuff. Meanwhile I don't think you will miss anything too important."

Justin told Gus that Kevin was going to visit tomorrow and he was excited to hear it. Jennifer kept her eyes on Brian who surprised her by smiling and telling Gus how great it was that Kevin was coming to see Gus's new brother & sister.

Jennifer went into the Parlor to call Roxanne and run their plans for the next day past her. Roxanne was happy to see Jennifer's name come up on her phone.

"Hello Jennifer. How are the twins doing?'"

"They are wonderful. My unbiased opinion is they are extremely adorable. The reason I am calling is we want Kevin to come and meet the babies tomorrow. I know he has been anxious for them to arrive. Gus is here for the weekend and he is excited about Kevin coming to visit.

I know you are picking up John for the soccer game and I thought you could leave Kevin here and pick him up after the game. Justin and Brian wanted me to thank you for providing transportation to and from the game for John."

Roxanne laughed nervously.

"There is no need for any of you to thank us for taking John to the soccer game. Jennifer I feel like I owe you all such a debt of gratitude that I'm honestly a little embarrassed to be thanked for something so minor.

You have been an unbelievable blessing for me and my family. Kevin adores you, he worships Gus and he loves Brian and Justin so much. You have all been so amazing with Kevin. You have no idea how rare that is. Are you sure you aren't busy enough with babies without adding Kevin to the mix?"

"Roxanne, my dear, you have no idea how much Kevin has enriched my life. He is just so full of love. I think because we are a somewhat unusual family we might be a little more accepting than some people. You should never feel that you owe us anything. Being with Kevin is certainly not charity work for us. He is a delightful little boy and we all treasure our time with him."

Roxanne was quiet as she got her emotions under control.

"Jennifer you have no idea how rare you attitude and acceptance are. Kevin will be beyond happy to visit tomorrow. As long as you are sure he won't be too much trouble."

Jennifer chuckled.

"Yes I am sure we can handle a visit from Kevin. We'll see you tomorrow. Again I want to stress that you don't owe us anything. Patrick has been a wonderful friend to John. Brian never give false compliments and often says what a great job Greg is doing at Kinnetik. Kevin is a delight to all of us and you are an exemplary mother who I feel privileged to call my friend."

Roxanne choked out a good bye and disconnected the call.

Jennifer smiled, poor Roxanne she must have felt so alone dealing with Kevin. Jennifer knew Greg was a devoted husband and father but mothers took so much of their children's issues onto their own shoulders. She hoped she would never meet Roxanne's parents since they seemed like such uncaring, selfish people. Jennifer smiled as she thought without ever meeting them, Roxanne's parents reminded her of Joan Kinney and that was NOT a good thing.

She went back to the family room area and reported that Kevin would get dropped off in the morning. Gus was sitting in a chair proudly holding Liam on his lap. Jennifer noticed Brian nearby ready to intervene if needed. John was happily holding Lily and walking her around the room and talking quietly to her.

Justin and Peter were sitting at the kitchen deep in discussion about something. Jennifer realized how silly it was to feel as filled with happiness as she did at this moment. She was just so thrilled to be a part of this family. Brian looked over at her with a funny little smile on his face. She felt like he understood how she felt.

Jennifer insisted that Brian & Justin needed to get more sleep so she was going to take nursery duty. Justin was skeptical about his mother's ability to cope with two babies for the entire night. He knew better than to express that opinion to his mother.

Brian and Justin gave Lily & Liam their 11 PM bottles and left Jennifer alone with her grandchildren in the nursery. Justin told his mother to just come knock on their door if she need help with Liam & Lily.

As soon as they left John came down the hall and went into the nursery.

"Grandmom Jen, let's use the baby monitor in my room. That way I can hear the babies when they wake up. I can come down and help you with them. That way the uncles can get a good night's sleep and perhaps a little romance."

John blushed a little at the romance comment which Jennifer thought was adorable.

"That is so sweet of you honey. I'll leave the monitor off unless I need you. Thank you for being so willing to help."

She gave John a hug which caused another blush but he gave Jennifer a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to the bedroom with the receiving half of the baby monitor in his hand.

Jennifer handled the first feeding around 1:30 on her own. It took a while to settle the babies after their bottles. Liam & Lily were awake and ready for another bottle a little before 4:30 AM. This time Jennifer called for John.

He appeared with a bad case of bed head and looking a little bleary eyed but did a great job feeding and burping Lily while Grandmom Jen took care of Liam. After the feeding, they rocked the babies in the rocking chairs Tucker had made. Jennifer used Justin's rocker and John used Brian's. Lily and Liam were soothed to sleep quickly. John returned to his bedroom and Jennifer settled back on the nursey day bed and fell asleep immediately.

Brian and Justin had a very romantic night which they both enjoyed very much. Brian woke up around six o'clock and managed to disengage himself from Justin. He pulled on some shorts and a T shirt and went over to the nursery. He opened the door and saw Jennifer asleep on the day bed. He checked the bassinet and smiled at his son & daughter sound asleep.

He grabbed the bassinet top and as quietly as possible walked out of the room and carefully shut the door. Brain went down to the family room and settled the babies in the bassinet frame before going out in the kitchen to start the coffee maker.

Brian had his first cup of coffee, guava juice and wheat toast while Lily & Liam slept peacefully. Just as Brian was finishing his coffee Peter and John made their appearance. Both boys went over to check out their sleeping cousins.

John smiled over at his uncle.

"Is Grandmom Jen awake?"

Brian shook his head.

"She was sleeping peacefully when I grabbed the babies and brought them down here. Her newest grandchildren might have kept Mother Taylor from getting much sleep last night."

Peter chuckled. John smiled at his uncle.

"I think Liam and Lily behaved pretty well last night. I helped give them their bottles around four thirty Grandmom said she had handled them on her own at one thirty."

Brian eyebrow went up.

"Did Jennifer come to your room to get you this morning?"

"No. I took the receiver from the baby monitor to my room. Grandmom said she would call me on that if she needed help. It was no big deal, I was happy to help her."

Brian had an odd expression on his face and just nodded. He fixed a travel mug of coffee.

"I'm going to take this coffee up to Uncle Justin. You guys keep your eyes on the twins. I be right back."

His nephews agreed and Brian went upstairs. Justin was just coming out of the bathroom. He smiled at Brian holding the mug of coffee.

"You're up early today Sunshine."

"I want to check on Mom and see how she made out last night."

Brian brought Justin up to date on what John had told him. Justin got what Brian considered his "wistful face".

"That was so sweet of John. Mom must have been delighted. Thanks for the coffee but I'm ready to go downstairs."

He came over to Brian, took the mug of coffee and gave Brian a kiss. The two men went down to the kitchen together. John & Peter were debating who would come down first, Grandmom Jen or Uncle Justin. When Justin & Brian walked into the kitchen area Peter got a big smile on his face and turned to his brother.

"Hah! You have to do my laundry for the next week."

Brian looked confused. John was frowning.

"It was a stupid bet but since when does Uncle Justin get out of bed this early. Especially since I can't imagine he got a whole lot of sleep last night."

Justin turned completely red and Brian smiled and took a bow. A little voice startled them all. Gus was standing in the door to the entrance hall.

"Daddy and Papa what are you doing out of bed so early?"

That comment led to more laughter which woke Liam & Lily. Brian and Justin went over to grab their babies. Peter announced he would heat the bottles. Daddy & Papa checked diapers and told Peter the bottles could wait a couple minutes.

Gus remembered JR's diapers so he moved to the kitchen, farther away from stinky diapers. John offered to make him some scrambled eggs and Gus was happy to say "Yes Please."

As Gus, his brother & sister were all finishing up their breakfast Grandmom Jen put in her appearance. She was careful to say good morning, first to Gus. He hurriedly climbed down from his stool and ran over to give Grandmom Jen a good morning hug & kiss.

She walked over to where John cleaning his scrambled egg pan. She put her arm around his waist.

"Good morning and thank you again to my baby feeding, diaper changing partner. She looked over at Justin and Brian. John woke up early this morning and helped me with Lily and Liam."

Justin nodded.

"Yeah we know. I guess you just never realized just how helpful John is. He is such a great guy, I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

Jennifer was startled for minute. She turned to John who was smiling.

"He is just playing you Grandmom. Uncle Brian wondered how you made out last night so I told him that we teamed up on the four thirty feeding."

Jennifer looked over at Brian and Justin who both had grins on their faces. She chose to ignore them as she made herself breakfast. John went upstairs to dress for soccer and Grandmom Jen suggested to Gus that he get dressed before Kevin arrived.

Gus was just coming down the stairs when the doorbell rang. He went over to the door and asked who was there. A little voice answered.

"It's me Kevin!"

Gus pulled the door open and opened his arms to hug Kevin. Kevin said hello in a quiet voice unlike his usual shouted greeting to Gus. Gus was puzzled.

"Kevin do you have a sore throat?"

"No! Mommy said I have to be quiet around the new babies."

Gus shook his head.

"Papa said that Lily and Liam have to get used to noises during the day. Come see them. They are so tiny and cute. Guess what! Grandmom Jen is here too."

Gus grabbed Kevin's hand and led the way to the family room. The rest of the O'Brien family, who had not run at full speed to the door, came inside after Gus & Kevin had already departed. Justin hurried into the entry hall, with a smile on his face, to greet them.

They followed Justin back to the family room. Jennifer was standing with Gus & an awestruck Kevin looking at Liam & Lily in their bassinet.

Kevin turned to his family.

"Come see Lily and Liam. They are so cute. Grandmom Jen showed us their hands and they have tiny little fingernails. They don't have much hair yet but Grandmom Jen said it will grow."

Roxanne, Greg and Patrick came over to the bassinet. Roxanne turned to Justin.

"Justin, they are beautiful. Oh my goodness you and Brian must be over the moon."

Justin had a sunshine smile on his face and took Brian hand.

"The whole family is pretty excited by these new additions. John has been a huge help. He even woke up early this morning to help Mom feed his cousins."

That focused everyone's attention on John who just shrugged. "It was no big deal."

John grabbed his soccer stuff and left for the game with most of the O'Brien family.

Justin decided that Kevin and Gus should sit on a sofa and hold Lily & Liam. The boys quickly scrambled up of the sofa. Brian and Justin carried the babies over to them. Justin handed Liam to Gus and made sure he was supporting his brother's head.

Brian took Lily over to Kevin. He gave Kevin a few instructions about holding babies. Grandmom Jen stood by with her camera. Gus had Kevin had ear to ear grins on their faces. They turned to look at each other holding the babies and burst out laughing.

Jennifer just kept snapping pictures. She thought it was perhaps the cutest thing she had ever seen. Gus and Kevin's delight was obvious. Justin and Brian, both smiling, stood close by in case they needed to intervene.

Lily and Liam had their eyes wide open. Gus was telling Liam who he was and that he loved him. Kevin took the hint and explained to Lily that he was her cousin and that he loved her a lot. Jennifer and Justin's eyes glistened with tears.

Peter was standing by Grandmom Jen and he suggested she sit on the sofa with the boys and the babies while he took more photos. When the babies started to fuss a little their fathers took them back. Kevin proudly announced that was the first time he ever held a baby and he really enjoyed it.

Justin said that he and Gus did a great job holding the twins which had both boys smiling with pride. Brian made the boys even more excited when he said he thought Liam and Lily enjoyed being held by Gus and Kevin.


	7. Chapter 7

**To Have & to Hold Forever**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad", along with other stories in the "Together Forever" Series. You don't have to read those stories first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews.

I don't own the original QAF characters just the situations I create. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Chapter 7**

While Lily & Liam had a little nap, Brian took Gus & Kevin downstairs for some train time. Justin used the time to sketch Gus & Kevin holding the twins. He studied one of the photos as he drew. Jennifer relaxed across the room but observed Justin as he worked. She didn't get many chances to see Justin sketch these days. She remembered watching Justin do this countless times since he was a small boy. She smiled as he pulled his lower lip between his teeth, he had done this when he concentrated for as long as she could remember.

Justin glanced over at his mother and chuckled.

"Mom, what are you looking at? You have to have seen me sketching about a million times over the years."

Jennifer nodded.

Probably. It is something I never get tired of watching. It makes me proud that I produced such a talented son. I think of all Craig missed out on when he cut you out of his life. He was such a foolish man."

Justin blushed and tuned back to his sketch just as the doorbell rang. He looked back to Jennifer.

"Wonder who that can be? I think we let everyone know we aren't quite ready for visitors yet."

He threw the sketch pad on a table and walked to the front door. He was surprised to see their mailman standing on the front step.

"Hi Justin. I have a certified letter that you have to sign for."

Justin signed the form and exchanged it for the legal size envelope the mailman held.

"Charlie told me the twins arrived so congratulations to you and Brian."

Justin thanked him and shut the door. The envelope had a return address of a lawyer Justin had never heard of before. He walked back into the family room. Jennifer looked up.

"Who was at the door honey?"

"The mailman, he had a certified letter for me from Nick Faneri, Attorney at Law. No idea who he is or what this is all about."

Just tore open the envelope and took out a thick pile of papers. He glanced at the cover letter and laughed.

"This guy is the lawyer for Craig's girlfriend. Or as he refers to her as Craig's fiancée. She is making a play for half of Craig's assets since she is carrying his child."

Jennifer came over to read the letter for herself.

"What are you going to do about this?"

Justin shrugged.

"Nothing. I see that he sent this same letter and information to Rob Mahan. He is handling Craig's estate so he can deal with Allison and her delusions. Don't bring this up in front of Gus. I'll talk to Brian later."

Jennifer nodded.

"Poor Gus would just be confused, I won't say anything."

Peter came down the backstairs from his room just as Lily & Liam woke up. Peter was startled by the timing.

"Did I wake up the babies?"

Justin smiled.

"No Buddy, just a coincidence. Would you do me a favor and go down to the train room and tell Gus and Kevin that I could use their help with the twins."

"Sure Papa."

The boys quickly appeared and hurried over to Justin. Gus took the lead.

"Kevin and me are ready to help Papa. What do you need us to do?"

Kevin nodded his head in agreement and both boys looked up at Justin, anxious to hear how they could help him. Jennifer was out on the kitchen heating two bottle. Justin smiled down at Gus & Kevin.

"How about you guys sit on the couch, like you did earlier, and you can feed Lily and Liam their bottles."

Justin almost laughed out loud at the look of wonder on both boys faces and they quickly scrambled up on the couch. Jennifer came over and handed one bottle to Kevin and the other to Gus. She and Justin retrieved Liam & Lily from the bassinet and carried them over to the couch.

Jennifer helped settle Liam onto Gus's lap before sitting beside him. Justin got Kevin in the correct positon to hold Lily securely before he joined his mother and the boys on the couch.

Justin & Jennifer showed the boys the correct way to hold the bottles. Both looked very serious about their feeding duties. Brian & Peter appeared from the lower level and both smiled at the scene in the family room.

Brian walked over to the couch.

"Wow Gus and Kevin! You guys look like you are doing a great job. Thanks for helping us out with the Lily and Liam."

Both boys got huge grins on their faces but kept their attention focused on the babies they were feeding. Peter took a couple pictures with his phone. He sent the photo of Gus to his mothers & Debbie. Kevin's photo was sent to his parents. The O'Briens and John had just gotten in the car when Roxanne gasped in surprise. Greg, Patrick & John all asked her what was wrong and she showed them the photo of Kevin happily feeding Lily.

Greg & Roxanne both had tears in their eyes as they quickly kissed. Patrick & John rolled their eyes.

Justin & Jennifer did burping duty while explaining what they were doing to Kevin & Gus who were both fascinated by the process. Liam & Lily were enjoying the second half of their bottles when John & the O'Briens walked into the family room.

Kevin looked up briefly before returning his full attention to Lily.

"I can't leave yet. Uncle Justin asked me to help with feeding Lily."

His father told him that he was doing a great job and they were happy to wait until he was done feeding the baby. Kevin reminded his father that her name was Lily. Patrick came over and knelt by Kevin.

"Kevin you are doing such a great job! I didn't know you knew how to feed a baby."

Kevin answered his brother but never took his eyes off Lily.

"Uncle Justin showed me how to hold Lily and the bottle. Gus and me were playing trains with Uncle Brian but Uncle Justin sent Peter to say he needed our help."

Roxanne came over and gave her youngest son a kiss on the top of his head while Greg took a few pictures with his phone.

Lily was done her bottle and Justin burped her while Kevin closely observed the process. Justin cuddled Lily while Kevin sat beside him. He looked up at Justin.

"Uncle Justin do you need me to stay and help anymore or can I go home with my Mom and Dad?"

A smiling Justin looked down at Kevin.

"Thanks for all your help this afternoon Kevin. I know Liam and Lily enjoyed spending time with you."

Grandmom Jen gave Kevin a big hug & kiss, he clung to her and told her he loved her which delighted her. Brian ruffled Kevin's hair and thanked him for his help. Gus gave his friend a hug good bye and a supremely happy Kevin left with his family. Roxanne stayed back for a minute to thank Jennifer, Justin & Brian.

Brian surprised everyone by telling Roxanne.

"You never have to thank us for having Kevin here, it is always our pleasure to spend time with the little guy."

Roxanne surprised Brian by giving him a quick hug before hurrying out of the house. Brian's aggrieved expression made the other residents of the house laugh even Gus. Brian grabbed Lily off Justin.

"Come here Princess. Daddy is going to tell you about all the things he will buy you. We won't pay any attention to all these silly people."

He carried her out on the patio saying they needed to get some fresh. Gus trailed after his father & sister while Jennifer cuddled Liam. Justin said he had a couple things to take care of in the studio. John & Peter headed down to the game room.

When Justin came back downstairs, Liam was asleep in the bassinet and Jennifer was napping in a recliner. He headed out onto the patio. He stopped for a moment, Brian was on a lounger with Gus in his lap and Lily was on Gus's lap. Brian's arms were around both the kids, holding Lily firmly on her brother's lap.

When Justin strolled over to them Brian looked up with a smile.

"Hey Sunshine. Gus and I are having a nice chat while Lily has a little sleep."

Justin leaned down to deliver a kiss to his partner.

"Well her Grandmom and her brother are also getting some sleep inside."

Brian chuckled. Justin pulled a chair over next to the lounger. He, Brian & Gus talked softly while a content Lily slept.

The household, except for the twins, were just finishing dinner when Alice called to ask if Chuck, Nancy & their children could visit Lily & Liam. Justin was happy to agree to a visit, another chance to show off the twins.

David, Suzanne & Mark was all happy to hold the babies and get their picture taken. Justin had a sunshine smile the whole time as everyone agreed that Lily & Liam were adorable. Brian was not able to maintain his no emotion face as he listened to everyone praising his son & daughter.

Gus took Mark downstairs for some train time, David went down to the game room with John & Peter. Suzanne was happy to sit & hold Liam while her mother kept Lily on her lap.

After the Simpson Family left, Justin & Jennifer had a discussion about night duty for Lily & Liam. Brian wisely escaped to the study while the Taylors dueled. Justin eventually got his mother to agree to stay in the guest room and let him & Brian do night duty for Liam & Lily.

Justin & Brian were up twice in the night with Liam & Lily but found the babies were easily soothed back to sleep using their custom made rockers. Before going to bed Jennifer & John made plans to get up early and take the babies downstairs before Brian & Justin woke up.

Early in the morning they crept into the nursery and John quickly turned off the baby monitor. He carried the bassinet down to the family room. When Lily & Liam woke a short time later, Grandmom Jen & Cousin John got their diapers changed and were feeding them bottles when Brian appeared.

Jennifer looked up.

"Justin still asleep?"

Brian smiled.

"You know your son well. He is sound asleep. When I looked at the clock and realized there was no noise from the nursery I figured you two had kidnapped my children."

Brian leaned over to kiss the twins on the head before going to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and make his wheat toast. He watched as John & Mother Taylor expertly burped Liam & Lily.

Brian prepared a cup of coffee for Justin before coming over and gathering his children in his arms. He got upstairs just as Gus emerged from his room.

"Come on Sonny Boy, let's wake up your Papa."

Gus had a big smile on his face as he opened the master bedroom door for his Daddy. Justin was still sound asleep. Gus carefully climbed onto the bed. Brian placed the coffee cup on Justin's bedside table.

"Time to wake up Sunshine, you have visitors."

Justin reluctantly opened his eyes but smiled when he saw the twins in Brian's arms. Gus giggled and Justin turned to see his older son kneeling on the bed beside him.

"Well I normally hate to wake up in the morning but with all my children here together this is pretty great."

Gus gave his Papa a good morning kiss and moved back so Brian could place his brother & sister on the bed beside Papa. Gus said hello to Lily & Liam who looked at him with wide open eyes.

Justin smile got even bigger.

"Gus new babies usually aren't really aware of their surroundings but I think Liam and Lily know you are their big brother. They already love you."

Gus's smile went ear to ear as he looked down at the twins.

"I love them too Papa. I am going to be the best big brother I can be for them."

Brian got on the bed beside Gus.

"Sonny Boy, your Papa and I know what an awesome big brother you will be. Lily and Liam will love you so much!"

Gus was at a loss for words but extremely happy & proud. Justin's stomach let out a loud rumble which startled the babies who started to cry. Brian and Gus burst out laughing as Justin attempted to calm the newest additions to the family.

They all went back downstairs Brian & Justin each carrying a baby and Gus carrying Justin's coffee. Jennifer was in the kitchen making waffles for breakfast. Justin walked over and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow Mom! We may not let you go home today. You are spoiling us."

Jennifer just laughed as she continued to make breakfast for the family.

The doorbell rang as breakfast cleanup was winding down. Brian turned to Gus.

"That must be Grandmom Debbie and Grandpop Carl. Why don't you let them in?"

Gus was off like a shot and they could hear Debbie's usual loud greeting. The three of them came in to the family room with a happy Gus riding in Carl's arms. Gus directed Carl to the bassinet where Lily & Liam were sound asleep. Debbie followed behind.

It was Carl's first time to see the twins and he agreed with the majority opinion that they were adorable. Debbie added that "they looked like fucking angels" which made Gus giggle. Grandmom Debbie's colorful vocabulary & over the top behavior was all part of her appeal to Gus.

Debbie had, of course, come with some prepared food that could be used for lunches & dinners. She told John that she knew he was a big help with cooking but she had heard that he was also a "big fucking help" with his new cousins. That caused an embarrassed John to blush and escape to his room with Peter following him upstairs.

Brian laughed and shook his head.

"Well Deb you were able to scare off my nephews pretty quickly."

An unconcerned Debbie just shrugged as she scooped up Liam Victor for some special attention. Carl picked up Lily and remarked that she looked exactly like Justin. Jennifer again insisted that photos be taken so Debbie, Carl, Gus and the babies posed on the sofa.

Gus was happy to show Debbie & Carl the sketch book from when he was a baby. Carl was especially interested in seeing the sketches since he wasn't around when Gus was a newborn.

Debbie was quick to let Justin & Brian know that she was available any time for babysitting. She had already had Carl get down Michael's crib from her attic. She planned to repaint it.

Justin was quick to point out that the crib might have lead paint. He told Debbie he would order a new crib to be sent to her house. Debbie pointed out the crib had been used for Michael, Gus & JR but Justin was firm. No babysitting if Lily & Liam were put in that crib.

Everyone else tried to hide their smiles as the "discussion" got a little heated but in the end Justin triumphed. When Debbie conceded, Gus went over to her.

"Don't feel bad Grandmom Debbie. Daddy always says that when Papa is determined no one can change his mind."

Justin gave Brian a narrowed eye look. Brian chuckled.

"Justin! You know that is true."

Jennifer chimed in.

"He was always stubborn, even as a little boy. I did warn you about him Brian."

That made everyone, even Justin, laugh. Brian shrugged.

"Well I guess you have to take the bad with the good. All thing considered I don't think I made out too badly."

That un-Brian like public compliment earned him a kiss from his stubborn partner. When Debbie & Carl left, Brian asked Gus to go up and let his cousins know that Hurricane Debbie had moved on. John & Peter reappeared with a laughing Gus slung over John's shoulder.

Once Liam & Lily had their late afternoon bottles, Jennifer announced that she was going to head home. Since Brian was not going into Kinnetik the next day Jennifer was going to drop Gus at his mothers' house.

Gus was unhappy about leaving her new siblings so Jennifer sweetened the deal by saying they would stop at Dairy Queen on the way back to Pittsburgh. Brian started to object to that plan but was quickly shut down by Mother Taylor.

Gus had picked a few sketches from Justin's book to take with him. Justin put them in a small portfolio to protect them.

Jennifer pulled up in front of the house. She told Gus to grab his backpack and she would carry the portfolio. It was a nice spring day so the windows in the house were open. As they crossed the porch Jennifer heard a familiar voice talking with Melanie & Lindsay.

She couldn't hear everything but she did hear "Florida" and the "house shows really well". Gus opened the front door and announced he was home. Jennifer followed him into the house.

Karin Fox, a real estate agent Jennifer had done business with, was standing in the dining room with Gus's moms. All three women looked a little startled to see Jennifer.

Lindsay knelt down to get a hug & kiss from Gus.

"Sweetie, I'm surprised to see you so early. I thought you would be coming home later."

Jennifer assumed her country club smile.

"Well Lily and Liam had their bottles and were settled back to sleep so I thought Gus and I would get on the road. I hope that isn't a problem."

She turned to Karin.

"Karin, how lovely to see you. I didn't know you knew Mel & Linds."

Karin looked quickly at Mel who replied.

"We know Karin from the LGBT center. We are working on a project together."

Mel looked over at Gus.

Did you have a nice weekend Gus? Hopefully the babies didn't distract your Dad too much."

"Liam and Lily are great! They are really cute and I helped feed them. Kevin came over yesterday and we both feed the babies. Daddy and Papa said they think Lily and Liam already know I am their big brother. It was so much fun to be there!"

Jennifer's smile faded a little when Mel answered with an annoyed look on her face.

"Of course they had Kevin over to the house while you were there."

Gus just nodded and Jennifer handed him the portfolio to take up to his room with his back pack. Karin said good bye quickly and left. Lindsay found something to do in the kitchen.

Jennifer faced Melanie.

"I don't understand why you found it necessary to say something about Kevin coming to the house. He is a very sweet little boy and he adores Gus."

Melanie stood her ground.

"I don't like that his parents along with Brian and Justin want to force him on Gus. Its fine once in a while but they were already distracted by the new babies and then push Kevin onto Gus. If they didn't have the time to spend with Gus maybe he should have stayed home. That is what we suggested."

Jennifer's smile never faltered.

"I find it fascinating that you, who trumpets her works with the downtrodden and minimalized people in the world are so dismissive of a child like Kevin. Maybe if you took the time to actually spend some time with him you would appreciate all his good qualities. I find it inspirational that Gus is such an accepting child and am amazed you don't feel proud of him for that quality."

"Jennifer I have told you before that how we raise our son is not really your concern."

Jennifer laughed.

"I am concerned about many things Melanie and let me assure you, once again, that your opinions mean nothing to me."

Gus suddenly reappeared and Jennifer gave him a hug & kiss good bye. One final appraising look at Melanie and Jennifer left.

As soon as she got home Jennifer called Brian's cell. He was doing a little work in the study when she called.

"What's up Mother Taylor? Did you forget something?"

"No Brian. I want to let you know about dropping off Gus."

Brian frowned.

"What happened?"

"As we walked across the porch to the door I heard Melanie and Lindsay talking to another woman inside the house. I couldn't heard the whole conversation but I heard Florida and that the house shows well. The other woman is a real estate agent I know.

They all seemed surprised to see us. Mel claimed they knew the woman, Karin Fox, from the LGBT center and they were working on a project together. I know Melanie has family in Florida so I thought you should know what I overheard. I wouldn't be surprised if the bitch is planning on moving."

Brian smiled at Jennifer's description of Mel and thanked her for calling. He assured Jennifer that he would look into the matter.

Brian's first call was to the private detective he sometimes used. He also emailed Larry Buchanan, his attorney, about the joint custody agreement that was in place for Gus. He wanted to know if Mel & Linds could move Gus out of state without his permission.

After he did that he let Justin know what Jennifer had told him. As he excepted Justin was livid.


	8. Chapter 8

**To Have & to Hold Forever**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad", along with other stories in the "Together Forever" Series. You don't have to read those stories first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews.

I don't own the original QAF characters just the situations I create. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Chapter 8**

As soon as Jennifer left Lindsay reappeared from the kitchen.

"Gus Honey, JR is down in the playroom. Why don't you go down and play until dinner is ready."

That sounded like a good plan to Gus who smiled and headed down to the basement. Lindsay turned to her wife.

"Do you think Jennifer believed we were talking about an LGBT project with Karin?"

Melanie shrugged.

"I'm not sure but don't worry. We aren't going to let anything upset our plans. We need to get away from all this interference in our lives."

Memories of their aborted Canadian adventure jumped into both women's minds but neither said anything out loud. Together they walked out to the kitchen to work on dinner.

Justin wanted to go and confront Melanie & Lindsay but Brian convinced him to wait until they had gathered more information. Brian wanted to hear what their attorney had to say before letting the munchers know that he & Justin were on to them.

The lawyer discussion reminded Justin about the letter, which he had shoved into a drawer yesterday, from Rob Mahan. Now he retrieved that letter and showed it to Brian.

"This came yesterday. I signed for it while you were down in the train room with the boys. I forgot all about it until we started talking about lawyers."

Brian quickly skimmed the document before laughing.

"Seems like Allison is destined for some serious disappointment. I wonder if she knows about Craig's little snip or is as clueless as she seems?"

Justin chuckled and shrugged. They decided that pizza seemed like a good dinner choice. Brian did insist they make salad so there was something healthy served with their dinner.

It was a long night for the twin's fathers. Liam & Lily were awake several times and did not go back to sleep easily. During their 4th trip to the nursery Brian looked over at his partner. Justin had dark circles under his eyes and he appeared to be sleepwalking, unsure of exactly where he was or what he was doing.

Brian shook his head. "Justin, you need to just go to bed. I'll deal with the twins. If I need help I'll get John."

"Brian, I am perfectly capable of taking care of our babies. I don't need you pampering me or trying to get me to do less."

An annoyed brunet walked over and grabbed Lily from her Papa's arms.

"You look like you are about to fall over. I was afraid you would drop this baby. We both know you need more sleep than I do. Now just fucking go to bed before you collapse."

Justin so wanted to argue but he knew what Brian said was right. He did give Brian a dirty look before he walked out of the nursey and went to their bedroom where he dropped on the bed, sound asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Brian was able to get a couple hours sleep on the nursery daybed. A little after 7 AM the nursery door opened and Justin walked into the room. Brian opened his eyes.

"What time is it?"

Justin ran his fingers through Brian's hair.

"It's around seven. Why don't you go to bed and get some sleep. I'll take the Lily and Liam downstairs."

Brian got up, gave Justin a quick kiss, leaned over the crib to get a look at his son & daughter before heading to the Master bedroom. Justin put Liam & Lily into the bassinet and went downstairs.

John & Peter were having breakfast, but John came over to check on his cousins now sleeping contentedly.

"How did Lily & Liam sleep last night?"

"Not very well. I conked out around three. Uncle Brian did nursery duty and now he is getting some sleep."

Peter brought Justin a mug of coffee before both boys went back to their breakfast.

Alice came through the patio door just as John & Peter started upstairs to get dressed. Liam & Lily chose that moment to loudly announce they were awake and hungry. Alice smiled as she scooped Lily up in her arms.

"This little angel smells like she needs a clean diaper before she gets her bottle. I take care of her while you attend to her brother."

Justin raised his eyes to heaven. "It all seemed so magical when we found out we were having twins. The reality seems somewhat less magical at this moment."

Alice laughed as she quickly changed Lilly's diaper and carried her out to the kitchen to warm two bottles. By the time John & Peter came downstairs, dressed for school, Alice & Justin were sitting on the sofa feeding the twins.

John came over and gave each of his cousins a gentle pat on the head.

"School is almost over and then I will be able to be a lot more help with Lily and Liam."

Justin smiled. "Taking care of the twins is not your responsibly."

John smiled at his uncle. "I like helping with the Munchkins. It wasn't your and Uncle Brian's responsibility to take care of Peter and me but you have been doing a pretty good job at it."

Peter chuckled. "I don't mind helping as long as it doesn't involve dirty diapers."

Alice laughed before she reminded the boys to go outside so they didn't keep Mrs Gardner waiting.

Liam & Lily were feed, burped and back to sleep when Cassie arrived. Justin took the opportunity to go to upstairs to check on Brian. He heard the shower running as he walked into the bedroom. He closed and locked the door before dropping his clothes on the bedroom floor and hurrying into the bathroom.

Brian was momentarily surprised when the shower door opened. He turned and Justin fell to his knees, leaned forward and sucked Brian's cock into his mouth. Brian ran his fingers through his partner's soft blonde hair. After a few minutes Brian pulled Justin to his feet.

Now it was Brian's turn to drop to his knees and prepare Justin for fucking. Justin moaned as his hole received special attention from Brian. Justin moved into position against the shower wall and Brian came up behind him and entered him quickly. Justin turned his head so they could kiss as he continued to moan in pleasure.

It took some time for the two satisfied men to emerge freshly washed from their shower. They dried off and got dressed quickly. They walked downstairs together and made their way to the kitchen to get something to eat. Their children were wide awake and lying on the sofa, watched over by Cassie.

Daddy & Papa went over to give them kisses before going to the kitchen where Alice was waiting to feed them.

When Brian finished his brunch, he announced he was going to check his emails and went down to the study. He was only gone a few minutes when he came back for Justin.

When they got to the study Brian shut the door, grabbed some papers off the printer and joined Justin on the sofa.

"Here are email replies from Larry and our investigator."

Justin quickly looked over the papers. The private investigator was able to find out that Melanie had applied for and accepted a position with a law firm in Melbourne, Florida where her family lived. Larry's email dealt with the Gus's custody agreement. It did not specifically forbid Melanie & Lindsay from moving out of the area; it did state that Gus was required to spend at least one weekend each month with his fathers. A move to Florida would make it virtually impossible for Gus to spend weekends with Brian and Justin.

Larry suggested that if there was actual proof that Gus's mothers were planning to move out of state, they should file a restraining order to stop the move. Melanie would probably claim hardship and it was likely there would be a court battle.

Justin looked at Brian.

"Guess we need to get that restraining order filed. I can't believe Melanie planned all this without thinking we would find out about it."

"I imagine she thought she could move Gus to Florida and once he was there it would be more difficult for us to get him back here to Pennsylvania. I already emailed Larry to tell him to file the restraining order today."

Brian's cellphone started to ring and he glanced at the display and quickly showing it Justin before connecting the call.

"Hi Sonny Boy."

"Daddy I am on lunch at school. This morning I heard Momma tell Mommy that the move has to happen sooner than expected. She said that Mommy should fly to Florida Wednesday with JR and me.

Daddy I don't want to move away from you and Papa and my new brother and sister. Did you know that we were moving?"

Brian gripped the phone so tightly his knuckles were white. Justin moved closer and put a comforting hand on Brian's shoulder.

"Well Sonny Boy I just found out that your Momma was thinking about changing jobs. Don't worry you are not going to leave tomorrow. I'll make sure of that don't you worry."

Gus's relief was evident in his voice. "Okay Daddy. Thanks."

Father and son ended the conversation saying they loved each other.

Brian was furious and Justin was incandescent with rage. Justin wanted to drive to the city and confront Melanie but Brian convinced him that would be counterproductive. Brian called Larry and told him about his phone call from Gus. Larry assured him the restraining order was on its way to the Allegheny County Courthouse. Once it was filed Larry would notify Melanie.

Brian called Debbie and Michael to let them know about the planned move to Florida. As expected, they were both shocked and angered by the news. Justin called his mother to let her know her suspicions about Melanie and Lindsay were correct. Jennifer wanted to go to Melanie's office and confront her but Justin convinced her to let Brian handle the situation.

As Larry suspected the restraining order was easily fast-tracked through the courthouse. Before he had a chance to call Melanie a copy of the order was delivered to her at the office. A copy was also delivered to a surprised Lindsay at home.

Melanie was quick to call Larry Buchanan after the restraining order was delivered. He smiled when his secretary told him Melanie Marcus was holding for him,

"Hello Melanie. I guess you have received a copy of the restraining order we just filed."

"Yes. I just got a copy of this bullshit order. There is nothing in the custody agreement that Brian forced us to sign that prohibits us moving."

Larry rolled his eyes.

"There is no specific mention of you moving but the agreement calls for Gus to spend weekends with Brian. If you move him to Florida that will be impossible. Therefore, as long as the custody agreement is in place you are prohibited from moving Gus so far away."

"Brian has plenty of money. He can afford to fly Gus back here or he could fly to Florida every other weekend. You can't keep us prisoners in Pittsburgh for Brian Kinney's convenience."

Larry took a deep breath.

"Melanie really, save the dramatics for the courtroom. The facts are you signed a custody agreement with my client and now you want to violate that agreement. Now that you have been served with the restraining order you must understand that if you do violate the custody agreement, which is perfectly legal, you stand an excellent chance of being disbarred.

Brian and Justin have four other minors who they are responsible for. They do not have the luxury of flying to Florida every other weekend. Gus flying to Pittsburgh after school on Friday and flying back to Florida on Sunday does not constitute a weekend with his fathers. You know that, I know that, and the courts will recognize that fact.

What I suggest you spend your time doing is prepare for a possible custody battle. I think there is a very good chance Brian and Justin will sue for primary custody of Gus. I am aware that my clients have supplied extraordinary financial support. I find it shocking that you repay that support by attempting to secret Gus out of state."

Melanie laughed harshly.

"Brian should remember that I know a great desal about him and how he has lived his life. You and your clients should understand that I won't hesitate to use that knowledge to defeat any attempt they make to seek custody of my son."

"Melanie you should remember that my clients and I know a great deal about how you have lived your life. Your separations from Lindsay. Your ill-advised move to Canada. Your precarious financial situation, Lindsay's mental health issues.

You need to remember that you gave a positive reply to the Commonwealth's investigation when John and Peter were placed in Brian and Justin's custody. There are documented positive reports from the welfare department psychologist on how well they handled John and Peter once they entered their custody.

Your case against Brian and Justin is built on quicksand."

Melanie's answer was to hang up. Larry documented the call in his files and sent an email to Brian and Justin bringing them up to date.

An irate Melanie had just slammed down her phone when her assistant came into the office.

"Ms Rapport wants to see you."

Bernice Rapport was the managing partner at Melanie's law firm.

Melanie shook her head. "Tell her I'm tied up."

The assistant rolled her eyes. "She said she wants you in her office immediately."

Melanie gave a loud "huff" and hurried down the hall to the large corner office of Bernice Rapport. Bernice's assistant waved Melanie on. After a quick knock Melanie entered the office. Bernice was sitting behind her desk. She indicated Melanie sit in a guest chair in front of the desk. Bernice continued to peruse a document while Melanie sat waiting.

Finally, Bernice looked up.

"We seem to have a situation Ms Marcus. I do not wish to see your custody agreement cause any issues for this law firm. I know you were well thought of in the past, before my tenure here, but honestly I have found your performance lackluster.

As you are aware, I was not at all disappointed by your proposed move to Florida. However, I do not wish that move to cause this law firm to incur any adverse publicity. A public trial that involves two of this city's most well know gay men is, in my opinion, to be avoided at all costs."

"I guess you have seen the restraining order. I believe it is groundless and I will make sure I get it lifted as soon as possible."

Bernice had an unpleasant smile on her face.

"Lackluster performance, as usual, you have let your personal feelings and emotions interfere with your legal judgment.

Having reviewed the custody agreement I think a strong case can be made that this agreement does indeed prevent you from moving so far away from Brian Kinney that Gus Petersen-Marcus cannot spend weekends with him.

Mr Kinney is a wealthy man and his legal representation is excellent. He and his partner were awarded permanent custody of his nephews so that indicates, to me, that an excellent case could be made that he retain his current custody of Gus. I believe it is within the realm of possibility that Mr Kinney and Mr Taylor could make a case to assume primary custody.

You are a lawyer Ms Marcus and if you had plans to relocate, those plans should have been addressed in the custody document."

"Ms Rapport I really don't think my personal business is any concern of yours."

"Well Ms Marcus you are mistaken. I am aware, I admit from office gossip, that you feel this custody document was signed under duress. My understanding is that Mr Kinney and Mr Taylor loaned, or gave, you and your wife a large sum of money. As part of that monetary arrangement the gentlemen demanded a formal custody agreement.

I strongly disagree with your claim of duress. I will not have this law firm featured in any news stories about your attempt to back out of a legitimate custody agreement. If you pursue that course of action, I will request your resignation."

Melanie was shocked into silence. If she lost this job and could not take the Florida job, she and Lindsay would have no income. They managed to put some savings aside but nothing that would carry them for more than 2 months. She had no doubt that if they fell behind on mortgage payments Brian & Justin would foreclose.

There seemed to be little reason to continue this conversation, so Melanie thanked the managing partner for her time and her advice and fled back to her office. She sat staring out the window of her office at the brick wall of the building next door.

Melanie was realistic enough to understand that Brian and Justin with their virtually unlimited financial resources could afford the best legal representation. She also understood that Gus would be interviewed by child psychologists and would give glowing reports of staying with Brian & Justin. What kid wouldn't like staying where his every wish was granted.

Melanie always felt she & Lindsay had to do the heavy lifting part of parenting. Brian & Justin got to do all the fun parts. Fucking Brian Kinney seemed to live a charmed life to her.

Melanie's musings were interrupted by her assistant who let her know Debbie Novotny was waiting to see her. Melanie sighed but said to show Debbie in.

Debbie marched into the office and stared down at Melanie.

"Is it true?"

Melanie shrugged. "Is what true?"

"That you are planning to run off again and take the children away from their fathers and their family."

"I wouldn't ever describe it as running off but yes. Lindsay and I are going to move to Florida near my family."

Debbie sat in a guest chair but her angry gaze never left Melanie's face.

"I always thought you were a smart girl, Mel. Now it seems like you can't learn from past mistakes. You ran off half cocked to Canada and we all know what a disaster that turned out to be. Now it seems like you are trying to do the same thing again."

Melanie was not pleased to be lectured by Debbie.

"We are planning to move close to my family, so it really isn't the same as moving to Canada. We will have lots of family support in Florida. This is what Lindsay and I decided would be best for OUR family. We will be able to raise our children without a lot of interference from outsiders."

Debbie laughed.

"Doesn't seem to me that your family has provided much support over the years or at least I haven't heard about it if they did. So me and Michael, Brian and Sunshine are interfering in your life. You are a fucking, ungrateful bitch.

When I was raising Michael all alone I would have been thrilled to have his father send me money for anything he needed. Not only does Brian and Sunshine give you money for Gus but they extended Lindsay's medical insurance when you needed it. They pay the school tuition for both your kids.

What you call interference, I call fucking support. I think you are so fucking jealous of Brian and his successful life that it is clouding your judgement. Gus and JR love their daddies and they will hate being uprooted again."

"Yes, Gus is very used to being indulged by Brian and Justin. That is what I am afraid of, that he will grow up as a selfish, spoiled person. That is one of the most important reason for moving."

Debbie was stunned to silence for an instant. That was a long time for Debbie to be silent.

"Brian and Sunshine are loving considerate people. What have you ever done for anyone? Those boys took in Brian's nephews, even though they had no obligation to do that. Brian gave Ted a chance when no one else would have. They fucking paid off my mortgage. They pay for Molly's education.

I won't even go further into what they have done for you and Lindsay. What have you ever done for them? Mostly what I've heard is you complain about fucking interference, not a word about the shit hole you would be in without them. You didn't even have the money to take the classes to get your license to practice law back."

Melanie stood up.

"I will live my life the way I think is correct. I don't answer to you or to anyone else in Pittsburgh. Please leave my office."

Debbie stood up and yelled at the top of her voice.

"I hope everyone here knows not to turn their back on you! You are a sneaky manipulative bitch and the most ungrateful person I have ever met!"

Debbie turned and left. She was gratified to see so many people observing her from their office doors. Obviously her message had been delivered successfully.

When Debbie got home, she called out for her shift at the diner, a rare occurrence. Carl arrived home and by than Debbie had gotten herself into such an upset state that he insisted upon taking her to urgent care. Her blood pressure was high but a mild tranquilizer got her calmed down enough to go home and go to bed.

Lily and Liam kept Brian and Justin busy enough that they didn't have time to obsess over Melanie and her plans. During a nap time for the twins, Brian & Justin did escape to the study and talk about what it would mean if they assumed full custody of Gus.

Brian loved his son but did get a little disconcerted to think they could have five children living under their roof. Justin just shrugged and said "what's one more". Brian was not sure if he should laugh or cry. Of course there was not any serious doubt that that if needed Gus would be welcomed by his Daddy and his Papa.

Meanwhile, once she was calmer, Debbie had called Jennifer to tell her about her visit to Melanie's office. Jennifer had been hard at work herself and had some information to impart to Melanie.

Shortly after Melanie got home from the office the front doorbell sounded. Gus ran to answer the door. Melanie was in the kitchen but could hear Gus's surprised welcome to Grandmom Jen. She & Lindsay looked at each other, with amazement, before heading to the front door.

JR had joined her brother in greeting Jennifer. Both children were delighted to see her.

Lindsay had a fake smile on her face as she extended her hand to Jennifer. Jennifer looked at the hand and shook her head.

"Mel, Linds I need to have a few words with you. Maybe the children could go down to the playroom for a little while."

Once the Gus & JR were dispatched to the basement Jennifer strolled into the living room, followed by Lindsay & Melanie.

Melanie attempted to take charge of the situation.

"I'm not sure why you are here but I want to assure you that how we choose to live our lives is none of your concern. If we decide to move or not move it has nothing to do with you."

Jennifer sat on a chair; a smile fixed on her face.

"Melanie dear, I am more than capable of decided what does or does not concern me. I have warned both you and Lindsay that if you attempted to harm my sons in any way that I would protect them."

Lindsay sat opposite Jennifer while Melanie continued to stand. Lindsay had the same false smile on her face as Jennifer did.

"I suppose that Brian and Justin asked you to come here. I must agree with Melanie that our lives need not be any concern of yours. We are capable of making our own decisions. As far as I know you only have one son."

"Lindsay dear, no one sent me here. My sons, I consider Brian to be my son, do not even know I am here. I am also capable of making my own decisions and following through on my promises. I do want to point out that your mental state and your ability to make good, rational decisions might be called into doubt based on your recent history."

Melanie was incensed.

"How dare you say that to my wife."

"I dare to say that and quite a bit more. As it turns out I have a brother that lives in the Melbourne area. He belongs to the same country club as the managing partner of the law firm you applied to. Brian's investigator was able to find out about your proposed job in Florida.

I told my brother about the restraining order and you trying to sneak your children out of the state before their fathers even knew about your move. My brother called his friend, the managing partner, and I'm pretty sure your job offer will be rescinded."

Melanie got right in Jennifer's face.

"How dare you do that! You had no right to pass on that information!"

"Melanie dear, move back now! I have promised both you and Lindsay that if you attempted to hurt my sons that I would do everything in my power to protect them. You were both foolish enough to not take me seriously.

I discovered I share a few mutual acquaintances with Bernice Rapport. I may use those connections to arrange a lunch with Bernice. She may also be interested in hearing about the caliber of person you are. I have no idea why you are surprised or shocked. I have no secret of my feelings about you both.

You are selfish, ungrateful people. I plan to continue to do whatever I can to fuck with your lives."

Jennifer stood, brushed passed Melanie and left the house.

Both women were stunned by Jennifer's visit. Lindsay started to cry and Melanie did her best to comfort her. Once Lindsay was under control, they called their children to come up from the basement for dinner.

Gus was disappointed that Grandmom Jen left without saying good-bye. His Mama assured him that Jennifer was just in a rush.

Once Gus & JR were in bed, Mel & Linds spent a long time talking about their options. There did not appear to be an easy way to complete the move to Florida. Mel insisted once they addressed the legal issues the move could still go forward. She did not believe Jennifer had actually been able to block her job with the Melbourne law firm.

Lindsay had taken an extra pill to calm herself and had little to add to the conversation. She mostly just agreed with Melanie and expressed hope they could eventually move forward with their plans.

Brian and Justin, feeling they had blocked the Florida move at least for the moment, continued to concentrate most of their attention on their son & daughter. Lily & Liam slept better than the previous night and their fathers were able to get 4 uninterrupted hours of sleep between feeding.

The next morning, after the twins were changed and fed, Brian was checking his emails in the study when Justin got a phone call from his mother. He was amazed when Jennifer told him about her call to her brother in Melbourne Florida. She was quite proud that she was able to throw doubt on Melanie's proposed position at a law firm there.

Justin attempted to make his mother understand that there was no need for her to involve herself in his & Brian's dispute with Gus's mothers. Jennifer let her son know that she was already involved and intended to continue with her campaign to disrupt the lives of Melanie and Lindsay. She didn't care if Justin approved or not.

Justin had just said goodbye to his mother when a laughing Brian came into the family room. He managed to control himself long enough to tell Justin about the call he had received from Debbie. Justin was astounded by the details of Debbie's visit to Melanie's office. Brian started to laugh so hard he had to sit down when Justin told him about Jennifer's visit to Melanie & Lindsay's house.

Brian's laughter was infectious and when John & Peter came down for breakfast they were shocked by their uncles sitting on the sofa, leaning against each other while laughing hysterically.

When Brian told the nephews what they were laughing about, neither boy seemed shocked. John did mention that "Grandmom Jen is no one to fool around with. She can be tough!"

Shortly after the boys were picked up for school, Cassie arrived to take charge of the twins. Brian & Justin went to the study to have a conference call with their lawyers, Larry & Anabel. Both lawyers felt there was little chance of Melanie getting the restraining order lifted. Brian asked them about trying for permanent custody of Gus.

Anabel thought he & Justin had a good chance of getting custody but that it would be difficult on Gus. He would have to meet with court appointed psychologists and could have some issues with leaving his mothers' care since they would certainly fight to retain custody. Gus was such a responsible boy it might bother him to feel he was abandoning his little sister.

Anabel suggested she try to arrange a meeting between herself & Meanie to hopefully defuse this contentious situation. She thought it was important for Melanie to understand that Jennifer & Debbie acted on their own. Brian was still amused by the grandmother patrol and glad that they had upset Melanie and her plans. Anabel did point out that it did not improve the relations between Gus's parents but Brian remained unconcerned and was actually happy if Melanie was annoyed.

Brian did agree to having Anabel reach out to Melanie. After the call, Justin attempted with little success to get Brian to soften his feelings towards Melanie & Lindsay. Brian was all for Debbie & Jennifer to continue their campaign.

Brian was determined not to let the custody situation distract them from Lily & Liam. Justin was surprised and a little miffed that Lily seemed to prefer being held by Brian. Brian explanation was that:

"The Taylor genes are strong with this one."

Alice & Charlie laughed while Justin just rolled his eyes. Cassie was confused and Alice said she would explain later.

Melanie had been in her office for a short time when Bernice appeared at the door.

"Melanie do you have a moment?"

Melanie nodded and indicated a visitor chair.

"As a follow up to our conversation yesterday, I wanted to let you know that I had a call from the managing partner at the law firm you applied to in Florida. He wanted my honest opinion of your work. I want you to know that I said only positive things."

Melanie raised her eyebrows.

"Thanks, but I am a little surprised that you would do that."

"Melanie, I know I was harsh yesterday and I remain concerned that this firm must not be dragged into your personal battles. I honestly feel you have the potential to e an excellent lawyer. I do not feel, at present, that you are fulfilling your potential.

I feel strongly that you must get your personal issues straightened out or you will never reach your potential. I also believe that your best opportunity remains here not in Florida. You may be able to rescue that offer but the seeds have been planted and you will have an uphill battle to make your mark there."

Bernice stood up and Melanie followed.

"Thanks for your honesty and your advice. I appreciate both."

Bernice nodded and returned to her office. Melanie sat at her desk and tried to figure out how her life had come to this. When Anabel Harper called to suggest a lunch meeting Melanie curtly declined the offer.

Later in the day, Cassie was giving Liam his bottle and Brian was feeding "his princess" when the doorbell rang. Justin went to answer and was surprised to see Lindsay standing on the front porch.

"Hi Justin. You look a little shocked, can I come in?"

Justin stepped back.

"Of course, you can come in. You are always welcome here. Brian is busy feeding Lily at the moment. I do want you to understand that we will never agree to you moving Gus to Florida."

Lindsay smiled and gave a quick nod of her head. Justin led the way to the family room. Brian looked up with a smile which faded fast when he saw who their visitor was. He shifted his attention back to Lily.

"Hi Lindsay. I'm busy feeding my daughter right now. Have a seat."

Lindsay came over to get a close look at the twins. She smiled at Brian.

"They are beautiful babies!"

Alice came down the back stairs and was surprised to see Lindsay. She said a quick hello and came over to Brian.

"I can take over giving Lily her bottle, if you want?"

Brian shook his head.

"This is the most important thing I can be doing. Thanks anyway."

Justin offered Lindsay a cold drink which she accepted. She settled on a chair and watched Liam and Lilly getting fed with a smile on her face.

Once feeding was done, Alice & Cassie took the twins up to the nursery. Justin sat beside Brian who put his arm around Justin's shoulders and pulled him close. He looked over at Lindsay, his no emotion face firmly in place. Convinced that she was here to try and convince them to allow the move to Florida he was determined not to make the conversation it easy for her.

Justin knew Brian would never agree to Gus moving away again. He kept his hand resting on Brian's leg, for comfort & support. Both men were quiet waiting to hear what Lindsay had to say.

She smiled for a moment before getting serious.

"I've been trying to think about where it all started to go wrong. Brian, we were so close. I've tried to blame Justin for the change. I think I lost myself for a long time. I suppose it started with my home life. I guess I consoled myself that I was able to deal with what happened to me better than you dealt with what you endured.

Really all I did was bury it all deep in my mind. When you truly started to feel better about yourself, I think I resented it. I blamed Justin for making you truly happy and I know I resented his talent. I found it harder and harder to feel good about myself. I hate to admit this but I think I agreed to move to Canada at least partially to hurt you. I convinced myself that it was to leave all the ugliness of my life behind and to have a fresh start with Melanie and the children.

Maybe I deliberately sabotaged Canada, I'm just not sure. I do know that seeing you both so happy, so successful, so strong…. It made me feel so bad about myself, about my life with Melanie. She has been so great since my breakdown that I appreciate her and love her in a whole different way than I ever did before.

She seemed so sure that Florida would be a fresh start, that we could leave behind all the ugliness that still haunts me. I allowed myself to be selfish and to agree that it would be best to move away again. I want to thank you for stopping us.

It made me realize how selfish we are being. It might be a good move for me, I'm not sure about that, but I am sure it would be so wrong for Gus and JR. I am still far from well. I depend on medication too much and I am still trying to work everything out with my counselor. However, I now realize a parent can't be selfish. My parents, Brian's parents were selfish and they fucked us up pretty badly because of that selfishness.

I want to be a good mother and I want my children to be happy. I want to give Gus and JR a better start in life than I got. I came here to tell you that we are not going to move. I am tired of being selfish and I apologize for hurting both of you."

Justin got up and went over to hug Lindsay. Brian remained sitting on the sofa.

"Linds, I know that this is your struggle but if we can help in any way just let us know. I'm proud of you for being so self-aware. I hope for your sake, and for Gus and JR, that you can heal and be truly happy."

Lindsay held on tightly to Justin. She had tears in her eyes but was smiling.

"Thank you Justin. I hope we can be friends again. I know that for Brian words are not enough. I hope Brian that my actions will show you I am sincere because the loss of your friendship has been a hard thing to accept even though I knew I was the cause of that loss."

Brian stood up, came over and placed a hand on Justin's shoulder.

"You're right, I appreciate your words but I need to see the actions to truly believe you are sincere."

Lindsay nodded. "I know sorry is bullshit. I have done a lot of things wrong and I will have to do a lot of things right to deserve your friendship again. Now I need to go talk to Melanie and make her realize how wrong we have been."

Justin walked to the door with Lindsay and gave her a hug and kiss goodbye.

When he got back to the family room he walked into Brian's arms and hugged him as hard as he could.

"I believe her."

Brian kissed the top of Justin's head and smiled.

"I know you do Sunshine. I just hope you are correct."


	9. Chapter 9

**To Have & to Hold Forever**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad", along with other stories in the "Together Forever" Series. You don't have to read those stories first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews.

I don't own the original QAF characters just the situations I create. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Chapter 9**

Justin sighed as he hugged his partner.

"I'm usually pretty good at seeing through country club manners. I think Linds is actually starting to see things more clearly."

Brian made a non-committal noise.

"Well time will tell. As long as they give up this Florida scheme I'll be satisfied."

Justin agreed. They walked upstairs together to check on their children. Lily & Liam were sound asleep. Cassie had things under control. Alice went down to the kitchen and after checking on the babies, Justin went to his studio while Brian headed to the study. He was taking time off from Kinnetik but still wanted to keep up to date with what was happening at the office.

Brian was pleased that everything at Kinnetik was running smoothly under the leadership team of Ted, Cynthia & Greg. A less self-confident person might worry about not being needed but that was not something that concerned Brian.

There were still some things that required Brian's input or attention. He & Justin agreed that they needed to put some time into their "careers" while Cassie was on nanny duty.

After a long day at the office an annoyed, discouraged and exhausted Melanie sat on a bus heading home. She realized today that she had been coasting lately at the office. Expecting to move to a new job & state Mel had been doing minimal work and had given up looking for new clients.

This morning she had a phone conversation with the managing partner at the Florida law firm. That call made her realize there was little chance of their Florida move happening. The managing partner had only discussed the issue of the restraining order but Melanie could sense that Jennifer's call to her brother had accomplished what Jennifer hoped for, there would be no job for Melanie at that firm.

Melanie was always torn in her feeling about Jennifer. She admired her for being a strong, independent woman but resented Jennifer's interference in her life. She was honest enough to admit that Jennifer had indeed always said she would do whatever she could to protect Brian & Justin. Melanie was actually a little jealous, realizing that there was no one who played a protective role in her life.

One of the positive things she anticipated from the Florida move was an opportunity to reconnect with her own family. Her father had sunk into the depths of dementia, now cared for in a state institution. Mel hoped the lure of two new grandchildren would foster a better relationship with her mother. Now that hope was destroyed.

Melanie's plan had been for Lindsay and the children to get established in Florida before Brian knew it happened. She was sure that enough cross state legal barriers could be created to delay or derail attempts to get her children back in Pittsburgh. She was too good a lawyer not to admit it would be an uphill battle to get Brian's restraining order overturned.

On her ride home Mel wondered how she break the news of their aborted move to Lindsay. Her wife still had so much anxiety about the proximity of Nancy & Ron Peterson and now the plan to move away from them was destroyed.

Melanie was aware that Jennifer detested Nancy and Ron. She couldn't help smiling when she considered that Jennifer would actually be an ally if Lindsay's parents made any attempt to interfere in their lives. She thought that fear of Jennifer Taylor may have been one reason the Petersons had not contacted them.

Melanie walked into a calm, peaceful household. Lindsay, Gus & JR were just starting dinner. Lindsay greeted her wife with a smile.

"Sorry we didn't wait but I wanted to get the kids fed. Everything is still hot, sit down and relax. I'll get you a glass of wine."

Mel sank gratefully into her chair. Gus & JR greeted her, and both started to compete to tell Mama about their day. Mel couldn't help smiling & laughing at the kids' antics. Lindsay sat at the other end of the table and joined in her laughter.

Homework had been completed before dinner so after the family all helped with cleanup, they watched a video in the living room before bed & bath time for Gus & his sister. Once both children were asleep Mel said she was going to get a shower before bed.

When Mel appeared in the bedroom, Lindsay was sitting & reading, she looked up with a smile.

"Mel I need to talk to you. I have been thinking about this move to Florida."

Mel sat on their bed a frown on her face.

"We do need to talk about the move. After today I just don't think that the move can happen as quickly as we hoped."

Lindsay smiled and came over to sit beside Melanie.

"I've been thinking about our plans and about what Debbie and Jennifer had to say about the moveto Florida. I think the move would be good for you and me but really it isn't right for Gus and JR. They are both so happy living here in Pittsburgh. I have decided it would be selfish of us to uproot our family.

I am tired of being selfish. I am still uncomfortable living in the same area as my parents, or whatever they are, but I need to deal with my feelings. I so appreciate all you have done for me and how much responsibility you have shouldered since I got sick. I love you in a whole new way and being with you makes me feel stronger. I think I really need to stay in Pittsburgh and deal with my issues and stop running away from them.

I hope you won't be angry but I went to see Brian and Justin today. I told them we wouldn't be moving."

Melanie pulled her wife in a hug and kissed her. Things developed from there and two happy, satisfied women finally drifted off to sleep.

At the Taylor-Kinney home the day's activities revolved around the newest residents, Lily & Liam. Cassie let Justin know when the twins were ready to be fed and he came over to the nursery. Justin was happy to get a chance to feed his daughter since Brian usually took charge of his "Princess".

Justin did the afternoon school run leaving Brian with the sleeping Liam & Lily and Alice standing by as a backup. When Justin returned with John & Peter the twins were awake and hungry. Brian smiled as his partner came thru the garage door.

"Just in time Sunshine. Your children need new diapers and to be fed."

Peter volunteered to heat the bottles. John continued into the family room.

"I'll change Liam's diaper and give him his bottle if that is okay. I hate to change Lily's diaper. There are too many creases and crevices to clean out, it makes me feel creepy."

Brian, Justin & Alice all laughed. Peter, known for his aversion to dirty diapers, saw nothing funny about his brother's statement.

Brian took care of his "Princess" while John took charge of Liam. Justin got the bottles from Peter and gave them a temperature check before delivering them to Brian & John. Justin watched his children being fed with a huge sunshine smile on his face. Seeing the love that his partner & nephew had for Lily & Liam filled him with joy.

Peter came over and stood beside his "Papa" who put an arm around his waist.

"So, Buddy are you counting the days until the end of school?"

Peter chuckled.

"I don't mind school but it will be nice to be able to sleep later and spend time in the pool. Next week is the awards assembly. I figured you and Uncle Brian would be busy with the twins. I texted Grandmom Jen and she is going to attend."

Justin's smile faded a little.

"Peter, you could at least let us know about the assembly. I am sure Brian or I can attend. We have Cassie coming to help out during the day. Just because Liam and Lily have arrived, we still care about you and John and what is going on in your lives. We have talked about this and I thought you guys understood."

"It's not that big a deal Papa. John and I know you still care about us but the babies need a lot of attention."

Justin shook his head.

"Yes they do but I am still coming to that assembly. Brian can handle baby duty with Cassie."

Brian smiling agreed that he would be happy to handle "baby duty".

Alice listened to the conversation, with her own smile, while she prepared dinner. She was really happy to be part of this unusual but loving family. Sometimes she & Charlie talked about the fact they never thought they would be part of a family like this one, but they never once regretted their decision to join this household.

It was another restless night for Lily & Liam. Eventually an exhausted Justin left Brian to cope while he collapsed into bed. Early the next morning Justin walked into the nursery to see Brian asleep on the daybed and two babies asleep in their crib. There were several empty bottles on the floor.

Justin gave Brian a quick kiss and sent him to bed. Lily woke up and stretched. Justin quickly scooped her up, got her diaper changed and dressed her in a clean onesie. He did the same for Liam who was a little more reluctant to wake up.

He loaded his son & daughter into the bassinet and carried them down to the family room. Alice hurried over to see the babies.

"They look just like little angels lying there."

Justin gave a quick laugh.

"Well they were pretty devilish last night. I finally went to bed about three o'clock. Their Daddy took overnight duty again."

Alice looked down at the two cooing babies.

"I think your Papa must be exaggerating. You two look much too sweet and innocent to have caused any issues for your fathers."

Justin rolled his eyes. John & Peter came downstairs, dressed for school. They came over to see their little cousins. John asked them how they were feeing this morning and both babies looked up at him wide eyed before starting to fuss.

Alice chuckled.

'I think the twins are answering John by saying they are hungry. I'll heat a couple bottles."

By the time the bottles were warm, Cassie had arrived to help Justin feed Liam and Lily. Once their stomachs were full Cassie took the babies back up to the nursery. Justin was getting ready to head up to the studio when the doorbell rang. He told Alice he would answer the door.

Justin figured it must be someone who came to meet Liam & Lily. He was shocked to open the door to Brad Taylor and Craig's former girlfriend, Allison.

Brad stepped into the entry hall.

"Justin we need to talk with you. Allison has received a very disturbing letter from the attorney handling Craig's estate."

Justin did his best not to roll his eyes as he led the way into the Parlor. When Justin did not return to the family room, Alice came to see who had arrived. She was puzzled to see two strangers standing in the Parlor with Justin. Justin turned to Alice.

"Alice this is Craig's brother, Brad, and Allison Faga."

Alice nodded.

"Would you like some tea and cookies?"

Alison spoke up. "Decaf for me. I'm pregnant so I try to avoid too much caffeine."

Justin smiled politely, country club manners on display.

"Thank you Alice. Why don't we all have some herbal tea and cookies."

He indicated chairs to Brad and Allison before sitting on one of the sofas.

"Your visit is quite a surprise. I can't imagine what you want to discuss with me. Mr Mahan is handling Craig's estate. I don't really have anything to do with settling the estate."

Brad made an annoyed noise.

"Well I understand you and your… friend purchased some laptops from the estate at a bargain rate. You apparently exercise some control over how my brother's estate is being settled."

Allison glanced at Brad and nodded her head in agreement.

"Actually Brad, Taylor Electronics was not going to be able to meet the final payroll. Brain and I purchased the tablets and laptops that were in stock. I should say that a charitable foundation we control purchased the. They are going to be donated to needy schools in the Pittsburgh area.

You are correct that they were purchased at cost. Mr Mahan assured us that was legal and appropriate to the situation. I wanted to be sure that Craig's employees got their correct compensation. Craig had taken so much cash out of the business there was not enough left to pay his employees."

Alice arrived with a serving cart.

"Here is the tea and cookies. Would you like me to let Brain know that you have guests?"

Justin smiled. "No let him rest."

He turned to Brad and Allison.

"Brian and I have a new son and daughter. He was up most of last night with them."

Brad was shocked.

"How could you have children? You are both men."

Justin chuckled.

"Science is a wonderful thing! We hired a surrogate and I supplied what was needed to create two beautiful babies."

Allison was wide eyed but Brad still had questions.

"Did Craig know about these babies? My parents will certainly want to see their great grandchildren."

Justin poured tea and served Brad and Allison.

"I'm not sure if Craig knew about the twins. It didn't really concern him. We didn't have any relationship once I told him I was gay. I would say the same about your parents. We have not had any relationship for the last few years. I'm not sure I would be comfortable with them being part of my children's lives."

Brad shook his head in annoyance.

"I think it is silly that you refer to your father as Craig and refer to your grandparents as my parents. We are blood relatives; you can't deny that!

I know that your father had tried to reconcile with you. He felt badly about your estrangement. He was disappointed that you resisted his overtures."

Justin chuckled.

"Craig is the one who said I was no longer his son. He was never willing to accept me for who I am. He couldn't accept Brian, who is the most important person in my life. There was nothing for us to build a relationship on.

Your parents made no effort to stay in touch with me. I can't really think of them as my grandparents after all this time. My mother always says that some families are joined by blood, but some are joined by love. She thinks the love bond is stronger. Brian and I are lucky enough to have lots of love family surrounding us.

We have no need or desire to kowtow to people who do not approve of us or our lifestyle."

Brad decided it was time to launch a new subject.

"Well the reason I came here today with Allison is that she received a very upsetting letter from your attorney. The letter said that she needs to vacate her condo in 60 days. My brother bought that condo for them both to live in. He was planning to marry Allison, he told me he was very happy with their relationship.

Allison should not have to lose her home just because Craig died before he had a chance to change his will. Allison is carrying his child. I am certain Craig would have wanted to provide for her and their child."

Allison had tears running down her cheeks. Justin couldn't help wondering if they had rehearsed this scene. He felt pretty sure that Brad had no idea that Craig had had a vasectomy.

Justin sipped his tea and glanced over at his two unwelcome guests.

"Brad, we all know that Craig killed himself. It's not like he had an accident or sudden illness. If he wanted to change his will he could have done that before committing suicide."

Allison spoke for the first time in a trembling voice, one hand wiping at her tears.

"I just don't understand why Craig would harm himself. We were so happy together and now he had a fresh chance to have a family. I think there must be a new will but we just haven't found it. I am going to give birth to your brother or sister. You talk about a love family. How can you ignore the needs of an innocent child who will be a member of your blood family?"

Justin smiled but it was not one of his "sunshine" smiles.

"The child you are carrying has no blood connection to me. Craig had a vasectomy several years ago. He told my sister about it and also told a few of his friends. When I met with Craig's attorney, Mr Mahan is not my attorney, he let us know that Craig had gone to doctor recently to be sure he was still not capable of fathering a child.

I think that doctor visit happened after your announcement of your pregnancy. I believe one of the main reasons Craig killed himself was that he could not bear to face the humiliation of you cheating on him. There was also the knowledge that he had basically bankrupted his business to buy a condo for you to live in.

You can stop with your fake tears and your bullshit story about giving birth to my sibling. Maybe you can get the actual father of your child to support you. I can assure you I am not willing to give you a dime."

Justin glanced at Brad and knew from the look on the man's face that he had no idea about the vasectomy or the fact that Allison was running a scam.

Brad stood up and Justin thought he might be thinking of leaving without Allison.

"Brad don't think about leaving this slut here. You brought her; you need to take her with you."

A furious Allison stood up and turned toward Justin.

"I do NOT appreciate being call a slut by you. You know nothing about me!"

"Well, I know you were living with my father and fucking at least one other person behind his back. I stand by my slut comment. I couldn't possibly care less if you appreciate the description or not. You are in my home without an invitation.

I don't care for your company or Brad's so I would like you both to leave now."

Brad looked embarrassed as he walked toward the front door. Allison followed. Justin brought up the rear and slammed the door once Brad & Allison were outside.

Brian was just coming down the stairs.

"Are you trying to wake the kids?"

Justin came over and hugged his partner.

"You missed some interesting guests."

"Yeah, who was here?"

Justin chuckled.

"Craig's brother Brad brought the pregnant slut that tried to make me think she was carrying my brother or sister. I let them both know that wasn't possible."

Brian's eyebrows went up.

"That must have been interesting."

"It was and oddly satisfying to watch that asshole Brad realize that dear Allison was making a fool out of him just like she did with Craig. I have to admit I am a little curious about just who the father of her baby is."

Brian shrugged. "I don't really care but do you want me to put an investigator on the case?"

"Nope. I don't really care that much either. It is just idle curiosity."

Both men laughed as they walked towards the kitchen.

When Melanie got to her office, she sent an email to Larry Buchanan & Anabel Harper to let them know the planned trip to Florida was off. Larry let her know that the restraining order would not be immediately lifted. Melanie was annoyed but not really surprised.

Larry forwarded the email to Brian. After having some lunch with Justin, Brian was amused & gratified when he went to the study to check his email and read the message from Larry. He immediately went tp to the studio to tell Justin.

Lindsay met a friend for lunch at the diner and let Debbie know that she and Melanie had decided not to move to Florida. Debbie's response was restrained but she told Lindsay that she thought that was the correct decision. Lindsay realized it would take a while for the "family" to get over their proposed move.

Joe was bussing tables since he had a half day of school. He knew how upset Debbie was that JR might be moved out of state by her mothers. He offered to spill something on Lindsay. Debbie gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You are a fucking great kid but you don't need to fight my battles for me. According to her the move is off. I hope that Jenn and I played some part in stopping those ungrateful bitches. It will be a long time before I trust them again."

As soon as Lindsay left the diner after lunch, Debbie called Jennifer to give her the news about the canceled move. Both women were quite pleased with themselves and their efforts to stop their grandchildren from being taken out of state.

Jennifer called Justin to make sure he and Brian knew about the canceled move. She was surprised to hear about Lindsay's previous day's visit to Washington and shocked to hear that Brad had brought Allison to meet with Justin.

Jennifer let Justin know she would bring Molly up to date on what was happening with Lindsay & Melanie as well as Brad & Allison.

Brad wasted no time in dropping off Allison at the condo where she was living. He told her to not contact him again and suggested she start to pack up her possessions.

Brad called his parents to let them know what Allison had done. Ken and Janet genuinely liked Allison and were shocked to hear about the true circumstances of her pregnancy. Janet had already started to buy things for the new baby. They were both excited to have a new grandchild that could help them deal with the sudden loss of their son.

Ken and Janet had been debating how to try and reestablish a relationship with Justin & Molly. They had not yet come up with a plan they were comfortable with pursuing. The news about the birth of their great grandchildren had them restarting a discussion about getting in touch with Craig's children.

Justin did school pickup. John & Peter were happy to hear about the official cancellation of the Florida move. They were both fond of Gus and would have missed spending time with him. Neither boy cared for Lindsay or Melanie, so they were also happy their plan to move away was thwarted.

When they got home John again asked to feed one of his cousins. Today Justin insisted it was his turn to feed Lily, so Brian got the job of fetching bottles. Lily and Liam were able to keep the other four members of the household fascinated for the remainder of the evening.

The babies also took pity of their fathers and had a good night's sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**To Have & to Hold Forever**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad", along with other stories in the "Together Forever" Series. You don't have to read those stories first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews.

I don't own the original QAF characters just the situations I create. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Chapter 10**

The following week, Justin parked at Washington Academy and hurried into the building. When he got to the auditorium, he spotted his mother sitting with Mary Gardner and Roxanne O'Brien. They had saved a seat for him.

Lily & Liam had been so adorable this morning he hated leaving them. He and Brian discussed who should come to the award ceremony and who should stay at home with the babies. Brian had settled the issue by saying; "Peter is who is going to win awards and we both know Peter would rather have his Papa there instead of his Uncle. John doesn't care either way".

Justin couldn't argue with that logic so here he was. He looked around the auditorium and was surprised that there were almost as many dads attending as moms. He said hello to Mary & Roxanne and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

Justin paged through the assembly booklet, Kinnetik's ad took up both pages of the inside front cover and Bloom Gallery's ad was on the outside back cover. Jennifer's real estate office sponsored a half page ad.

Mary poked Roxanne's side. "There's Andrea Fuller."

Justin turned to see A very thin woman with her hair pulled tightly to a bun at the back of her head. Her brown dress almost seemed like it was chosen to be unattractive and she wore no makeup, not even lipstick. She took a seat in the middle of the front row.

Justin turned to Mary. "Who is she?"

"Her son is Peter's main competition."

Justin chuckled. "What are they competing for?"

"Her son, Jay, has gotten the award for top student since first grade. Her ex-husband, David, has been a friend of Bill's since college. We used to associate with them quite a bit. Andrea is insufferable. She has invested all her time and effort into Jay. I don't see how the poor kid can ever live up to her expectations.

David finally had enough neglect and asked for a divorce. After the divorce he started to see a lovely woman, Kate Ryan. They are getting married next month. Andrea has made it her mission to tell everyone she knows that Kate broke up her marriage. Actually David just got fed up with Andrea.

Josh and Jay used to be friendly but Andrea told me that Jay doesn't have time for unproductive pursuits. She feels he needs to put all his efforts into academics."

Jennifer looked at Mary in amazement. "She actually said that to you."

Mary nodded.

"Yup. She suggested I put more effort into parenting Josh before it was too late for him to excel. According to her, successful people form their habits early in life. I said it was more important for children to be happy and do things they enjoyed. Andrea said she felt it was more important to ensure her son's future success."

Justin grimaced. "Wow and I thought my Mom was tough."

Jennifer just laughed and shook her head.

"As if anyone could make you do anything once your mind was made up to do something else. All I ever asked of you was to do your best."

Justin rolled his eyes but before he could reply the students entered the auditorium and the awards ceremony began.

The awards started with the upper school. First the headmaster announced all the students who made first honors all four quarters. Next were the names of all the students who had achieved at least second honors which included John & Patrick. John had made first honors in the third & fourth quarters of the year and second honors for the first 2 quarters. Patrick made second honors for the entire year.

The first surprise for Justin, Jennifer & friends came during the prizes for best student in individual subjects. John won the prize for history which caused his Uncle & Grandmother to shout and leap to their feet while clapping the whole time. John acted embarrassed as he walked on stage and ignored Justin & Jennifer but was secretly quite pleased.

Peter was included in first honors every quarter in the lower school. Josh had achieved second honors for the year. Peter was awarded best student for math, history & English. Jay Fuller got best student for science, history & civics. Mary admitted this was Josh's best academic year. She felt Peter's intelligence was rubbing off on Josh.

Jennifer grabbed Justin's hand when Norm Mooney announced student with the highest average in the lower school. This award had been won by Jay every year but much to the delight of Justin & Jennifer this year Peter had the highest average. Norm did say that it was extremely close with less than half a percentage point separating Peter from the student who was in second place.

Peter looked over at his Papa & Grandmother, who were on their feet and cheering, when he went up on stage. Unlike his brother, Peter had a huge smile on his face the whole time. He gave his Papa and Grandmom a quick wave as he exited the stage.

After the awards ceremony there was a reception in the school grounds. Peter & Josh came running over to get congratulatory hugs from everyone. John & Patrick were too cool to run but did arrive pretty quickly to accept their hugs.

Justin spotted Jay Fuller walking past them in search for his mother, not looking very happy. Justin smiled at him and held out his hand, Jay shook his hand.

"Hi Jay. I'm Peter's Uncle, actually his Papa, I wanted to congratulate you on your awards. Mrs Gardner said you have been an outstanding student since you started at Washington Academy. I think that's great. You should be proud of your achievements."

Peter and Josh added their congratulations and Jay looked somewhat happier. Andrea Fuller made her way over to the group. She was not smiling.

Mary said hello to Andrea and introduced Justin and Jennifer. Roxanne, who had met Andrea, also said hello before saying she & Patrick really needed to get home.

Justin maintained his smile although it was obvious Andrea was not happy.

"You must be very proud of Jay. He had a great scholastic year."

Andrea's frown did not lessen.

"I think Jay let his studies slip a little this year. We are going to have to concentrate harder next year to achieve our goals."

Justin was a little shocked.

"I don't think it is a good idea to put too much pressure on kids. They need to enjoy life too."

Andrea shook her head.

"I believe it is never too early to start a successful life. Jay needs to concentrate more on his studies."

Jennifer formed an instant dislike for Andrea.

"Well we are very proud of Peter and John. They are able to enjoy life and still do well in school."

Andrea was unconvinced.

"I know that this is the first year for the boys here at the Academy. I guess their parents were more goal oriented than you and instilled that quality in their sons. It doesn't appear that they are currently getting the necessary motivation to succeed."

Jennifer laughed. Justin, John & Peter were aware it was not a happy laugh.

"Well my dear you couldn't be more wrong about that. Peter and John's father is an auto mechanic, living in Alaska, who has been largely absent from their lives. Their mother barely made it through high school and is currently serving a prison term.

My son is a well-known artist who always did very well in school. His partner, Brian, runs the most successful advertising firm in Pittsburgh. He attended Penn State on a scholarship, so Brian certainly understands the value of a good education.

However, they also understand that childhood should be a time to enjoy life and not feel too much pressure. Obviously, our boys also understand the importance of academics without undue pressure from their guardians. Their achievements and Jay's were celebrated today."

Justin put his arm around his mother's waist. He hoped it would be a retraining influence on her.

"Well Andrea you realize my mother has strong views on things just like you. I suppose Jay will be taking one of the advance courses offered at the community college this summer. Peter has signed up for their math class."

"Of course he is. I have signed Jay up for three classes this summer."

Jay frowned.

"Mom I don't want to spend the whole summer going to school. I thought we decided to stick to two classes."

"That was before you missed out on the best student award. You cannot afford to fall behind."

Justin could feel his mother tense up and gave her a little squeeze. He hoped that would cause her to think before she spoke.

Justin was aided in diverting Jennifer by the arrival of Jay's father, David, and his fiancée Kate. It turned out that Kate was a real estate agent who had a past deal with Jennifer, so they knew each other.

Andrea's frown deepened.

"Hello David. I thought I made it clear that this was a parents only occasion."

Jay groaned. "Mom."

David shrugged.

"Well, as we agreed, I am taking Jay out to lunch and I wanted Kate to come along. Congrats son! I am so proud of your awards."

Kate smiled at Jay. "You did great. I had to hold your Dad in his seat. He wanted to come up and give you a hug when you came off the stage."

Andrea turned to her ex-husband. "I need to talk to you!"

Jennifer rolled her eyes and announced.

"Who wants to go with me to get some punch?"

Josh, John and Peter immediately said "Yes". Jennifer turned to Jay and took his arm.

"You look thirsty to me. Come on over to the refreshment table with us."

Once they were out of gearing range David turned to Andrea.

"I am not going to have the same discussion with you every time I appear somewhere with Kate! She has nothing to do with the breakup of our marriage. I just couldn't take being married to YOU anymore. Kate and I didn't even start seeing each other until after our divorce was final.

You need to lighten up on Jay. He needs time to just be a kid."

Andrea was furious, her face a bright red, her hands clasped into fists.

"I will hate you until my dying day. I know this tramp is the reason our marriage fell apart. Make sure you get Jay home on time."

She stormed off without another word. David turned to Justin & Mary.

"I'm so sorry. I'm afraid Andrea and I bring out the worst in each other."

Justin smiled awkwardly. Mary shrugged.

"I am still searching for the best in Andrea. Nice to see you David. I am going to intercept Josh and head home."

A smiling Jennifer reappeared with the other three boys who were engaged in conversation.

Peter came over to Justin.

"Papa can Jay, his father and his friend come to lunch with us?"

Justin chuckled.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea if that is Okay with his Dad."

An embarrassed David said they didn't want to interfere with their lunch plans. Jennifer insisted they should come and said she wanted to have a nice visit with Kate. David agreed.

Justin had made a reservation at their favorite pizza place and called from the car to change their reservation to seven people.

At the restaurant, John & Peter claimed the seats on either side of Grandmom Jen. Jay sat on the other side of Peter. On the other side of the table Kate sat opposite Jennifer with Justin & David on either side of her.

Peter and Jay had a conversation about their upcoming summer classes. John concentrated on his pizza and Jennifer kept up a lively conversation with Kate & David. Justin was mostly just amused, he and John kept glancing at each other and smirking.

When Justin and the boys got home, Brian asked how things went and all three burst into laughter. John & Peter went upstairs to change while Justin joined Brian on the couch where Liam & Lily were peacefully sleeping beside him.

Brian chuckled at Mother Taylor taking on Andrea Fuller.

"I think your mother thinks of herself as some sort of superhero taking on the put-upon children of the world."

Justin looked heavenward. "She is unstoppable. I did mention that the Fullers' issues were none of her business and she told me she would do what she liked regardless of how I felt about it."

Brian laughed out loud which startled the babies who started to cry. Their Daddy & Papa quickly scooped them up to quiet them.

After dinner a contingent from Pittsburgh arrived to visit with Lily and Liam. First to arrive was Michael and Ben with Debbie. Carl & Joe stayed home. When they arrived John & Brian were feeding the twins. Justin answered the door and got the usual bone crushing hug from Debbie. Ben gave him a quick hug and Michael walked right past him on his way to the family room.

Michael stopped short when he saw Brian feeding Lily while having a serious, albeit one sided, conversation with her. This was not Michael's vision of Brian but since it was happening right in front of him there was no way to deny that Brian Kinney was feeding a baby and seemed to be enjoying it.

When Justin saw the expression on Michael's face he couldn't help chuckling. Debbie hurried over to the couch to view her grandchildren.

"What the fuck, I can't believe how much these little angels have changed since I saw them. They are fucking amazing."

John smiled at Debbie, never quite sure how to take her over the top behavior but slowly getting a little more used to her. Peter found her even more ominous and had retreated to the kitchen. He did ask if anyone would like something to drink and set to work filling requests. By delivering Debbie Diet Pepsi first while still having Ben & Michael's drink on his tray Peter avoided a Debbie hug.

Peter smiled at Uncle Brian who observed his technique and winked at him. Debbie moved to the back of the couch and peered over at Liam & Lily.

"Sunshine, Lily is the image of you. She is going to be a fucking beauty!"

Ben joined his mother in law in observing the newest members of the family. He took a few pictures with his phone. He turned to Justin.

"Hunter made me promise to send him some photos."

That remark earned him a sunshine smile from Justin. Meanwhile Michael had settled in a chair and continued to observe Brian who was 100% concentrated on his daughter.

The doorbell rang again, and Justin welcomed Ted & Blake along with Emmett & Rusty. There were lots of hugs and smiles among the friends. Justin asked where Nina was. Blake smiled and took Ted's hand.

"She is having an overnight with Viola. At the last minute there were some tears because her Teddy Man wouldn't be available for her bedtime story. Then there were a few tears from Teddy Man in the car."

Ted grimaced and Blake kissed him on the cheek. Emmett smiled.

"That little girl is just too adorable. I love that Teddy Man moniker. It is just so perfect."

They all strolled into the family room. Emmett took one look at Lily and turned to stare at Justin.

"Baby, this girl is your image. It's like you got washed in hot water and shrunk. Oh my god! You are going to have to beat off suitors with a club."

Justin laughed.

"I think it will be Brian who will be taking care of that aspect of parenting. He is already telling her she is Daddy's Princess. He plans to completely spoil her."

Brian looked self-satisfied as he settled Lily on his lap to burp her.

"She won't be anymore spoiled than Sunbeam. Daddy is going to do his best to be sure neither kid has an unhappy moment."

Justin smile grew and he came over and to Brian a kiss on the cheek.

"You are the best Daddy any child could ask for."

Brian agreed and added that they also had the most awesome Papa imaginable. This exchange cause Michael to look even more amazed and confused. Could it be true that Brian was happy living this life?

Peter got beverages for the new arrivals. He stayed close to Ted and the two of them started to discuss accounting to the amazement of most everyone else.

Justin chose that moment to announce the school awards that John & Peter had achieved. Peter was now subject to a Debbie hug and sloppy kiss on his cheek. John kept hold of Liam as a guard against Debbie.

Justin never stopped smiling as everyone showered compliments on Lily & Liam. The twins seemed to sense they were focus of attention. They cooed and made adorable faces. They seemed content to be passed around before falling asleep and being put in their bassinet.

While the friends all visited, John and Peter made herbal tea, decaf coffee and sliced some of Alice's homemade cakes. Unhappily for them this attracted Debbie's attention. She came over and put an arm around each boy.

"Brian & Sunshine are fucking lucky to have you guys! You are such great helpers. John you fed Liam like a pro!"

Brian chuckled.

"Debbie if you really want to reward my nephews, you could leave them alone."

Debbie shook her head. "Asshole!"

Her reply caused general laughter and grateful smiles from John & Peter to Brian.

Everyone gathered in the kitchen area while they enjoyed coffee or tea and Alice's delicious cakes. John & Peter continued your waiter duties. They kept busy refilling cups while chatting with the guests.

Eventually they went off to the media room to play some video games.

Michael managed to get Brian away from the main group.

"You really seem to be into Justin's kids. You seemed really concentrated on giving the little girl her bottle. That just isn't like you."

Brian looked at Michael like he had two heads.

"Mikey! How can you still be so fucking clueless? I want you to concentrate and listen really closely to what I am saying.

Lily and Liam are Justin and MY children. I was feeding MY daughter. I am a lucky man. There are a lot of people around me who seem to genuinely care about me. There are four people who I love completely and with my whole heart.

Those four people are Justin, Gus, Liam and Lily. I really care about you and Debbie and of course Jennifer and Molly and John and Peter but no one comes close to those first four people. You need to get rid of this bullshit idea of yours that I am not happy.

Mikey, I wake up every morning so fucking happy. Since we brought our babies home Justin and I haven't gotten a lot of sleep at night and our sex life is way down but I am so fucking happy I can't believe it myself!

Michael just stared at his old friend.

"But you don't do any of the things you used to enjoy. You are living in the country when you used to say you would never do that. Now you have a house full of kids. I just can't accept that you don't miss your old life. It just isn't possible that you don't miss Babylon and Woody's."

Brian slowly shook his head.

"Mikey you are fucking nuts! Everyone changes, everyone grows up! Don't ever have this conversation with me again. If you do, I won't be able to still be your friend. I will not defend my life to you or anyone else."

Brian went over to stand behind Justin and put his arms around him. Michael could see the change in Justin's face and also could see how happy Brian looked. He just couldn't understand how his best friend could have changed so much. Michael went over and stood beside Ben, who smiled and slung his arm around Michael's shoulders as he & Rusty talked about teaching.

Michael felt a little jealous because he could tell that he and Ben did not exude total happiness like Brian & Justin did.

Emmett managed to get Justin alone, out on the patio, to tell him that he & Rusty were moving in together. Justin gave Emmett a big hug & kiss. He assured his friend that he & Brian both liked Rusty.

When they came back inside, Rusty looked at Emmett who nodded his head and smiled. Brian walked over to Justin who walked into Brian's arm.

A short time later the Pittsburgh contingent headed back to the city. Brian and Justin straightened the kitchen and started the dishwasher.

Liam and Lily were still sound asleep. Justin & Brian said goodnight to the nephews and took their babies up to the nursery. They hurried over to their bedroom with the baby monitor. Both men were thrilled to get a shower with a side of romance before Lily & Liam woke up.

Liam & Lily took pity on their Daddies and slept four hours between their bottles. Brian maintained it was because all the company tired out the babies. Justin just rolled his eyes.

When Justin & Brian brought two fed, cleaned & dressed babies downstairs, only Alice was in the kitchen family room area. John & Peter appeared to be taking advantage of school being over to sleep in.

Fort Pitt school still had a few more days to go before summer break. When Ted picked up Nina, at Viola's apartment, she clung to him and told him she missed him. Viola smiled as a truly delighted Ted gathered the little girl in a hug with a huge grin on his face.

Rusty had spent the night at Emmett's apartment. He got sent off to work with a big country breakfast followed by kisses and hugs from a very happy, satisfied Emmett.

Melanie caught the early bus to get to the office. She knew she had let things slip at the office and was determined to impress Bernice Rapport. Lindsay delivered Gus & JR to school and went to her home studio to paint for a while. Like Justin this was her way to express emotion and deal with bumps in the road of life.

Debbie kept busy at breakfast showing pictures on her phone to Carl & Joe and raving about how fucking adorable Liam & Lily are. She also included how great John & Peter were for helping although she did realize they were a little uncomfortable around her. This puzzled her and caused Carl & Joe to roll their eyes at each other.

When Jennifer got to the real estate office, she spent an hour making sure everyone there saw photos of her and her grandsons at the school awards assembly. Everyone also heard about how proud Jennifer was of them. For most people it was a welcome break from the daily photos of Lily & Liam.

When John & Peter finally made it down for breakfast, they were surprised that Justin was prepared to make them pancakes. They came in to take a look at their sleeping cousins. Even though Justin had already eaten a bagel with cream cheese for breakfast he joined the nephews for pancakes much to Brian's amazement. Brian made sure all three of them also ate some fruit.

The twins woke up hungry shortly after Cassie arrived. She and John took charge of baby feeding while Justin & Brian went off to do their own thing for a while. Peter did his bottle heat & deliver duty before taking his book and going out on the patio. He wanted to be as far as possible away from any subsequent dirty diapers.


	11. Chapter 11

**To Have & to Hold Forever**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad", along with other stories in the "Together Forever" Series. You don't have to read those stories first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews.

I don't own the original QAF characters just the situations I create. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Chapter 11**

Once the babies were fed, John joined Peter out by the pool. John's summer soccer team wouldn't start practice for a couple weeks. Kinnetik was the team sponsor again this year. Peter's advanced math class would start next week. It was two days a week for six weeks.

John & Peter swam for a while before climbing on the floating lounge chairs. John looked over at his brother.

"So are you happy with your decision to call Justin Papa?"

Peter smiled.

"Yes! I know it still sounds a little awkward and I understand that it kind of hurts your feelings. I never wanted to do that; to hurt your feelings. You have been an amazing big brother. I know I can always depend on you.

The thing is I always felt guilty because I understood that you were just a kid like me, but you always felt responsible to take care of me. I was never as self-confident or a strong as you were. I always felt it was unfair that you had all the responsibility on your shoulders.

When we came to stay here it was the first time I trusted adults to look out for me. I love you and will always be grateful to how you have always looked out for me. I want us to be brothers to be kind of equal. I really want you to enjoy not having adult responsibilities.

I just really connected with Uncle Justin from the beginning. You don't have to smirk, I know he is our uncle! He didn't really do anything special; he just paid attention to me; he just cared about me. I didn't feel that anyone else, except you, had ever really cared about me. It was exciting and interesting when he involved me in the Bloom Gallery business. I was crazy happy and proud when he took me to San Francisco.

I feel like I want the world to know that he is more than an uncle to me. It might be a silly thing but it makes me happy."

John smiled.

"The uncles are both kind of great. I admit my feelings were a little hurt when you got so close to Uncle Justin. I also realized it was a relief to not have to worry about you so much. I guess I understand wanting to make sure people know how special your relationship is with Uncle Justin."

Peter had a big smile on his face.

"Thanks big Bro!"

Peter followed that statement up by tipping John's lounger and sending his big brother into the water. John quickly retaliated and soon they were both holding on to the side of the pool and laughing.

A couple hours later the boys were still hanging outside when Justin came down from his studio. He was surprised to see Brian walking around the family room cuddling Liam. Brian looked over at him with a big smile.

"Sunbeam was a little fussy. I think he just needed some Daddy time."

Justin came over to Brian and put his arm around his waist. They both gazed down at their son. Liam had his eyes wide open and did seem quite content in his Daddy's arms. Lily was asleep in the bassinet and Cassie was keeping busy filling bottles.

Alice had just taken a load of baby stuff from the dryer and was folding everything at the kitchen island. Justin looked out the doors at John & Peter relaxing on the patio. He saw Charlie come over and talk with John. John put on his shoes and shirt and followed Charlie. Justin thought John must be going to help with some gardening chore. Peter grabbed a book and settled on a lounger.

A contented Justin sighed and rested his head on Brian's shoulder. Brian chuckled but did give the blonde head on his shoulder a quick kiss.

"Liam, Papa came to spend time with us. How lucky are we."

In response Liam yawned and his eyes closed. Brian shrugged and put his sleeping son into the bassinet next to his sister.

"Well I was happy you came and spent some time with us. I guess the excitement was too much for our son."

Justin chuckled. Brian gave Justin a kiss and headed back to the study. Cassie was finished with bottle preparation. She came over and took the bassinet, with the sound asleep twins inside, up to the nursery.

Justin went over to confer with Alice. She planned to make the baby food when the twins were ready. She and Justin were working in what she should make and how it should be prepared. Justin was filled with opinions and information he had gotten off the internet. Alice's input was based on her experience and her knowledge of food preparation.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

Late that morning Joan Kinney struggled to sit up in bed. She slept past the start of daily Mass. It seemed to her that she was always tired lately and no matter how early she went to bed, waking up in the morning was difficult. She slipped her feet in her slippers, every morning now they seemed to get a little tighter.

Joan walked slowly into the bathroom. She took a washcloth off the shelf, wet it and wiped her face. As she looked in the mirror it seemed to her that the whites of her eyes looked a little yellow. She decided she really needed to cut down on her vodka intake. Yellow eyes could be a sign of liver trouble.

Joan cautiously made her way down to the kitchen. This morning instead of her usual half orange juice, half vodka, Joan settled for just a splash of vodka. It tasted bad and Joan found herself bent over the kitchen sink vomiting. Afterwards she settled for a glass of water before settling in her chair and reading the bible.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

Jennifer was discussing a home inspection report with one of her agents when the receptionist let her know there was a Melanie Marcus was waiting to see her. Jennifer chuckled and said to send Melanie back to her office. The agent wished her good luck and left the office.

Jennifer stayed seated behind her desk. When Melanie appeared in the office doorway, Jennifer indicated the guest chairs in front of the desk. "Have a seat Melanie."

Melanie sat down, looking annoyed.

"Sorry to just pop in unannounced. I had an appointment not far from here and took a chance that you would be available."

Jennifer looked intently at her visitor.

"So Mel what can I do for you?"

"I guess you have heard that we have canceled our move to Florida."

Jennifer simply nodded.

"I'm hoping that means you will cancel your campaign against me. I need to be able to make a living to support my family. I have to say I was surprised by some of your actions. You and Debbie were really out for blood."

Jennifer continued to just look at Melanie for a few moments.

"Surprised? Melanie dear, you never cease to amaze me. I feel I made myself very clear to you and Lindsay. I will always do whatever I can to protect my sons. I honestly consider you and Lindsay to be quite ungrateful for ALL the assistance Justin and Brian have provide you. Not only monetary assistance but emotional support, childcare and school tuition for JR and actually yourself. You could only resume your law career because Justin and Brian paid for your continuing education classes.

I feel you accepted all that assistance and then attempted to sneak out of Pittsburgh like thieves in the night. I believe that was disgraceful behavior on your part and to be honest I will NEVER trust you again.

You thought only of yourself and what you wanted. JR & Gus love their Pittsburgh family. I'm sure Gus would have called his Daddy and Papa to let they know where he was. I believe, to prevent that call, you would have taken Gus's phone away from him. The phone he was given to help him deal with the anxiety you and Lindsay were causing him with your shouting matches.

I imagine you would have told Gus some story about his fathers being too busy with their new babies to have time for him. You already tried that lie to block a weekend visit. That would have been a horrible thing to do to Gus. I am determined to protect ALL my boys.

I trust you now completely understand that I was not making idle threats about fucking with your life."

Melanie's eyes were wide open with shock. She looked at a composed Jennifer, her blue eyes cold & hard, sitting back in her desk chair with her arms crossed.

"Well as I said we have canceled our planned move and I hope there is no longer any reason for you to interfere in my professional life. You have no idea how terrified Lindsay is of her parents. I was hoping putting a little distance between them and us would help her recover more completely.

I was not being entirely selfish in planning the move to Florida."

Jennifer nodded.

"Ahh yes, the loathsome abusing father and the neglectful mother, mostly interested in not upsetting her life. No thought to how traumatized her child would be. Anything sound familiar Mel?"

Melanie bristled.

"I am nothing like Nancy Peterson."

"Yes, that's true. Nancy just ignored the trauma her child was experiencing. You were planning to cause the trauma to your children."

Melanie grabbed her briefcase and stood up to leave.

"I have mentioned before that you never give an inch."

"That is because I am appalled by so many of your life decisions and your behavior to those who you owe so much to. I don't have any more time to waste with you so goodbye."

Mel looked like she might have something else to say but thought better of it. She turned and left the office. She was honest enough to admit that she didn't argue further with Jennifer because there was some truth in what she had to say.

Jennifer started in on the paperwork stacked on her desk.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

After the babies' afternoon feeding Justin was in his studio checking his emails. He was surprised to see one from his Grandmother Taylor. She congratulated him on the birth of his son & daughter. Justin smiled at that comment which started him thinking about this complicated family relationship.

Justin had always enjoyed spending time with his Taylor grandparents. They had always been interested in him & Molly and been generous with gifts on all special occasions. He could not forget how they had stopped all contact after he came out. Justin wasn't sure he could forgive that abandonment.

His grandmother went on to write about she and his grandfather shock over Allison & her pregnancy. They were horrified that her betrayal played a role in Craig's suicide. She also wrote that she was very disappointed that she didn't have a chance to talk to Justin & Molly at the funeral. Justin was assured that it was never their desire to keep him or Molly away from the funeral. Brad had no right to tell Jennifer that and she had argued with her son about his actions.

Janet closed the email by hoping to hear back from Justin and that they could get together soon. Justin sat back in his chair. He had a million thoughts all going through his head. He quickly realized that his grandmother had not mentioned Brian. There had also been no hint of an apology for never contacting him or Molly over the years.

Justin's reply was short. "Thanks for the congratulation on the birth of Liam Victor and Lily Jennifer. Brian and I are delighted with the additions to our family."

He was happy with the tone of his reply. Justin felt it let his grandmother know his feelings and that she, like Craig, had to accept his relationship with Brian if she wanted to be a part of his life.

That night after giving Lily & Liam their 11 o'clock bottle, Justin let Brian know about the email. Brian was as always dubious about any contact with Craig Taylor or his family. He was also, as always, ready to support Justin in whatever he wanted to do about his grandparents.

Justin admitted he didn't know how he felt about the grandparent situation but he'd let Brian know when he made up his mind about it. Brian chuckled and told his Sunshine to let him know the final decision and in the meantime just go to sleep.

The twins took it easy on their fathers and slept for 4 hours before waking up hungry and with dirty diapers.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

The next morning Jennifer called to invite herself to lunch. She used the excuse that she wanted to see Liam & Lily. That was true of course but she also wanted to discuss the Melanie/Lindsay situation.

Jennifer arrived early for lunch and was met at the door by Justin.

"Come on in Mom. You are just in time to see Lily and Liam having bottles. Brian and Cassie are feeding them."

He led the way to the family room. Jennifer was surprised to see Brian feeding Liam. She knew from Justin and her own observations that Brian was besotted with Lily and the baby seemed to already be attached to her Daddy.

Justin saw his mother looking at Brian and Liam. He chuckled.

"Daddy is an equal opportunity bottle feeder."

Brian looked up with a smile.

"Grandmom Jen, I am never going to play favorites. I plan to spoil Princess and Sunbeam equally. I have no control over the fact that Princess loves her Daddy the best."

Jennifer laughed but kept her eye on Justin to see if he looked upset. Her son just shook his head.

"No one ever accused Brian of false modesty."

Brian lifted his face and Justin leaned over to give him a kiss. Alice working in the kitchen looked over at Jennifer and they both smiled, at the antics of their boys, while rolling their eyes.

Jennifer carefully examined her newest grandchildren as they took their bottles. She couldn't believe how different the babies looked to her. She made up her mind to visit frequently but wisely kept that thought to herself.

Once the babies were feed, Cassie took them up to the nursery. Alice had the kitchen table set for lunch for two. Brian gave Jennifer a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sure that you and Justin will have a lot to talk about at lunch. I am just going to catch up on my Kinnetik emails."

Jennifer placed a hand on Brian's arm.

"I was hoping to talk with you both over lunch. I have some concerns I want to share with you. Hopefully you will assure me I am worrying over nothing."

Justin and Brian shared a look as Alice grabbed another place setting.

Jennifer looked over at Alice.

"I am hoping you will join us as well. I think you will have some opinion about my concerns."

Alice nodded and soon the table was set for four. Alice had prepared soup and sandwiches. They helped themselves before sitting down.

Jennifer looked around the table. "Let's all at least eat our soup while it is still hot."

When she has finished her soup, Jennifer sat back in her chair.

"I had a visitor at the office yesterday, Melanie stopped by and asked me, and I quote, to cancel my campaign against her. Can you imagine the gall of that woman; acting like she is an injured party. I left her with no doubt about how I felt about her behavior.

The thing is that as we talked, I let her know how selfish I believe she acted. I told her that Gus and JR love being around their family here in Pittsburgh and would be upset by the move away from all of us. For the first time I thought about how traumatized Gus would be to be taken away from you and his new siblings.

I realized that he would call you on his phone if they took him away. I think they would have to take that phone away from him and feed him some bullshit story about you being too busy with the twins to spend time with him."

Justin could feel Brian tense up beside him. He put his hand over Brian's hand resting on the tabletop and gave it a gently squeeze. Brian stayed silent but Justin looked over at his mother.

"Gus did call us from school to tell us about the Florida move when he overheard his mothers talking about it."

Alice's face was flushed with indignation.

"If those bitches know about that call than Jennifer is right. They would have to take Gus's phone away from him. He would always call you boys if they moved him away."

Jennifer nodded in agreement.

"Melanie tried to gain sympathy by saying how frightened Lindsay is by living in the same city as Nancy and Ron. As angry as I am with Melanie and Lindsay, I certainly would never allow those degenerates to cause any problems. Justin, you and I both know too much about what happened in that house to allow them to cause any trouble.

I told Melanie that she was nothing like Nancy. Nancy looked the other way and ignores her child's trauma, which is reprehensible. I told Melanie that if they moved Gus away and cut his contact with you that she would be the cause of his trauma, which is worse than just ignoring the trauma.

Brian, I can see how upset you are, and I apologize if I am overreacting. I just do not trust Melanie. She is so jealous of you, I'm not sure what she might do."

Brian smiled grimly across the table.

"Mom I am trying my best to not drive right now to Melanie's office and beat her to death with my bare hands. Like you I didn't think far enough into this planned move to realize they would have to cut off our communications with Gus.

I know, even if I don't verbalize it, that you will always be in my corner. I appreciate that support more than I can say. Thank you for everything but especially for coming here today."

Brian calling her "Mom" brought tears to Jennifer's eyes. She reached across the table and Brian took her hand. He looked at Alice and saw another person that would always be there for support.

"Alice that goes for you too. I know you and Charlie are always here to help and support us. As we all know I am not someone who easily talks about feeling but knowing how devoted you both are to Gus's happiness and well-being means the world to me."

Justin's hand found its way to a familiar spot on Brian's thigh. His own message of support to his partner as he entered the conversation.

"Brian and I have talked about Gus's custody about a hundred times in this past year. Always our main concern is Gus's happiness. He never seems reluctant to return to his mothers when he leaves here. He even said he missed his mothers and JR when he stayed her last summer.

We have always decided to leave custody as it is now. There is no denying that it will disrupt Gus's life if we attempt to get primary custody."

Brian didn't say anything but nodded his head in agreement.

Alice spoke up.

"I know I am not actually a family member and I do not want to overreach but Gus often tells Charlie and me how much he loves staying here. Gus has told me that he likes it here because everyone is always happy and there is no yelling."

Brian surprised them all. He looked across the table at Alice.

"I am a little surprised that you haven't paid more attention to Mother Taylor and her description of family. She is a huge proponent of the "love" family theory rather than a "blood" family theory. From my perspective you and Charlie are truly members of our love family."

Justin had a huge sunshine smile on his face as he turned to kiss Brian. Alice had tears of happiness running down her cheeks. Jennifer took Alice's hand, she had a big smile on her face as she looked over at Brian, her "love" son.

Brian thanked Jennifer for sharing her thoughts on Melanie and Gus's custody. He said that he & Justin had a lot to talk about and decisions to make. In the meantime, he suggested they all enjoy their lunch.

When he was finished his lunch, Brian thanked Jennifer & Alice for their concern & support. He gave Justin a quick kiss on the top of his head before disappearing to the study.

Alice started to clear the table, both Jennifer and Justin stood up to help her but she insisted they sit and relax. Jennifer suggested that Justin might want to join Brian in the study. Justin smiled.

"No, Brian needs some alone time. The thought of Gus being traumatized by being taken away from him by Melanie and Lindsay has him thinking about what to do. He needs time to work through his feelings before we decide how to proceed."

Jennifer chuckled.

"Well Honey, where Brian is concerned you certainly know best."

Justin nodded.

"I told you I got the email from Grandmother Taylor. I'm still not sure what I want to do about that situation. I think it would be kind of mean to not let them meet Lily and Liam. I'm not sure I want them involved in my life but it's not right to deprive them of a look at their great grandchildren."

"You know that allowing them to meet the twins will mean they are involved in your life."

Justin sighed.

"Yes! That is why I haven't decided anything yet. Now I think we need to decide what to do about Gus's custody before I deal with the Taylor grandparents."

Justin & Jennifer chatted together until Alice brought a pot of tea over to the table. The three of them enjoyed tea and conversation until Jennifer announced it was time for her to leave.

Justin saw his mother to the door and then headed down the hall to the study. It was time for some discussion and to decide on how to proceed.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

That morning Joan felt so sick that she skipped morning mass. She did call another regular mass goer to let her know that she was feeling a little under the weather but was fine. Joan did not want anyone calling Brian. She knew that if Brian showed up here he would insist she see a doctor.

As she examined her sallow complexion and the yellow tint to her eyes, she did not want anyone showing up and questioning her. Her skippers were too tight to be comfortable, so she went barefoot downstairs and made some soft-boiled eggs over toast for her breakfast.

Joan added only a small dollop of vodka to her orange juice and congratulated herself on her self-control. She knew she would have to cut way back on her vodka consumption. Joan understood there was something wrong with her liver and her alcohol consumption was causing the issue.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

When Justin opened the study door and walked inside, Brian was looking out a window at their fruit orchard. The trees were losing their blossoms which fell to earth like a colorful rain shower. Brian knew who came into the room and didn't feel the need to acknowledge his partner.

Justin settled on the sofa and sat silently until Brian joined him. Brian reached over and took Justin's hand in his. Justin was a little surprised by the move but smiled at Brian.

"I love you Mr Kinney."

Brian chuckled.

"If I was as sure about everything else in life as I am about that fact, life would easy. What do we need to do Sunshine? Is it right to disrupt Gus's life just because we are suspicious of Melanie?

We both know what a happy little guy Gus is, do we take a chance of robbing him of that happiness just because one of his mothers is a sneaky, lying bitch?"

Justin was quiet for a moment.

"Or do we ignore the obvious warning signs and take the chance on Gus being forcibly moved away from us. That would certainly end any happiness for him. Most everyone realizes that Gus loves being surrounded by his family. I can't forget how thrilled he was by Thanksgiving and Christmas here in Pittsburgh.

I also can't forget how different his Christmas could have been if he was punished for smacking his obnoxious little sister. You and I stopped any thoughts of punishment right in its tracks."

Brian sighed.

"Well we understand the dilemma. What we don't know is the correct way to proceed."

Justin squeezed Brian's hand.

"I think it is important we don't make any hasty decisions. How about as a first step, I call Anabel Harper and ask what our chances are for getting primary custody. I think that is important for us to know as we consider the options."

Brian nodded.

"Call Larry Buchanan, Sunshine. He is our attorney; I don't want to offend him by going directly to Anabel. He can refer us to Anabel if he thinks it is necessary."

Justin agreed and they both went upstairs to the nursey to check on their son & daughter. Time spent with Liam & Lily was a great escape from the problems in their life.


	12. Chapter 12

**To Have & to Hold Forever**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad", along with other stories in the "Together Forever" Series. You don't have to read those stories first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews.

I don't own the original QAF characters just the situations I create. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Chapter 12**

Brian and Justin went up to the nursery. Lily & Liam were still asleep but that didn't deter their fathers from standing over the crib, with smiles on their faces while admiring their son & daughter. Cassie was enjoying this assignment much more than caring for Joan Kinney.

She was enjoying getting to know Justin & Brian. Cassie thought they were pretty adorable as they carefully observed the twins. The babies were sound asleep but Brian and Justin were enthralled by each tiny facial movement. One or the other would poke their partner and point to whichever baby made the cutest face.

When Justin & Brian turned to leave, Cassie asked if she could talk to them for a minute. All three stepped out into the hall.

"My girls are out of school for the summer. I have an arrangement with a neighbor to watch them while I am here with Liam and Lilly. The girls are used to having more time with me in the summer.

I was wondering if you would mind if they came with me a couple days a week. I wouldn't let them touch the babies and I'd make sure they had activities to do so they won't get into anything. If you aren't comfortable with them coming here it is fine for them to stay with my neighbor."

Brian surprised both Cassie and Justin by responding.

"Bring your girls every day if you want. It would be best if they stayed with you. When they weather gets warmer you can take the twins outside and supervise the girls in the pool. John and Peter are both responsible young men but I prefer for them not to get pulled into entertaining the girls."

Justin had a huge smile as he put his arm around Brian's waist.

"You daughters can probably help with fetching things for you. Keep track of what they do to help, and we'll pay them. It will be a good lesson about working and give them a little mad money."

Cassie was overwhelmed.

"Oh my goodness! You don't have to pay my girls. They will be able to help me but there is no need to pay them for helping."

Brian shook his head.

"Once you have been around him for a while, you'll discover that once Justin makes up his mind there is no changing it."

Justin nodded and Cassie chuckled. Alice raved about how wonderful Justin and Brian were and now Cassie was a true believer. She couldn't wait to tell the girls about the new summer plan.

Brian went down to the study for a scheduled conference call with Cynthia, Ted & Greg. As much as he loved his new babies; Brian couldn't abandon his older baby, Kinnetik.

Justin went to his studio. He got a pad of paper and wrote down he questions he wanted to ask their attorney. Once he had his thoughts in order, Justin called the law office. He was happy to be told that Larry Buchanan was available. A few moments later Larry came on the line. He and Justin exchanged greetings.

"So Justin, it isn't often that you call me. What's up?"

Justin chuckled.

"That's true, this is an unfamiliar call. Now that the immediate danger of Gus being moved to Florida has passed; Brian and I are concerned about what Melanie's next move will be. We don't believe she has given up on moving Gus away from Pittsburgh and, of course, our influence.

We are wondering what you think our chances of getting primary custody would be, if we decided to pursue that option."

"Hmmm. I don't think it is correct to give an immediate answer to that question. My first thought has my mind reeling. That thought concerns Brian Kinney living with five children. Let me confer with Anabel, no charge, and see what she thinks. There are lots of positives, but Gus has lived with his mothers since he was born. Changing custody has the potential to cause him some anxiety."

Justin let out a small groan.

"Brian is already dealing with the five children thing. I did tell him it was just one more. The potential for anxiety is why we have never seriously considered going for primary custody. The thing is, if Gus is moved away from us and not allowed to contact us, that is sure to cause him anxiety. The secrecy of their plan to move to Florida is what has us concerned."

"That's a valid concern. That secrecy would be a positive factor for you and Brian getting primary custody. Having said that, there are a lot of factors we must consider.

Let me confer with Anabel and get back to you with our recommendation"

Larry and Justin said their goodbyes. Justin made a few notes on his pad before he put it aside. He decided to try and take his mind off the possible custody battle. He downloaded the photos, from his phone, of Lily & Liam onto his laptop.

Justin's plan was to delete any photos not worth saving. The reality was that he couldn't bear to part with a single photo. Every picture had an unforgettable feature that made it impossible for a proud Papa to click "delete".

Justin did select a few of the most adorable pictures of Lily & Liam to send to his Taylor grandmother. One photo was of Brian with a "rarely captured" huge smile on his face holding both babies in his arms. He also printed put half a dozen to send to Jennifer's mother in California. He knew she disliked communicating via computer.

Justin sent some baby pictures to Daphne and checked his emails before making his way down to the study. Brian was at work on his computer but looked up with a smile when Justin walked into the room.

Justin sat on the couch and Brian immediately came over and joined him.

"Larry have anything useful to say?"

"Not really. He is going to talk with Anabel and get back to us. The planned secret move is a plus for us getting custody. The fact that Gus has always lived with his moms is a negative for any change in the custody arrangement."

Brian sighed and put his arm around his partner.

"I wish I knew what would be the best thing for Sonny Boy? We don't want to lose our contact with him, but should we disrupt the life he has always known with his mothers."

Justin rested his head on Brian's shoulder.

"I want him to be with us, but I don't know if that is just selfish of me."

Both men sighed, lost in thought. A knock on the study door startled them. They both sat up straighter and Justin said. "Come in."

Peter came into the study, looking a little uneasy.

"Papa, Uncle Brian, John said I should tell you what Gus said to me the last time we talked on the phone."

Both men looked at Peter, curious about what he had to tell them. Justin smiled.

"What did Gus tell you Buddy?"

Peter pulled one of the chairs over from the table and sat in front of his Uncles.

"Last week, right before his math final exam, Gus called to ask me some questions. He said his Mommy let him use his phone to call me. I could hear Lindsay and Melanie arguing in the background. Mel was saying that Gus should have asked his teacher the questions."

Brian sat forward.

"Gus said Linds was "letting" use his phone."

Peter nodded. Brian pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and pushed the short cut for Gus's number. The phone rang a few times before Lindsay picked up. Brian frowned.

"Hi Linds. How come you are answering Gus's phone."

"Well, uhh, he is down in the playroom."

Brian heard Gus's voice.

"Mommy I'm right here. Is that Daddy? Can I talk to him?"

A second later Gus said hello to his Daddy.

"So Gus were you playing down the basement?"

"No Daddy. I don't know why Mommy said that. I was drawing at the dining room table; she knew that was where I was."

Brian frowned.

"I guess Mommy was just closest to your phone."

"Mommy keeps my phone for me. She said that was the best thing, so I wouldn't lose it. I told her I was a big boy, but she said the phone was spensive and it would cost you a lot of money if I lost it."

Brian's frown deepened.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that Papa and I think Lily and Liam miss you. We are all looking forward to your next visit. You can go back to drawing. Let me talk to Mommy."

Gus handed off the phone to his Mommy and said Daddy wanted to talk to her.

"Linds, why are you holding Gus's phone? The whole idea of the phone was that he could call us when he was upset."

"Brian, Mel and I decided he is too young to have a cell phone."

Justin could hear Lindsay's side of the conversation and put his hand on Brian's thigh. When Brian looked his way, Justin shook his head. Brian got the message and just said goodbye to Lindsay and disconnected the call.

Justin spoke up.

"I don't think you should have that conversation with Lindsay. That decision has Melanie written all over it. We should go talk to her at her office. Maybe we can get this custody thing settled with her. I have a feeling Linds may still be too fragile for a confrontation."

Peter said he would let them talk and quickly escaped. He felt sure Uncle Brian might explode any moment.

When Brian turned to Justin he was amazed by the determined look on his partner's face. More accustomed to a happy visage Brian found himself somewhat startled by Justin's expression. Justin's hand stayed reassuringly on Brian's thigh.

"I say we take a page from Melanie's playbook and just show up at her office tomorrow and confront her. We deserve answers about what was behind her planned move and why Gus's phone has been taken away from him. Mel and Lind's shouting matches are why we got Gus that phone."

Brian understood that Justin's outrage was partially triggered by his feelings that Brian was being treated unfairly and Gus was being victimized by his mothers. He agreed to Justin's planned visit to Melanie's law office provided they made sure that Lily and Liam would be adequately taken care of.

Justin pointed out that Cassie would be on duty and that John would also be on hand to help. He also said he would check with Alice & Charlie to be sure they were willing to help with the twins. He reminded Brian they wouldn't be gone more than a couple hours and they could time their absence to occur during a time that Liam and Lily were usually asleep.

The next afternoon Brian & Justin walked up to the reception desk at the law office where Melanie worked. Brian asked to see Melanie and admitted they did not have an appointment. The receptionist buzzed Melanie's secretary who arrived a few minutes later to conduct the men to Melanie's office.

A visibly annoyed Melanie was seated at her desk when Brian & Justin entered her office. Both men recognized it as a power play.

"Well this is a surprise to see the two of you. I'm amazed you aren't at home with the babies."

Justin had a small smile on his face.

"Don't be concerned. Lily and Liam are being well cared for while we are here."

Without being asked both men sat in the guest chairs in front of the desk. Brian let Mel know the reason for their visit.

"Sorry to interrupt your schedule. While we are relieved that you called off your move to Florida; we remain concerned about your future plans. We feel the best solution would be to amend our current custody agreement to require our permission before you move Gus away from this area."

Melanie's face assumed an even more hostile expression.

"I will never agree to that change to our agreement. To be honest I plan to ask the court to negate the agreement that Lindsay and I were forced to sign."

Justin chuckled. "Good luck with that appeal. If you think you will be successful with that reasoning you are just fooling yourself."

Melanie glared at Justin.

"I could also just ask the courts to give a ruling that will establish that the current agreement does NOT prevent us from moving out of this area. There is nothing in writing that prevents a move. You and your lawyer are merely interpreting the agreement incorrectly."

Brian reentered the conversation.

"Mel if you don't agree to voluntarily amend the agreement; we are prepared to go to court to press for more custody of Gus. We are even considering asking for primary custody. Particularly since we just recently learned you have taken Gus's cell phone away from him.

I purchased that phone because your screaming matches with Lindsay had both Gus and JR terrified. You need to give his phone back to him."

"Brian you have no right to dictate to me. Lindsay and I agree that Gus to too young to have his own phone. We are afraid that it may distract him from his studies or put him in contact with undesirable people."

Brian nodded, his no expression face firmly in place.

"Do you have any reason to believe that either of those things have happened?"

"We are being proactive to avoid any trouble. As his primary caregivers we don't need or want your advice on how we raise our son."

Brian nodded again.

"Justin and I are hoping we can all work together to do what is best for Gus. If we can't agree to work together, we will be forced to consider going to court to assume primary custody of Gus."

Melanie stood up and glared at the two men.

"Over my dead body."

Brian shrugged his shoulders. 'I don't believe the courts would require that to amend custody."

Melanie resumed her seat, but her expression was grim.

"You would be wasting your time to even attempt to get primary custody. I have known you for a long time and would not hesitate to use whatever means necessary to block any change in Gus's custody.

I would have no trouble finding research which shows that children who were physically abused often become abusers with their own children. Expert witnesses to support that research will be easy to find. It might be helpful to have Joan Kinney testify about her opinion of you and how you lead your life."

Justin could feel Brian deflate beside him. He knew that one of Brian's biggest fears was that he would become abusive like Jack Kinney. Justin also knew that Melanie was aware of Brian's fear and he was furious. No one looking at him would guess just how angry he was. Ingrained country club manners allowed him to keep a small smile on his face as he looked across the desk at Melanie.

"You're correct Mel. I bet information on abused children becoming abusive adults is easy to locate. I'm sure I can find a lot on information on the internet about women who are sexually abused by their fathers and the psychological damage that causes.

I bet there is research showing that those abused girls may show lesbian tendencies because of their fear of men. I willing to bet that those abused women have a greater tendency to abuse their sons."

Melanie was instantly on her feet again.

"How dare you! How dare you bring that up!"

Justin calmly looked at the irate woman.

"You hypocritical, self-righteous bitch! You feel it is okay to bring up Brian's past but I shouldn't mention Lindsay present state of mind. She is still on medication for her issues. You bring Joan to court and I can assure you we will bring the Petersons in to testify.

Great family history there. Brian never took money from any child, let his own son, to buy lottery tickets. You seem to have a very selective memory. A year ago, you gave Brian a glowing review to the Commonwealth when we took custody of John and Peter. We had excellent reviews from everyone at the welfare department while the boys were in out custody.

You asked my mother to stop fucking with your life. You ain't seen nothing yet! When my mother and I put our heads together you won't know what hit you.

Charlie and Alice are in our home every day. They will make excellent witnesses about our everyday life as well as how much Gus enjoys spending time with us. Is there anyone, anyone at all who will testify about your home life? I can't help wondering if your new neighbors have heard the shouting matches. I'm sure the neighbors at the loft remember them."

Brian turned to look at Justin, amazed by what he was hearing.

Melanie was furious but trying to keep control.

"I feel sure any judge would take the testimony of your paid employees with a huge grain of salt."

Justin's smile widened.

"Alice and Charlie have lived in Washington County for their entire lives. They know every important person in the county. I would like to see you try and question their honesty and integrity. We would need a bus to bring all the character witnesses to the courthouse.

There are also the O'Briens and the Gardners who have no qualms about trusting us with their children. Sidney Bloom will be happy to testify about how Lindsay talked about Kevin O'Brien and Gus spending time with him. Gus's teacher, from last year, can tell everyone about how you flew off the handle when Gus helped another student.

Who would plan you plan on testifying for you and Lindsay and your parenting skills?"

A still furious Melanie sat back in her chair. Her mind going a mile a minute; searching for something to counter what Justin had to say. She came up blank.

Justin nodded to Brian and they both stood up. Brian took Justin's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before he turned to Melanie.

"Let us know when you are prepared to talk rationally about Gus's custody and the changes we want made. Now we have to get home to our children. Since we both know how important parenting is, we have both taken time off from our careers to concentrate on Liam and Lily.

Of course, we can afford to do that and still have plenty of money to hire lawyers, investigators and expert witnesses. Have a nice day Mel."

There was no response from Melanie as they walked out of her office.

Once they were in their car Brian turned to Justin.

"Sunshine, you were just a little scary in there. Talk about genetics! You are truly your Mother's son. By the way, never complain about me being overly protective again.

As soon as Mel mentioned Jack and how he treated me, you were like a trained attack dog. You went for the jugular and never let go."

Justin gave his partner a sunshine smile.

"Just be careful you never get on my bad side."

Both men laughed as Brian started them on the way home.

When they got home, they were amused to see John feeding Liam and Charlie feeding Lily while Alice & Cassie admired the artwork of Cassie's daughters. The girls were coloring at the kitchen table. Cassie looked nervous when Brian & Justin walked into the house.

Charlie looked over at them, a big smile on his face.

"I haven't spent any one on one time with this little lady. I thought it was time to correct that oversight."

John also had a smile on his face.

"Liam was anxious to have some cousin bonding, so I obliged him."

Cassie started to apologize but Alice cut her off.

"Don't be silly. The twins are being well looked after; that is all that is important."

Brian laughed.

"I'm sure you know Cassie, that no one in this household ever wants to disagree with Alice. Don't worry I'm sure the bottle feeders will be happy to let you change diapers after Sunbeam and Princess are done with their meal."

Justin gave Cassie a reassuring smile before hurrying over to give his son & daughter kisses on their heads while they concentrated on emptying their bottles.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

Word spread fast in the law office. Shortly after Brian and Justin left, Bernice walked down to Melanie's office. Several other assistants had been down to get info from Melanie's assistant, but she loyally had nothing to tell them.

When Bernice, the managing partner, walked up to her the desk Mel's assistant knew there was no avoiding her questions.

"Did Mr Kinney and Mr Taylor have an appointment?"

"No. They just showed up."

Bernice nodded. "Tell her I am here to see her."

Melanie opened her office door as soon as her assistant let her know the managing partner wanted to meet with her.

Bernice walked into the office without a word and dropped into one of the guest chairs. Mel told her assistant that they did not want to be disturbed.

Mel sat behind her desk and waited for Bernice to start the conversation.

"So, Ms Marcus. Why were Mr Kinney and Mr Taylor in the office today?"

"Excuse me but this concerns my personal life. I don't see why you feel you need the details of our meeting."

Bernice smiled.

"The meeting occurred in this office suite. Everything that happens here is MY business. I thought your custody issues were settled without any undue publicity. If that is incorrect, I need to know what is happening."

Melanie sighed.

"Brian feels like this is a good time to demand changes to the custody agreement he forced us to sign."

"Forced you to sign as a condition for lending you money, correct?"

"The office gossip line is in great working order. Brian signed over his parental rights shortly after Gus was born. He was not supposed to play an active role in my son's life. He was a club boy at the time, promiscuous and hard partying at the time. Now suddenly he is a family man."

Bernice nodded.

"I should tell you that I am acquainted with Mr Kinney lawyer, Larry Buchanan. We travel in some of the same social circles. My understanding is that Mr Kinney has paid very generous support since Gus was born. Is that correct?"

Melanie nodded.

"Office gossip also says that Mr Kinney pays the school tuition not only for his son but for your daughter. Is that correct?"

Melanie nodded again.

"Certainly, you understand as a lawyer specializing in family law that accepting that long term, continuous support would cause most courts to rule that the father who pays that support maintains his parental rights.

I fear that you are allowing your personal feelings to overrule your legal knowledge. Have Mr Kinney and Mr Taylor expressed the desire to assume primary custody of Gus?"

Melanie didn't say anything.

"Melanie, did they ask for primary custody?"

"They threatened that. They want more input in how Gus is being raised. They threatened to take us to court and use Lindsay's breakdown to get primary custody. We have had some financial difficulties, bad ones and they loaned us money. Now they want to control my life."

Bernice was quiet for a few moments.

"You do understand that you brought this on yourself. Your ill-advised plan to move to Florida without notifying them has rightly caused trust issues for Mr Kinney and Mr Taylor. I know that last year when they got legal custody of Mr Kinney's nephews they used Anabel Harper. She is an excellent attorney. I strongly suggest you negotiate a compromise that you can live with.

I suspect you would have a difficult time making a compelling case against those gentlemen. They are rich, successful, a firmly attached couple and are already supporting Gus financially. I don't know what your wife's issues are but there is still a prejudice against mental illness in our legal system. Mr Kinney and Mr Taylor would have undergone a pretty thorough investigation when they assumed temporary custody of the nephews and again when they were awarded permanent custody. That means no serious skeletons were found in their closets."

"I refuse to give in to their demands. I will never agree to amend custody of my son."

Bernice stood.

"Melanie, I think that is an emotional response. You would be foolish not to behave more rationally. Once again I must warn you that if you attempt to involve this law firm in a legal case that results in bad publicity for the firm; I will have choice but to end your employment here."

Those were Bernice's final words. She left the office.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

Brian and Justin spent most of the afternoon enjoying their twins. Cassie daughters, Lucy & Violet, were fascinated by Lily and Liam. Justin had them sit on the couch holding the babies and more pictures were taken.

Cassie was getting ready to take the sleeping babies up to the nursery when the phone rang. Alice answered and let Justin and Brian know that Larry Buchanan wanted to talk to them. The men hurried down to the study to take the call.

Larry told them that he had spoken with Anabel and she felt this was an excellent time to amend Gus's custody agreement. Mel's secretive plan to move out of state would demonstrate to the courts her reluctance to comply with the current legally executed agreement. In Anabel's opinion Melanie had to be aware that her planned move without consulting Brian was a clear legal violation; regardless of what she was saying now.

Larry suggested that that get a judgement placed against Lindsay and Meanie for the money they owed. Brian wasn't sure about the judgement. Justin thought the judgment was a good idea since no attempt had been made to repay the money. Larry thought it would show how unreliable Melanie was and in the end Brian went along.

Although this was all good news Brian was still doubtful about how a custody change would affect Gus. After the call Justin reminded Brian that Gus was due to begin a two week "summer" stay with them. Hopefully they could subtlety sound out Gus about how he would feel about living with them more fulltime.

The two-week visit would also relieve the anxiety about Melanie hatching a new plan to move out of the area. Neither man believed Mel had completely abandoned her plan, despite was Lindsay told them.

The plan was for Jennifer to pick up Gus on Saturday morning. She planned to stay overnight to get in some Grandmother time with Liam and Lily. Brian got a call from Lindsay on Friday morning. She suggested that Gus not come to stay for his scheduled visit. She said that she and Melanie felt that Brian and Justin had enough on their plate dealing with their twins and it might be better for everyone if they delayed Gus's visit.

Brian was furious but kept calm as he explained to Lindsay that they had plenty of support and there was no way he would accept any delay of Gus's visit. Lindsay's reply was that she and Melanie would discuss the matter and get back to Brian. Brian's response was that he was not interested in hearing about their discussion because it was pointless; Jennifer would pick up Gus on Saturday morning.

As soon as he hung up with Lindsay, Brian called the investigator he regularly used. He asked the investigator to watch the munchers house on Saturday morning and to follow them if they took Gus out of the house.

Brian let Justin know about his phone calls and Justin called his mother to let her know about the possible complication to her picking up Gus. Jennifer was livid and let Justin know she could handle whatever those "bitches" tried to pull. She and Tucker would be awake and ready to go at the crack of dawn.

Justin thanked his mother and related her message to Brian who chuckled. Brian also mentioned that he could not understand why anyone would deliberately get on Mother Taylors' bad side.

Shortly before Jennifer was scheduled to pick up Gus, Brian's investigator called him to let him know Melanie had left the house with Gus. The investigator tracked them to a Giant Eagle grocery store quite a distance away from their house.

Justin called his mother who knew exactly where that store was located. She told him she & Tucker were leaving home and to let her know if Melanie left the store before they arrived. Less than 20 minutes later Tucker parked at the Giant Eagle. He and Jennifer got out of the car; she took his hand as they walked into the store. Tucker took a cart and together they started to "shop" while searching for Gus and his Momma.

It didn't take them long to locate them. Gus spotted them before Melanie saw them. He gleefully shouted "Grandmom Jen".

Jennifer had a smiled fixed on her face as she hurried over and gathered Gus in her arms.

"Sweetheart! Imagine running into you at this market. Tucker and I stopped here to grab up a few things before we picked you up."

Melanie's face showed her shock at the arrival of Jennifer & Tucker. Jennifer turned her attention to her.

"Mel, how odd that you shop here. There are closer food stores to your home."

"Well it is not really close to your house either."

Jennifer nodded; her smile never faded but her eyes narrowed as she focused on Melanie.

"One of my agents has a listing not far away. I told her I would put an open house panel on her sign since Tucker and I would be out and about this morning."

Melanie doubted if that was true. She realized that Brian must have hired someone to watch their house. She was torn between being impressed and being annoyed, annoyance was winning.

"Lindsay and I discussed Gus's visit and we are concerned that Brian and Justin have enough to handle with the twins. We feel they won't have enough time for Gus, and it would be better to wait until later in the summer for Gus to visit."

Jennifer chuckled but her eyes never stopped staring directly at Melanie.

"My dear, you are wasting your time worrying about Justin and Brian. They have everything well in hand. They hired a local nurse as a part time nanny. Alice and Charlie are enchanted by Lily and Liam and have been a huge help. John is incredibly helpful with his cousins. He is such a caregiver and an expert at bottle feeding and diaper changing.

Tucker and I are spending the weekend. Justin spends the afternoons in his studio while the nanny is on duty. He is looking forward to Gus spending time with him in the studio. There is absolutely no reason for Gus not to visit! If I were you, I'd spend more time concentrating on your own life."

When Jennifer talked about Gus spending time in Justin's studio, she looked at Gus who was obviously thrilled at the prospect of spending time with his Papa.

Jennifer and Tucker had come up with a quick shopping list in the car on their way to intercept Melanie.

Jennifer picked up Gus and deposited him in the cart that Tucker was holding.

"How about you guys get what we came here to buy. I'd like a chance to talk with Melanie. After we finish shopping we can stop at Mel and Lindsay's before we head down to Justin's house."

Mel started to say something but Jennifer put her hand on Mel's arm and squeezed. Tucker knew his role and quickly walked away with Gus. Once they were out of hearing Jennifer turned to Melanie.

"Melanie, you are a slow learner! How dare you try and interfere with Gus's visit with his fathers."

Mel was angry that her plan to keep Gus from visit failed.

"I guess Brian hired someone to watch our house. I really resent that; he had no right to have us watched."

"Are you serious? You want to act like the injured party here. Thank goodness that Brian understand what a sneaky, slimy bitch you are! You are so going to regret this action. You thought I caused you problems before; you have no idea what will happen now."

Jennifer turned and walked away. She found Tucker and Gus and they quickly bought a few things before heading back to their car. Gus was buckled into his booster seat and they drove back to Mel & Lindsay's house.

Mel had apparently abandoned her shopping and was already at the house when Tucker pulled up out front. Jennifer said she and Gus would wait in the car while Tucker got Gus's things.

A nervous Lindsay opened the door.

"Hi Tucker. I gathered the things I think Gus will need or want at Brian's house."

Tucker smiled.

"Gus has requested a few things. You can let me know if there is anything you need to add to what you packed."

There were a few additions and Tucker also asked for Gus's cellphone to be included. He noted that Lindsay had to get a key from Melanie, who was up in her office, to unlock the drawer where Gus's phone was stored. He was grateful that Jennifer stayed in the car. He was sure she would have run up the stairs and confronted Melanie.

Lindsay came out to give Gus a kiss goodbye before they were on their way to Washington Township.


	13. Chapter 13

**To Have & to Hold Forever**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad", along with other stories in the "Together Forever" Series. You don't have to read those stories first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews.

I don't own the original QAF characters just the situations I create. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Chapter 13**

Tucker knew that Jennifer was livid. He admired how she put on a happy face for Gus's sake. In the back-seat Gus had a big smile on his face, happy to be on his way to his Daddy's house and to be spending time with Grandmom Jen..

"It was lucky that you stopped at that store Grandmom Jen. Momma told me that she didn't think Daddy and Papa would have time for me to visit this weekend.

I told her that I help with Liam and Lily and that Daddy and Papa always had time to spend with me. Momma told me that Daddy is selfish, and I needed to understand he cared mostly about himself. I told her that I knew my Daddy loved me and that Papa loved me too. I don't understand why Momma says stuff like that to me. I always tell her she is wrong when she says silly stuff like that."

Tucker gave a quick look at Jennifer and even though her smile never faded, tension & rage radiated off her.

She turned to Gus, smile firmly in place.

"Your Momma is very silly to say things like that to you. I am so proud of you for telling her she is wrong. You know your Daddy and Papa love you very much. They always want to spend time with you. Now that Liam and Lily have arrived that just means our family has more love to share."

Gus smiles back at his "love" Grandmother.

"I know Grandmom Jen! You always tell us the more people that we have to love means the more love there is to share. I love Lily and Liam. I like helping take care of them and am going to be the best big brother that I can."

Jennifer's smile got bigger as she looked at Gus.

"You are already a GREAT big brother. Liam and Lily are lucky to have you as their big brother because you are such a special boy. I am so proud to be your Grandmother."

Gus's grin went ear to ear, and he sat up taller in his booster seat. He loved Grandmom Jen so much and her telling him she was proud to be his Grandmother thrilled Gus. This morning he had been disappointed to be told he wouldn't be going to his fathers' house. He couldn't get over how lucky it was that Grandmom Jen went to the same grocery that Momma made him go to this morning. His day really improved after that meeting.

As was his habit, when riding in a car, Gus watched out his window and hummed a song. He always enjoyed the trip to Washington. He liked recognizing landmarks along the way which told him they were getting closer and closer to home.

When they got to the house, Gus unlocked his seat belt and was off like a shot. A chuckling Jennifer & Tucker followed behind. The front door was left wide open, and they could hear Gus in the Family Room.

John and Justin were sitting on the sofa. John was giving Liam his bottle and Justin was feeding his daughter. Gus was busy examining his siblings, walking between the two. He looked over at Grandmom Jen.

"Liam and Lily have gotten bigger since the last time I saw them. Papa says that babies change all the time. Come see them. They are still really cute. I love them so much!"

Cassie's daughters came into the room carrying clean clothes for the babies, followed by their mother. Gus was surprised to see the girls. Brian wandered in from the kitchen, feeling a little put out since Gus had not greeted him before zeroing in on the newest additions to the family.

Brian introduced Gus to Lucy & Violet along with Cassie. Gus gave them all a smile and a hello but had little interest in them. Lucy & Violet already had crushes on John and had little interest in a young boy like Gus. After all they were 12 & 10 years old and Gus had only recently turned 8.

John smiled at Gus who was intently watching Liam drink his bottle.

"Why don't you come sit next to me Gus. I'm sure Liam would like his big brother spending some time with him."

Gus happily clamored up on the sofa and snuggled next to John. He closely scrutinized his new brother.

"Liam looks different from the last time I saw him."

John nodded.

"I know the twins seem to change a little every day. Lily still looks just like her Papa, but Liam has really changed in looks."

Gus nodded.

"You're lucky John. You get to see Liam and Lily every day. I miss seeing them when I'm not here."

"Well you get to stay for two weeks now. For their next bottles how about, you feed Liam and I'll feed Lily?"

Gus's eye opened wide with wonder.

"That would be so cool John!"

Justin had been listening from the other end of the couch.

"That sounds like a great idea to me"

Gus looked over at his Papa, an expression of sheer joy on his face. Justin gave him a sunshine smile and Brian looked on proudly.

Jennifer smiled at her family, she planned to lobby hard for Justin & Brian to go for primary custody of Gus. She felt that would be best for all concerned. Brian looked over at her and she could see the concern on his face. She could cheerfully choke the life out of Melanie. She turned to Tucker.

"Keep the car keys away from me. I can't guarantee I won't drive up to the city and murder Melanie."

Tucker smiled uneasily and assured Jennifer he would hold on to the car keys. He wasn't 100% sure if she was joking or not. After carefully scrutinizing her newest grandchildren, Jennifer moved on to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

Tucker came out to the kitchen to assist Jennifer. Alice always kept a variety of food on hand. Jennifer located a baked ham and a roast beef tenderloin in the refrigerator. She got both of those out and started Tucker on slicing the meat for sandwiches.

Peter got the job of getting condiments. Jennifer pulled out several varieties of cheese before slicing homemade rye and wheat bread for sandwiches. Meanwhile Brian put a pot of water on to boil some pasta. While waiting for the pasta to cook Brian cut up some fresh vegetables.

Since there was so much family help on hand, Cassie announces she and her daughters were going home. Peter took drink orders and Gus came out to fill glasses with ice before Peter filled them.

Jennifer took the opportunity to ask Brian why Cassie was at the house on a Saturday. Brian told her they weren't sure if they would have come and help her with Gus, so they asked Cassie to be on hand. Jennifer chuckled and whispered in Brian's ear.

"If the day come when I can't handle Melanie just put me out to pasture."

Once bottles were consumed and the twins were burped, Justin and John got their diapers changed. New outfits were put on Lily & Liam before they went into their bassinet for a nap.

Jennifer tried not to be obvious as she watched Brian expertly assemble a pasta salad. He did notice her watching and gave her a grin.

"See I still have the ability to surprise you, Mother Taylor."

Tucker laughed as Jennifer blushed in embarrassment.

"You are truly a man of many talents Brian. I am happy to discover one more."

Brian came over and gave Jennifer a kiss on the cheek which caused her blush to deepen.

A curious Gus came over to see what was happening. Brian looked down at his son.

"Hey Sonny Boy. Guess what; Grandmom Jen didn't know that your Daddy was a master salad maker."

Gus looked up at Grandmom Jen.

"Papa always gets Daddy to help with salads. He says Daddy always get the amount of dressing just right. My Daddy can do lots of stuff really good."

Brian scooped up his son for a hug and kiss.

"Thanks Sonny Boy! You are always looking out for your old man."

"That's cause I really love you lots and lots Daddy."

Brian had a huge smile on his face. Justin came over and wrapped his arms around Brian & Gus. This was one the Gus's favorite places to be. Nestled between his fathers.

"I told Momma she was silly to worry about my Daddy and Papa not having time to spend with me."

Justin spoke up.

"That's right Little Man. Daddy and I will always want to spend time with you.!"

Everyone dug into lunch. Grandmom Jen made sandwiches for Gus, Peter and Tucker. Brian, Justin and John made their own sandwiches which puzzled Gus. He couldn't imagine not wanting Grandmom Jen to make your sandwich because she made "awesome" sandwiches.

Once Jennifer made her own sandwich she settled into a chair between Gus & Tucker that they had "saved" for her. Everyone enjoyed Brian's pasta salad and Jennifer agreed that it had the perfect amount of Alice's homemade dressing.

After everyone was done with lunch Jennifer suggested that since it was such a nice day, the boys should spend some time outside. John took the hint and suggested a walk to the creek to see how the tadpoles were developing. Peter ran upstairs to get his camera before the three boys set out on their adventure.

The adults quickly took care of cleanup before sitting at the kitchen table. Jennifer had a mug of tea, her favorite "discussion" beverage. Once they were all seated, she started the discussion.

"Justin and Brian, you must get primary custody of Gus. I think Melanie is losing her mind. I know she has been under a lot of pressure but this secretive behavior and trying to keep Gus away for you is wrong.

She is doing her best to damage your relationship with Gus. His phone, that you bought him, was in a locked drawer. Lindsay had to go up to Mel's home office to get the key for that drawer. She told Gus again that you did not have time for him.

Honestly to me this attempt to spoil the wonderful relationship Gus has with both of you is criminal. I had trouble not just choking Melanie at the supermarket. To take Gus there, in an attempt to hide him, is just so wrong. She tried to be self-righteous about you having their house watched. I was astounded."

Justin started to say something, but Brian put his hand on his partner's arm.

"Well Jennifer, don't hold back. Just tell us what you think. I know Melanie is a problem, but I am not sure the solution is to completely disrupt Gus's life. He is used to living with his mothers and his sister. Even if he enjoys being here for visits; is living here most of the time the best thing for Gus?"

"Honey, I know you want what is best for Gus. I think you are underestimating the damage that Melanie can do. I believe she is overstressed by everything going on in her life. She is looking around to find someone to blame and she has decided you are to blame.

We are all aware of how much Gus looks like you and how much he wants to be like you. Gus idolizes you. The problem is that if Melanie is blaming you for all her life issues, she has a living breathing reminder of you living in her house. I think she loves Gus. She has convinced herself that she must reduce or eliminate your influence on Gus.

Brian you are a wonderful man. You aren't perfect but you are an excellent example to Gus. He wants to be just like you and Melanie thinks that is the worst thing that could happen. Pardon my language but in my opinion that leads to an unhappy, fucked up Gus!"

Brian sat back in his chair. He was slightly stunned by what Jennifer had to say. He had not considered that aspect of Gus's custody.

Justin leaned into Brian's side.

"Well Mom, that is an interesting take on this whole situation. Neither Brian nor I have considered that Melanie could do permanent emotional damage to Gus. It is true that Mel criticizes Brian in front of Gus, and we are aware he doesn't like it. I guess we were naïve and didn't connect the dots."

Jennifer got up and came around the table. She out her arms around Brian and Justin. She could feel Brian's body stiffen.

"I'm sorry Brian. I know this makes you uncomfortable. I love you both so much and I love Gus. I absolutely believe he should live here with you. I apologize if I am overstepping here but I have the best intentions in the world."

Brian reached up and patted Jennifer's arm. She released her hold on her "sons" and went back to her chair. Tucked gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Needless to say; Tucker and I will do anything we can to help you. Whatever you decide."

Justin looked across the table of the woman he knew so well. He chuckled.

"Like you won't continue to help us make the "correct" decision."

Jennifer's expression, partially resigned partially hopeful, even made Brian smile.

Justin continued to lean against Brian. Jennifer and Tucker retired to the family room. Brian sighed.

"Sunshine, would you please call Larry Buchanan. I guess we need to be prepared when we finally make our decision."

Justin gave Brian a quick kiss, met his mother's glance with a smile and continued down the hall to the study.

A few minute later an excited Gus burst through the doors from the patio. He ran over to Brian.

"Daddy! It was so awesome. John and Peter knew right where to go to see the tadpoles. They are turning into frogs. Peter took some pictures and he is going to give me some. I love my cousins they are so much fun. It is always so much fun to come and stay with you and Papa."

Gus excited report given at a loud volume stirred his brother and sister who started to fuss. Jennifer went over to sooth Lily & Liam.

A stricken Gus looked at his Daddy.

"I'm sorry I woke up the babies."

Brian picked up Gus and gave him a hug.

"Sonny Boy you didn't do anything wrong. You know that Papa says that Liam and Lily have to get used to noise during the day. I bet they recognized your voice and were anxious to spend some time with you."

Brian stood up with Gus still in his arms just as a smiling John & Peter came into the house. They looked over at Grandmom Jen singing softly to her youngest grandchildren.

Brian walked over with Gus.

"Let's help Grandmom Jen get the twins back to sleep. You know this lullaby. We must sing very softly."

Brian started to sing quietly, and Gus joined in. Jennifer had her own version of a sunshine smile on her face. She gently stroked the babies and they did settle down.

Brian gave Gus a hug and put him down.

"See Sonny Boy! Your brother and sister liked us singing to them. You were a big help. Thanks!"

Gus leaned against Daddy's leg and smiled up at him. Justin came down the hall and Gus ran over to him. In a much quieter voice, he told his Papa about the tadpoles they saw.

"I was kind of loud when I told Daddy about the creek. I woke up Lily and Liam. It's okay because Daddy and Grandmom Jen and me sung them a lullaby and they went back to sleep. So, you don't have to be upset."

Justin stooped down to Gus's level.

"Little Man, it is no big deal for the twins to be awake in the daytime. At night we do like them to sleep. I would never be upset with you if you talk too loud. Never, ever think you are less important in this house than Liam and Lily. Gus you are our son we could not love you anymore than we do."

Gus tightened his hug with his Papa. Lately with his mothers he was feeling like he was always doing something wrong. It made Gus feel super happy for his Daddy and Papa to assure him he didn't do anything wrong.

Justin could feel Gus relax in his arms. He looked up at Brian. He could see Brian was having the same concerns as he was. Next, he looked over at his mother. Jennifer had her standard "told you so" expression on her face.

Tucker suggested that he and Gus go down to the train room for a while. That was always something Gus was ready for. They disappeared downstairs.

John and Peter came over to their uncles. John spoke first.

"The little guy couldn't stop talking about how happy he was to be here for two weeks. He told us a couple times that we were lucky to live here all the time. He just seems different than usual."

Peter nodded.

"Gus asked a couple times how he could help with the babies. I felt like he thought he was kind of intruding by being here. I told him I didn't like diapers and that John was way more help with the babies. He asked if you guys got upset about that.

Papa I think you should talk with Gus. He confides in you more than Uncle Brian. He never wants to disappoint Uncle Brian."

Brian thanked the boys for being honest. He looked over at Jennifer who just shrugged.

"Thanks Mother Taylor for not actually saying you were right. Even though you certainly delivered that message."

Jennifer laughed and embarrassed Brian by coming over and giving him a hug.

"Brian you ARE my son and Gus in MY grandson. I love you both so much and want you both to be happy."

Brian smirked. "Okay Mom, Thanks."

Gus cheerfully went about his day; he seemed to be unaware that all the other residents of the house were observing him. He was delighted to sit on the couch with John and give his baby brother his bottle. Gus watched John carefully to mimic what his cousin did while feeding Lily. He got a couple pointers from Grandmom Jen and remembered most of the instructions Papa gave him the first time he handled bottle feeding.

Daddy took care of burping Sunbeam. Gus was pleased that he was still his Daddy's only Sonny Boy. He loved his brother a lot but was not interested in sharing Daddy's special name for him.

After baby feeding Grandmom Jen and Tucker played fish with Gus and after that John played some video games with him. As far as Gus was concerned the day might not have started out great but it was turning out to be awesome.

Lily & Liam got their late afternoon bottle from their Daddy & Papa. After the babies were settled pizza was ordered for dinner along with a garden salad that Gus helped his Papa and Daddy prepare. After dinner the whole family watched a DVD and had popcorn. Grandmom Jen started a popcorn throwing fight that everyone joined. There was lots of laughter before Brian called an end to the battles and insisted they clean up the media room.

Jennifer agreed and led the gathering of the thrown popcorn into one of the empty bowls. Once the bowl was full, she surprised Brian and delighted everyone else by emptying the bowl over his head. Brian shook his head with a serious expression on his face. He looked Jennifer directly in the face. "Et tu Mother Taylor".

Even Gus laughed at that statement, although he had no idea what he was laughing at. Brian gathered up his laughing Sonny Boy and said it was time for Gus's bath.

Jennifer said that she & Tucker would clean up the popcorn. Tucker assumed a mock horrified expression but got down on his hands and knees to gather popcorn. John & Peter joined in the effort. Justin escaped, saying he had to get ready to read Gus a story.

Jennifer announced to Brian and Justin that she and Tucker were doing overnight baby duty and demanded the baby monitor got put in the guest bedroom. She was pleased she got no argument from Brian and Justin. Brian was looking forward to a "romantic" evening with his partner.

The romantic evening started with a bubble bath and wine. The following shower included blow jobs before the main event in the bedroom. Brian kissed every inch of Justin's body before giving him a through rim job.

Justin repaid all that attention by having Brian lay on their bed and kissing his way down the front of Brian's body. Once Justin had Brian completely hard, he climbed on board his lover and rode his cock until they both came. Justin collapsed onto Brian. He stayed wrapped in Brian's arms until their breathing returned to normal.

After the main event the partners returned to the bathroom for a cleanup shower before snuggling in bed. They were both completely satisfied and exhausted, and it was nice to know their night would be undisturbed. They put on T shirts and boxers, so they were ready for Gus's morning visit.

Brian and Justin lay entwined on their bed while they discussed their plan for the next morning. They both felt Gus would want to discuss things with his Papa in the morning. Justin cautioned Brian to take a long time in the bathroom to give him time to talk with Gus. Finally, they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning a knock on the bedroom door announced Gus's arrival. Justin pulled a pillow over his face as Brian told his Sonny Boy to come in. Gus smiled to see his Papa hiding under the pillow. He snuggled with his Daddy and talked about all the things they could do during Gus's two-week visit.

Chief among Gus's plans was time in the pool. It had been uncovered for the season and the heater brought the water temperature to a comfortable level. Eventually Justin moved the pillow and sat up. Gus gave him a good morning hug and kiss. Brian said he was going to get a shower and shave. He left Justin and Gus to talk.

Gus happily snuggled against his Papa and Justin put his arm around the little boy pulling him close. Gus looked up into Justin's face.

"Can we have a serious talk Papa?"

"Little Man you know you can always talk with me and tell me whatever you have on your mind."

Gus sighed and settled back on the pillows behind him.

"I don't understand Mama lately. She acts funny and she is always saying stuff about you and Daddy. It seems like she wants me to think you and Daddy don't want me around now that Liam and Lily are born. I tried talking to Mommy about it but she is different. Not unhappy like she was for a while but still different than she used to be.

Mama saw on my phone that I called Daddy from school. She asked me if I told him about that Florida move. I told her I wanted to be sure he knew where I was going. Mama got mad but Mommy told her it wasn't right to have secrets. Mama wasn't as mad but she made me give her my phone to keep."

Justin moved Gus onto his lap so he could look the little boy in the face.

"That was really wrong of Mama to do. She should not have taken your phone and she should not have tried to move you away without telling us. You have to believe that Lily and Liam make no difference in how much Daddy and I love you.

We will ALWAYS love you and want you to spend time with us. John and Peter love and you know that Grandmom Jen really, really loves you and wants to spend time with you."

An obviously relieved Gus burrowed into Justin's chest.

"So you didn't tell Mama you were too busy for me to visit?"

"Gus, Daddy and I will never ever be to busy for you. We will always want you with us. Don't let anyone make you think we don't want you to spend time with us.

You will be so important to Lily and Liam. They will love you so much."

Justin put his arms around Gus to hold him close. He didn't want Gus to feel any of the anger that Justin was feeling for Melanie. He realized his mother was right they had to get primary custody.

Justin spotted Brian looking out of the bathroom door and nodded to him. Brian came over and got into bed. Justin shifted Gus so that he was between his Daddy and his Papa.

Justin could sense how distraught his partner was. Brian put his arm around Gus.

"Sonny Boy, Papa and I would like you to come and live with us. You would visit your Moms but most of the time you would be with us."

Gus looked at his Daddy with tears running down his cheeks.

"Really Daddy? I could stay here with you and the babies and my cousins. You really want me to live here."

Brian and Justin both hated the doubt they heard in Gus's voice. Brian pulled his son into a hug.

"Gus, Papa and I want that very much. We didn't want you to have to change schools and leave your new friends, but we think maybe the best thing for all of us is to be together."

"I would miss my friends, but it would be so cool to go to the same school as John and Peter. I could see Kevin lots more and to be here with you and Papa would be so awesome."

Brian just hugged Gus. He didn't trust himself to talk. Justin kissed Gus on the top of his head before giving Brian a deep kiss and a sunshine smile. He knew that he and Brian would have a lot to talk about and plans to make but not in front of Gus.

"So Gus how about some Mickey Mouse pancakes for breakfast."

Gus looked up at his Papa with a big smile. "That would be great!"

Justin used the bathroom and brough out a washcloth to remove any trace of tears from Gus's face. The three of them headed down to the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

**To Have & to Hold Forever**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad", along with other stories in the "Together Forever" Series. You don't have to read those stories first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews.

I don't own the original QAF characters just the situations I create. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Chapter 14**

Brian, Justin & Gus stopped at the nursery on their way down to the kitchen. The nursery was deserted so they continued downstairs. Liam & Lily were asleep in the bassinet while Jennifer & Tucker were having coffee and Danish at the kitchen table.

Gus hurried over to get a hug and kiss from Grandmom Jen. She smiled at all three of her boys.

"Tucker went into town to get some fresh Danish, help yourselves. The coffee is fresh too."

Brian headed for the coffee and Justin opened the Danish box and selected one. Gus got a little worried by the excited gleam in his Papa's eyes.

"You are still going to make pancakes aren't you Papa?"

Brian chuckled as he sat Justin's mug of coffee on the table and sipped on his own mug. Justin smiled at Gus.

"Yes sir! This Danish is just giving me the extra strength for pancake making."

Jennifer took another Danish out of the box and cut it in pieces.

"Gus, how about trying a piece of Danish while you wait for pancakes."

Gus came over and squeezed on the chair beside Grandmom Jen. Brian brought over a glass of juice for his son. He also grabbed the coffee pot and refilled Jennifer & Tucker's mugs.

Justin made short work of his Danish and moved to the kitchen to start of pancake preparation.

"So Mom, did the twins let you get any sleep last night."

Jennifer looked over at her son with a frown.

"My newest grandchildren were perfect angels last night. Tucker and I had no trouble sleeping."

Justin chuckled.

"Grandpop Tucker, are you going along with that amazingly positive response?"

Justin intended the "Grandpop Tucker" as a joke. He was shocked by the delighted expression on Tucker's face and that he swiped at a tear leaking down his cheek before responding.

"Grandpop Tucker thoroughly enjoyed his time with Liam and Lily. They are sweet angels."

Jennifer, who knew her son better, recognized his teasing tone. The look she gave Justin let him know that that his manhood was in peril if he went back on his "Grandpop" appellation for Tucker. Gus was fascinated by this conversation. He looked over at Tucker.

"If you are Grandpop to Lily and Liam you are my Grandpop too. Now I have two Grandpops you and Grandpop Carl. That is so cool!"

Gus went over to his new Grandpop and was reward with a hug and kiss from the smiling Tucker. Jennifer's graze shifted to Brian who smiled back at her. He knew better than to invite Mother's Taylor ire.

"Well Gus you sure are lucky guy. What a great morning, pancakes and a new Grandpop."

Gus chuckled but remained on Tucker's lap. Jennifer moved the plate with the cut-up Danish to where Gus could reach it.

John and Peter appeared from the back stairs just as Justin was starting the first batch of pancakes. Brian stuck with his normal breakfast but everyone else enjoyed the pancake breakfast. John & Peter were surprised by the Grandpops thrown out by Gus.

During cleanup John did whisper to Brian that if there were any more names changes, he was going to request everyone wear name tags. Brian just rolled his eyes.

"You can blame your Uncle Justin for this one too."

They both started laughing but refused requests to tell anyone why.

Justin sensed he was on thin ice with his mother so he suggested she call the O'Briens and see if they could bring Kevin over for a visit. Gus cheered loudly at that suggestion which did cause some answering cries from his siblings.

Gus grabbed Jennifer's hand.

"C'mon Grandmom Jen. Let's sing to Liam and Lily."

The two of them went over to the bassinet and both quietly sang a lullaby while Jennifer attempted to sooth the babies. Lily and Liam wanted more than a song and a rub, so Jennifer told Gus to sit on a sofa. She brought over Lily and deposited her in his lap. Jennifer returned for Liam and brought him over and sat beside Gus.

Gus continued to sing to his sister who looked up at him with wide open eyes. The twins quickly quieted down. Gus was thrilled when Jennifer said that Lily loved being held by her big brother. Daddy came into the family room and told Sonny Boy what a great job he was doing.

Brian told Jennifer he would hold Liam while she called Roxanne. Gus giggled as Daddy carried on a one-sided conversation with Sunbeam. Lilly continued to gaze at Gus as he smiled down at her.

Roxanne did not even try to argue about visiting. When Jennifer said Kevin should stay overnight Roxanne did ask if Jennifer was sure and she was assured everyone was on board for an overnight for Kevin. Jennifer included Patrick in the overnight invite so Roxanne and Greg could have a romantic couples evening.

When Jennifer went back into the family room, she looked directly at Justin when she announced the overnight guests, almost daring her son to object. Justin smilingly agreed that sounded like a great idea.

Brian smiled as he looked down at Liam.

"Sunbeam remember that you must never make Grandmom Jen angry. She will be one of your very best friends for life and you will be grateful to have her as part of your family."

Gus looked down at his sister.

"That's right Lily. Just like Daddy said Grandmom Jen is the best."

Jennifer felt tears form in her eyes as she walked over to give both Brian and Gus kisses on their cheeks. Justin looked on from the kitchen, a huge sunshine smile on his face.

When the O'Briens arrived Greg and Roxanne exclaimed over the cuteness of Liam & Lily before departing. Patrick and John disappeared to the game room. Tucker & Peter played video games in the media room.

Gus and Kevin were delighted to give the twins their bottles. They sat on the couch under the watchful eyes of Grandmom Jen and Justin. Both boys were fascinated by the babies and felt very grown up while they helped take care of them.

Kevin was very concerned when Lily spit up a little during burping by Grandmom Jen. She assured him that it did not mean that Lily was sick and that he had done nothing to cause Lily to lose a little formula. Gus told his friend that he had seen that happen before even when one of the adults fed the babies their bottles.

After feeding was done both boys enjoyed just cuddling Liam & Lily. Kevin was surprised and thrilled when Lily grabbed one of his fingers and held on tight. Grandmom Jen assured Kevin that meant Lily was happy and content to be held by him.

Brian spent time in the study checking his Kinnetik email. He also emailed their lawyers to let them know that he and Justin wanted to proceed with getting primary custody of Gus.

Once Lily and Liam were back in their bassinet Justin and Jennifer organized lunch with the assistance of Gus and Kevin. Once everything was ready the boys were dispatched to round up the rest of the family.

After lunch, Jennifer suggested Tucker take the boys on a "hike" which caused Brian to roll his eyes.

Once the boys were all out of the way, Jennifer told Brian and Justin that she asked the agent who rented the apartment below Brian & Justin's loft to contact the tenants.

"They told my agent that they had heard Melanie & Lindsay's shouting matches and had confronted them about them. They also called the police twice, who came and talked with those girls. I'm sure your lawyer can get info from the police about the disturbances.

That will explain why you bought Gus his phone. The phone that Melanie took off him and locked up."

Brian could help smiling.

"I did warn Mel and Linds not to get on your bad side. I have to tell you Jennifer that you are just a little scary."

Jennifer gave Brian's cheek a gentle pat.

"Just remember to follow your own advice Honey. I let my son down once. It is the biggest regret of my life. I will never let that happen again."

Justin came over and put his arms around his mother.

"Mom, we have talked about this. I don't hold that against you. You were in an impossible situation; I understand that now."

Jennifer smiled at her son but shook her head.

"I am eternally grateful that you can forgive me. I can never forget what I did or completely forgive myself for not calling Craig on his behavior. A parent's most important job is to protect their children. I've learned my lesson. I would rather die than let anything happen to anyone in my family if I can prevent it.

Gus would be happier and safer living here with you. His mothers have let him down. I can partially understand Lindsay's actions. She is still getting over her abuse issues but even if it is not her fault; she is letting down her child."

Justin hugged his mother tightly.

"I love you Mom and I know you will always have our backs. Don't ever think that I doubt that."

Brian didn't say anything, but he did put his hand on Jennifer's arm and give it a gentle squeeze.

When the hikers returned Gus and Kevin were full of stories about what they saw. John, Peter and Patrick were amused by the enthusiasm displayed by the younger boys.

John and Patrick gave the babies their late afternoon bottles. Gus and Kevin sat beside them fascinated by Liam and Lily.

Jennifer and Tucker took care of dinner preparation. The menu was Alice's beef stew that they discovered frozen in the pantry freezer. They also found frozen homemade rolls, regular & gluten free, that they defrosted sliced and made into garlic bread.

Dessert was either banana or rice pudding, also made by Alice. Jennifer did announce that Brian and Justin were lucky to have Alice working for them. Brian made everyone laugh by saying that in reality Alice ran the household.

After dinner Justin stayed with the twins and sketched. Brian, Gus and Kevin went to the train room and everyone else amused themselves in the game room.

A few hours later Brian oversaw Gus & Kevin's bath in the Master Bath's large tub before Justin read them a bedtime story. After those boys were settled in bed; Daddy & Papa gave the twins their bottles and put them in their crib.

After putting one monitor in Gus's bedroom and one in the nursery they took the receivers down to the game room and joined the rest of the family. Since they were taking night duty it wasn't too long before they went to bed.

John and Patrick decided to spend the night in the "sorority house" so they wouldn't have to use Peter's bedroom.

Liam and Lily were not sweet angels for their fathers. An exhausted Justin fell into bed wearing T-shirt and sweatpants. He didn't even completely close the bedroom door.

The next morning a surprised Gus and Kevin found the bedroom door ajar. When they walked into the bedroom, Gus was shocked to see his Papa in bed alone.

He walked over to the bed and grabbed Justin's arm. Justin was startled awake and had no idea what time it was. He was surprised to see Gus and Kevin standing beside the bed and staring at him.  
A confused Gus spoke up.

"Papa why are you wearing your clothes in bed and where is Daddy?"

Justin had to work hard not to laugh at the amazed expression on Gus's face.

"Well Little Man your brother and sister did not allow Daddy and me to get much sleep last night. I was so tired I just fell into bed still dressed. Daddy is probably still over in the nursery asleep on the daybed."

Justin got out of bed and gave the two boys a quick kiss good morning before going into the bathroom. When he came out, he suggested they all go see Daddy, Liam & Lily.

Brian was asleep but woke up when the door opened; he was alone in the room. Justin checked the crib and then turned to his partner.

"Brian where are the twins?"

Brian said good morning to Gus and Kevin before replying.

"John and Patrick came and got them a little while ago. Unless they got a good price to sell them; they are probably all downstairs."

Gus and Kevin chuckled at the thought of their cousin and brother selling Lily & Liam. Justin just gave Brian a disgusted look but did come over and give him a quick kiss. All four of them went to get Gus & Kevin's slippers before going down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Peter was serving coffee to Jennifer & Tucker who were sitting at the kitchen table. John was preparing to make scrambled eggs while Patrick loaded a baking sheet with English muffins cut in half. There was already a baking sheet with bacon cooking in the oven.

Justin went over to check the bassinet where Lily and Liam were contently lying. He looked over at the kitchen workers.

John smiled.

"Your babies are safe Uncle Justin. I changed their diapers, Patrick put clean clothes on them before we gave them their morning bottles. Patrick is a natural at burping.

Come sit down and have coffee. Breakfast will be ready soon. Gus and Kevin you can help serve juice."

First things first, Gus and Kevin hurried over to get a good morning hug and kiss from Grandmom Jen. Gus also got a hug and kiss from Grandpop Tucker and urged Kevin to do the same. Kevin was delighted to have a new Grandpop. Staying at this house was always so much fun!

Peter delivered coffee to his Papa and Uncle Brian. Gus and Kevin went over to Patrick who gave them each a glass of juice to deliver. Once everyone had beverages Peter brought dishes to the table while Gus and Kevin carried flatware over.

Meanwhile Patrick loaded the English muffins in the second oven and took out the cooked bacon. John had egg whites in a bowl to prepare Uncle Brian's omelet while everyone else got scrambled eggs.

There was lots of laughter at breakfast. Everyone did their best to seem happy and carefree. Jennifer watched Brian and Justin and could see the tension in their faces. John had brought Patrick up to fate on the issues with Gus's mothers. Gus and Kevin appeared to be just having a good time and missing any undercurrents from the group.

Since the all the boys had either prepared or helped serve breakfast, Grandmom Jen announced that the adults would handle cleanup. John and Patrick went down to the game room while Peter headed out to the patio to read his latest book in the sunshine.

Gus and Kevin watched cleanup from the kitchen stools. Once the work was done Gus came over to Justin.

"Papa can we have a talk?"

Justin gave him a sunshine smile.

"Sure can Gus. Let's go into the Parlor. We'll have some privacy in there."

Brian looked over at his partner with a concerned look on his face. Justin replied with his smile.

"Brian why don't you check your email and let Larry know what Mom told us about the complaints."

Mom, would you and Tucker keep an eye on Liam and Lily."

Tucker was still feeling stoked about his new title. He looked over at Justin.

"Grandmom and Grandpop will look after those little angels."

Justin couldn't help smiling back at the delighted Tucker.

"Thanks Grandpop."

Jennifer was afraid that Justin would try to roll back the "Grandpop" thing, so she was pleased to hear him embracing it.

Justin walked over to Gus and put his hand on his back.

"Come on Little Man, let's talk."

Gus took Kevin's hand and looked up at his Papa.

"Kevin's coming too. Okay Papa?"

"Sure that is fine by me."

Not completely sure what the talk was going to be about, Justin did have some ideas about the topic.

Justin sat on a sofa in the Parlor. Gus and Kevin sat on either side of him. He put his arms around the boys and they snuggled close to him. Justin dreaded to think when these two would decide they were too mature to snuggle.

Justin looked down at Gus.

"I have some questions Papa. Are you and Daddy not going to be in your bed in the mornings anymore?"

"Well for a little while we may not both be in bed in the mornings. You know that Liam and Lily are so helpless that they can't do anything for themselves. They can't eat in their own or get dressed, heck they can't even burp on their own.

That means that Daddy and I have to take a lot of time doing stuff for them. Babies grow really fast when they are new. That takes a lot of energy so they food to give them that energy, but their stomachs are so small they can't eat very much at a time. That is why they don't sleep very long and need to be feed through the night.

Daddy and I will miss that morning time with you, but it is only until the twins start to sleep through the night. The one thing I want to be sure you know is that this does not mean we love Lily and Liam more than you. Your Daddy and I love you so much. The first time Daddy held you he had such a special look on his face. He loved you from the first moment he saw you. You were the first baby I ever took care of. I loved you for yourself and I loved you because you are a part of your Daddy.

Never let anyone tell you that we love the new babies more than you! They need us more right now, but we love you just as much as always. We will always love you! It is very important that you understand that just because Liam and Lily take up so much of our time, we don't love you any less.

You have been helping us with the twins and that is great. They will love you so much! I know you love to spend time with John and Peter. Lily and Liam will be thrilled to spend time with you when they are older. They will have the best big brother in the whole world."

Kevin was looking at his friend with a big smile. Gus rested his head on Justin's side.

"We can still have talks this, can't we Papa?"

"Gus I would really miss talking with you. I am glad you asked to have a talk today. Any time you want to have a talk with Daddy or me just let us know. Our time with you is very important to us."

Something about Gus's demeanor made Justin suspicious.

"Gus, has anyone said anything that makes you think that the twins are more important to us than you are?"

Gus didn't say anything and looked across the room. Justin hugged him tight.

"Gus, we have always been honest with each other. We have always had really good talks. I want you to know that you can tell me anything and I will still love you."

"I'm really happy that you and Daddy want me to stay here with you. Mama always says that Daddy won't ever want me around all the time. She said that now that you have the new babies you won't have time for me either."

Justin shook his head.

"Those are lies. Daddy and I told you that we want you to live here with us. We love you and always want to have you with us. The twins need us and take up a lot of our time but we don't love you any less!"

Kevin and Gus were both smiling. Gus looked up at his Papa.

"Thanks for the talk. I feel happier now."

Justin gave him a kiss.

"Me too!"

"Gus you should go tell your Daddy that we had a good talk. After that we'll get you dressed and go up to the studio and you guys can finger paint."

Kevin and Gus cheered before running down to the study.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

After Mass on Sunday, Tillie Kaminski waited outside church to talk with Father Bolton. He spoke to several other people before he came over to where Tillie was standing and said hello.

"Hello Father. I know you are aware that Joan Kinney hasn't been to Mass all week."

Fr Bolton nodded.

"Yes. A couple daily Mass attendees told me they talked to her on the phone and she isn't feeling well."

"We both know for Joan to miss Mass for a week means she has more than a cold. Some of us talked about stopping by to see her but Joan has never been one to welcome visits.

She and I have never been friends and since I testified for Brian and Justin Taylor when they got custody of Claire's boys our relationship hasn't improved any. I thought about calling Justin's mother, Jennifer Taylor, and asking her to tell Brian. I decided Joan wouldn't welcome a visit form her son. Also, I'm not sure it would be fair to Brian to involve him.

"You know my son, Baz, is on the police force. I thought about asking him to stop by Joan's house. Of course, he was one of the officers who arrested Claire for the kidnapping attempt so that probably wouldn't be a good idea.

So Father that got me down my list to you. Neither one of us cares much for Joan Kinney and those feelings are mutual. However, she is a long-time member of the parish and if we want to still consider ourselves Christians we need to reach out to the sick. Joan is a sick old lady who is all alone in the world. I know she is the main cause of being alone but that doesn't diminish the old and sick."

The priest had to chuckle at Tillie's logic, but he couldn't dispute it.

"You're right Tillie. I'll go over to her house after the last Mass today. Thanks for pointing me in the right direction."

Tillie thanked him and started home.

Later that day Fr Bolton parked front of the Kinney home. He couldn't help chuckling as he looked up at the house. No improvements had ever been made to the façade. He knew that Joan probably had one of the higher incomes in this neighborhood, due to the generosity of her son, but she didn't spend anything on home improvements.

Fr Bolton walked up to the front door and rang the bell. He waited a few minutes and rang it again. He could hear it sound inside the house. Next he knocked on the door and rang the bell for a third time. This time he saw the inside door open and Joan Kinney stepped out onto the enclosed porch.

She opened the door, her annoyance showing clearly in her expression.

"Hello Mrs Kinney. I stopped by to see how you are feeling. Several parishioners have expressed concern about you missing Mass for a week."

"I did call some people to let them know I wasn't feeling well. I'm fine. I don't need anything from you."

Fr Bolton shook his head. He was shocked by Joan appearance.

"You are far from fine! I would say from looking at you; that you are suffering from serious liver disease."

"Are you a priest or a doctor?"

The priest smiled.

"I am a priest who, unfortunately, has seen other people whose long-term abuse of alcohol has resulted in liver disease."

"How dare you say that to me. You must have been talking to Brian or that boy he lives with. They have no idea what happens in my home."

He smiled again.

"I haven't spoken to Brian or his partner, Justin, for some time. I did call to express my horror at the kidnapping attempt. I sent a note when they got custody of John and Peter and recently another note, to congratulate them on the new additions to their family.

Joan, like many alcoholics, you think you have fooled people over the years. The only person fooled is you. Everyone in this neighborhood is well aware of the alcoholism of you and your late husband."

Joan looked around quickly to see if anyone was close enough to hear what her pastor said.

"I so not wish for my private business to become a topic of neighborhood gossip."

Fr Bolton shrugged.

"Sorry Joan, that ship sailed long ago. Many parishioners have shared stories of your husband and his abuse and your attempt to escape via a vodka bottle. We can continue this discussion on your front steps, or you can invite me inside."

Joan stood back and let the priest inside. He was not surprised at the condition of the house. It had not seen a good cleaning in some time. The living room was dark and stuffy. He spotted the glass of orange juice on the table beside Joan's chair, next to her bible.

Joan came in and sat in her chair. Fr Bolton sat on the couch opposite her.

"I know you feel like you are on some sort of errand of mercy Father. I can assure you that I do not appreciate your interference. I am feeling a little unwell but am taking steps to feel better."

"If I take a sip of your juice, I am sure I will taste vodka."

Joan took the glass, as if to prevent the priest from tasting what it contained.

"I can see that you are not going to let this matter drop. I am aware I am having a little trouble with my liver. I am cutting back on my consumption of alcohol and painkillers. I feel sure that the over the counter medications I have been taking from some arthritis pain is the main cause of my liver malfunction."

"Joan, only a long-time alcoholic can drink vodka in their morning juice while claiming they are cutting back. The time to cut back is long past. You need to go in the hospital for detox and then get into a recovery program."

An indignant Joan got to her feet, not without some difficulty.

"How dare you! I want you to leave my house immediately."

Fr Bolton made no move to stand or comply with Joan's request.

"If you do not stop, not cut down, on your drinking you are committing suicide. I'm sure you realize that is considered to be a pretty serious sin. No funeral, no burial in consecrate ground."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No threats. I am stating the facts."

The priest stood up, grabbed Joan's glass off the table and went out to the kitchen where he poured it down the drain. When he returned Joan was sitting in her chair.

"Did you taste my juice?"

Father Bolton shook his head.

"I didn't see the need."

Joan bristled.

"You are very self-righteous."

"And you Joan are very stubborn. I feel I have three options. First, I take you to Allegheny General and check you in for detox. Second, I call the police and tell them I believe you are a suicide risk. There will be sirens and flashing lights. That should provide quite a show for the neighborhood.

Third, my least favorite option, I call Brian and ask him to come here to try and reason with you. I would hate to disturb him and take him away from the family that loves him but I'm not ruling that option out."

Joan sighed and sat back in her chair.

"I don't know if I can stop drinking."

"Hence the need for detox and a recovery program. Very few people can just stop when they have been an alcoholic as long as you have. It is a disease, Joan, not a character flaw."

Joan was quiet for a few minutes.

"I hate that label, alcoholic."

Fr Bolton nodded.

"I hate what the refusal to admit that you are an alcoholic has done to you and your family. I think you have all suffered the ravages of the disease long enough."

"I still think you are self-righteous."

"And I still think you are incredibly stubborn."

Joan let out a brief chuckle.

"If I agree to go with you, I want you to promise not to contact Brian or to have anyone else contact him."

"I agree. Probably for very different reasons than yours. I agree we should try and keep Brian out of this situation."

Joan got up from the chair and headed to the stairs.

"I have to pack a bag."

"Let me know when you are ready. I'll come up to carry the bag out to my car. Meanwhile I'll call social services at the hospital. I know some people there."

Joan nodded and went upstairs to pack her bag.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

Justin was in the family room bringing his mother up to date on his conversation with Gus when Brian appeared with Gus and Kevin. He walked over and gave Justin a quick kiss. Gus looked at Kevin.

"I told you. They are always kissing!"

Jennifer and Tucker laughed at the aggrieved expression on Brian's face.

"I am taking these two upstairs to get dressed so that artwork can be created."

Justin leaned over and gave Brian a kiss.

"Sounds good."

Gus and Kevin chuckled as Brian took their hands and walked towards the stairs.

Jennifer looked over at her son.

"What do you think about Kevin and Patrick staying for a second night. Tucker and I can stay and take night duty. That will give Gus a opportunity for a morning snuggle with you and Brian."

Before Justin could answer, John and Patrick appeared from the game room.

"Uncle Justin, Patrick and I have been talking. How about he and Kevin stay over again tonight. He and I can handle the babies bottles tonight. That way you and Uncle Brian can spend more time with Gus. Kevin told Patrick Gus was upset he didn't get in his usual morning visit to your bedroom."

Justin smiled.

"You and Grandmom Jen are starting to think alike. She just suggested she and Tucker have nursery duty tonight and that Patrick and Kevin spend another night.

I'm not sure about you guys handling Lily and Liam all night."

John rolled his eyes.

"Giving the twins their bottles is the same no matter what time it happens. I did help Grandmom Jen with night duty. We know we will be up a couple times. We can take monitor upstairs with us so we can hear them. If there is anything unusual, I'll come and get you right away."

"Okay. Just promise you'll come get me if there is anything out of the ordinary."

Both boy nodded and John answered. "Of course. We'll take good care of Liam and Lily."

Jennifer chimed in. "I'll call Roxanne and let her know the boys are staying a second night."

Justin just chuckled and nodded.

"Are you and Tucker staying tonight?"

"No, since John and Patrick volunteered. We will go home after dinner. That way I won't have to rearrange my day tomorrow."

Gus and Kevin reappeared, ready to finger paint. They cheered when Justin told them that Kevin and Patrick were staying another night. The three of them went up to the studio.


	15. Chapter 15

**To Have & to Hold Forever**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad", along with other stories in the "Together Forever" Series. You don't have to read those stories first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews.

I don't own the original QAF characters just the situations I create. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Chapter 15**

Early Sunday afternoon Ted delivered JR back to her mothers. He and Blake had taken her and Nina out to breakfast and then to the park. Viola joined them at the park and had enjoyed watching the girls race around chased by Blake and pushed on the swings by Nina's Teddy Man. Viola still thought that was a ridiculous name but had accepted that she was never going to get Nina to change it nor did Ted seem interested in being called anything else.

Lindsay opened the door to find a smiling Ted carrying a half-asleep JR in his arms.

"Hi Linds. I think this tired little girl belongs to you."

Lindsay laughed.

"Would you mind taking her up to her bedroom. Looks like she will be out for a while."

Ted happily carried JR up and laid her on the bed. Lindsay followed him and she took off JR's sneakers, placed Mr Rabbit within easy reach and pulled a light cover over her.

When they came out into the hall Mel was just leaving her home office.

"Hi Ted. Do you have time for a cup of coffee or is Blake waiting in the car?"

"Hi Mel. No Blake is home with Nina, who was also ready for a nap. I'd love a cup of coffee. We hardly ever see each other anymore."

The three of them walked downstairs together. On the first floor Lindsay turned towards the Living Room.

"I'll let you two have a visit. I am working on something in my studio."

Ted followed Mel into the kitchen. She turned on the Mr Coffee before taking the lid of a cake dish on the table.

"Have a seat Teddy. We got that coffee cake at the LGBT center bake sale yesterday. It is pretty good."

While the coffee brewed Mel got flatware, cups and plates from the cupboard and placed them on the table. She poured the coffee before she sat across from Ted.

"Did the girls behave?"

Ted was a little surprised by that opening.

"They had a lot of fun running around the park. We spent a lot of time on the swings. JR is more daring than Nina. Nina definitely has a height limit for swinging. JR feels the higher the better. Viola met us there and she really enjoyed the girls.

Blake taught them how to do cartwheels and tried to teach me. I thought Viola was going to fall out of her chair, she was laughing so hard. I really enjoy seeing Nina and Viola let loose and enjoy themselves. I don't think they have had many good times."

Mel smiled at the excited expression on Ted's face when he talked about Nina.

"That little girl has made a big change in your life hasn't she."

"You know Blake and I very happy before we had Nina live with us but now it is a whole new level of happy. She is just a delight to both of us."

"I understand that. Children make such a difference. So much responsibility but hopefully the rewards will be worth it in the future."

Ted took a sip of coffee and looked at his old friend.

"Do you really think you have to wait for the rewards? Every little accomplishment Nina makes seems like such a huge reward to me."

"I just mean you are never sure how the kids will turn out. Will they be adults who contribute to the world."

Ted was surprised by Mel's view of parenthood. He felt his own idea of parenthood was shallower but more fun. He truly enjoyed every moment he spent with Nina. The first time she sat on his lap while listening to one of his favorite arias and she turned to him with a smile and said:

"That was really pretty Teddy Man. Can we listen to another song like that?"

Ted almost cried with joy. All he hoped for Nina was that she be happy.

"You are a deeper thinker than me Mel. I just want Nina to be happy. I don't spend a lot of time thinking about what she will do with her life."

Mel shrugged.

"I guess you heard about the fiasco of Gus being taken off to Washington yesterday."

Ted was genuinely confused.

"JR didn't say anything about Gus going to his fathers."

"You didn't talk to Brian?"

Ted just looked at his old friend.

"Mel, excuse me but I have no idea what in the world you are talking about. Why would I have talked with Brian. Even though he is taking time off for the twins, he is still checking emails and Cynthia and I have the occasional conference call with him. I would have no reason to call him on the weekend."

"I thought maybe Brian had called you to suggest the play date today. You could judge how we are reacting to Jennifer's actions yesterday."

Now Ted was annoyed.

"I called to arrange a play date to amuse Nina. My only purpose was to have a fun time with the girls. I resent you intimating that I am at Brian's beck and call."

"Well you do work for him. You probably had to arrange payment for whoever he has watching our home."

Ted stood up and glared at Melanie.

"I know that this was Gus's weekend to spend down in Washington and that Brian was looking forward to Gus's visit. I have no idea why Brian would want to have someone watch your house and I have not arranged any payments. You make me sound like some kind of fixer for a crime boss.

I do not spy for Brian and quite frankly I can't envision him asking me to spy for him. I am the CFO for several corporations Brian and Justin own. I also handle their private accounting. That means I know about all their assets and all the drains on those assets. Therefore, I am aware just how much of a drain you and your family have been and continue to be.

I have talked to you before about your unhealthy fascination with Brian and your jealousy. I did that because we have been friends for a long time, and I care about you and your happiness. I also consider Brian and Justin to be my friends and I have tried my best to stay out of all the disagreements among you all.

You have been trying your best to make Brian the villain of your life. Now you are trying to cast me as some sort of lackey carrying out Brian's commands. You NEED help!"

Ted started toward the front door and Mel followed him.

"Ted, I'm sorry. I know you have been a good friend. I'm just feeling overwhelmed and this custody situation isn't helping."

Ted stopped and turned.

"I have tried to be available for you but after this I am done. Fuck you Mel!"

Those were Ted's parting words, he walked to the door and left without looking back.

When an agitated Ted got home, Blake asked him what was wrong. When Ted related his conversation with Mel, Blake was furious. He had never been a big fan of Mel's. He had always found her self-centered & condescending. Ted was amused and touched by Blake's outrage.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

Gus and Kevin created several finger-painting masterpieces under Justin's guidance. After that Justin got some painting done while Gus and Kevin took turns reading to him. Gus had carefully selected a story book that had few big words.

Gus has told Kevin about "helping" his Papa to paint so Kevin was thrilled to be another helper. Uncle Justin sometimes drew his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down lightly. Gus whispered to his friend that meant Papa was thinking really hard about something.

Peter came upstairs to let them know lunch was ready. When they got downstairs Brian and Tucker were just finishing up feeding up Lily & Liam. Brian smiled over at Justin. They arranged that he should stay with Gus and Kevin at bottle time. They hoped Gus got the idea that time spent with him was just as important as feeding the babies.

Jennifer had cooked some chicken breasts and made a garden salad for lunch along with a huge bowl of cut up fresh fruit. After lunch, since the day was warm and the pool water heated, everyone changed to swimsuits and spent some time in the pool.

A swaddled Liam and Lily got some fresh air on the patio sheltered by the awning. Papa, Daddy, Grandmom and Grandpop all checked on the twins at different times. Eventually Jennifer and Tucker went to the kitchen to organize dinner. Jennifer decided on a roast pork with a honey citrus coating along with sweet potatoes, broccoli and string beans. John offered to help but Grandmom Jen told him to have fun with his guest.

Gus and Kevin gave the twins their bottles before dinner. They were assisted with burping by Brian and Justin. Gus and Kevin enjoyed feeding the babies and felt very grown up to help. Brian and Justin were impressed by the intensity the boys brought to feeding the babies.

After dinner Jennifer and Tucker left for home. Everyone else headed to the media room to watch a DVD. Peter, John and Patrick sprawled on the floor with big pillows. Brian and Justin sat together on the couch. Gus snuggled against his Daddy and Kevin was glued to Uncle Justin's side. The older boys shared a big bowl of popcorn. Another large bowl was passed between the occupants of the couch.

When the movie was over Brian took Gus and Kevin for a snack before going upstairs to get their bath. Justin felt obliged to ask John again if he was sure he and Patrick wanted to do the overnight feedings.

John groaned dramatically.

"So Uncle Justin, do you just not trust us to give Liam and Lily their bottles?"

"Of course I trust you. It's just that you'll have to get up a couple times tonight. I don't want to take advantage of you guys."

Patrick and John rolled their eyes and Peter laughed.

"Papa, is it even possible to take advantage of someone who volunteers to do something?"

Justin chuckled.

"I guess not. Thanks guys I appreciate you volunteering for overnight baby duty."

Justin went up to read a bedtime story to Gus and Kevin. Kevin told Uncle Brian and Uncle Justin that he loved coming to their house because it was always so much fun here. Brian smiled and escaped. Justin gave Kevin a hug and said they enjoyed having him visit.

The boys lasted for two full stories from the book Gus had chosen before they dropped off to sleep. Justin went into the master bedroom. Brian was working on his laptop but looked up as Justin walked towards him.

"That Kevin is really a great kid. Like Mother Taylor always says he is just all love."

Justin leaned down to deliver a kiss to his partner.

"He really is. What are you working on?"

"Just making some notes for our call with the lawyers tomorrow. We're doing the right thing aren't we?'

Justin sat in Brian's lap.

"Yes, we are doing what is best for Gus. Melanie and Lindsay need to get their act together. We can't let them fuck up Gus while they straighten themselves out."

Brian pulled Justin close.

"What would I do without you Sunshine."

"Lucky for you; you have me."

Their conversation was interrupted by noises from the baby monitor. Daddy and Papa hurried to the nursery to feed the twins their bottles and spend some time with them. Lily & Liam seemed to be especially adorable and kept their fathers amused until they fell asleep.

Brian delivered the baby monitor to John & Patrick and suggested they go to bed early. After Brian went back upstairs, Peter let his brother know he was available, if there was anything, short of dealing with diapers, he could do to help with the babies overnight.

Brian was quite pleased to have a night of romance with no baby interruptions. He started off with a bubble bath for two, followed by a blow job and ending with a spirited session of fucking. An exhausted, satisfied Justin fell into a deep sleep. Brian felt quite pleased with himself. His favorite blond was curled against his side, his son asleep in his room.

John and Patrick were awakened twice by Lily and Liam. The boys enjoyed their time with the babies. They especially enjoyed holding the twins and rocking them back to sleep. It made them feel very adult to be taking care of these cute little creatures who snuggled against them as they were rocked to sleep.

The next morning Gus and Kevin knocked on the Master Bedroom door and were told by Brian to come in. Justin had a pillow over his face, which Gus pointed out to his friend and both boys giggled. Brian helped the boys up onto the bed. He asked how they slept and they both said they sleep well. Brian chatted with Gus and Kevin. Kevin stayed close to Brian but as he often did Gus leaned against his Papa's back while he talked to Daddy.

Kevin was fascinated by the unmoving Justin with his face covered by the pillow. Gus looked over and nodded.

"I told you Kevin. My Papa is usually a sleepyhead in the morning. We'll go down to the kitchen with Daddy and bring Papa up his coffee. That will wake him up."

Brian walked with the boys over to the nursery. The crib was empty, and the bassinet was missing. He smiled at Gus and Kevin.

"Looks like John and Patrick ae awake already. The must have taken Liam and Lily downstairs."

When the trio got to the kitchen Peter and Patrick were feeding the twins while John was organizing breakfast in the kitchen. Brian gave Peter a surprised look as he gave Lily her bottle.

Peter smiled at his uncle.

"John changed her diaper."

John poured a mug of coffee for Brian and a travel mug for Justin. Brian sugared his mug and fixed Justin's coffee the way he liked it. Gus and an excited Kevin took the mug back upstairs.

When they entered the bedroom, Gus put the travel mug on Justin's bedside table.

"Papa, it's time to wake up. Kevin and I brought you coffee."

Justin groaned and started to move. Gus climbed up on the bed and reached a hand down to help Kevin up into the bed. Justin threw the pillow off and sat up. He told the boys "Good Morning" before grabbing the travel mug of coffee and taking a big sip.

Kevin and Gus brought Justin up to date on what was happening. They let him know that Lily and Liam were downstairs and being fed by Peter and Patrick. Gus let his Papa know that Peter didn't change any diapers which made him and Kevin laugh. Eventually Gus mentioned that John was getting ready to make breakfast. Justin knew that meant Gus was getting nervous about missing a John prepared breakfast.

Justin finished his coffee, made a quick trip to the bathroom and then went down to the kitchen with Gus and Kevin. Justin went directly to Brian to get a good morning kiss. Gus and Kevin looked at each other and smirked. Next Justin checked on Liam and Lily who were just finishing their morning bottles. Peter handed Lily to Papa and went over to help his brother with breakfast.

Brian supervised Gus and Kevin setting the table. Patrick and Justin sat with the babies on a family room sofa. Patrick looked over at Uncle Justin.

"Thanks for letting Kevin and me stay over. Lily and Liam are really cute. It was fun taking care of them with John last night."

Patrick was treated to a sunshine smile from Uncle Justin.

"You and Kevin are always welcome here. We all enjoy spending time with you. We should be the ones thanking you for taking care of the twins."

Patrick just smiled. Liam grabbed Patrick's finger and attempted to get it into his mouth which made both Justin and Patrick laugh.

Alice arrived as breakfast was being served. She was slightly surprised to see Kevin and Patrick still in residence. Justin told her about John & Patrick taking night duty with the twins. Alice smiled although still a little puzzled. She figured she get the full story later from Justin.

After breakfast Alice announced she would do cleanup. John went up to the third floor with John to change and gather his belongings. Brian took Gus and Kevin upstairs to get dressed and pack Kevin's belongings.

Justin let Alice know they wanted to give Gus another morning with his Daddy and Papa which is why the O'Brien boys hung out for another day. He also let her know that he and Brian had a conference call later with their lawyers about getting primary custody of Gus.

Alice said she would bake cookies during their call to keep Gus occupied. Cassie and her daughters arrived at the patio doors just as the front doorbell announced Roxanne had come to reclaim her sons.

Alice announced to Gus, Violet and Lucy that she was going to bake cookies and they could all help her. Gus was a little put out by the additional helpers, but Alice told him she would need him to help show Violet and Lucy what to do since he had helped her bake cookies before.

Brian and Justin went to the study to prepare for their call with Larry and Anabel. Justin could feel the tension radiating off Brian. He took his partner's hand and was mildly surprised and very pleased when Brian squeezed his hand. When the phone rang, Brian picked it up before the first ring stopped.

Brian told their lawyers about Meanie taking Gus to the store in an attempt to avoid Jennifer and Tucker. Anabel said she couldn't believe Melanie would act so foolishly. She said that Melanie can't be thinking straight if she thought she could win a battle with Jennifer. They all chuckled at the truth of that statement. Justin told them what Gus had confided to him. Jennifer's information about the loft neighbor is what most excited both lawyers.

Much to Brian's dismay increased when Anabel insisted that Gus talk with a child psychologist. At first, he refused but Justin was able to reason with him. The fact that Melanie and Lindsay tried to move Gus to Florida without telling Brian and Justin was also a huge factor in a custody battle.

Anabel felt sure she could get a temporary custody order for Gus to stay with Brian and Justin until they could get a court date for final custody. Brian told them that money was no object. Larry chuckled.

"I think Anabel and I understood that Brian. We have a good chance here, try not to drive yourself crazy."

That made Justin chuckle as they said good-bye. Brian attempted an annoyed look at his partner but couldn't quite pull it off.

"Sunshine, I don't think it is a good idea to let Debbie know about this yet. I'll tell her once the temporary order is place. You should call your mother and make sure she doesn't say anything to Debbie."

Justin agreed. Brian went to check on Gus while Justin called his mother.

"Hi Mom, we just got off the phone with the lawyers. They are hopeful about our chances to get primary custody of Gus."

"That's good honey. I was just about to call you."

"What did you need Mom?"

Jennifer took a deep breath.

"Well, your grandmother got the photos you sent of the twins. She loved them, of course. She is going to come and see them."

Justin was confused.

"Grandmother Taylor contacted you and invited herself to come here?"

"No Justin. My mother, your Grandmother Endicott, is coming to see Lily and Liam. She is flying in at the end of this week."

Now Justin was amazed.

"Granny is going to fly? The woman who insisted on traveling across the country by train when she moved in with Aunt Kate is going to fly."

"Well no one is more surprised than your Aunt Kate. She somehow blames me for this trip. You know Granny always loved you and now she is anxious to meet the twins and to stay with you and Brian."

Justin briefly put his head down on the desk before he could continue.

"Oh Mom, Brian is already on edge with this custody situation. A visit from Granny is NOT going to be a good thing for him. If she insists on coming couldn't she stay with you?"

"I did mention the legal issues to Granny. Her response was that her only wish is to support you and wondered if you needed any money for the legal expenses. I think I heard your Aunt Kate gasp when Granny said that."

That comment caused Justin to laugh.

"How is Aunt Kate taking the news of this trip?"

Jennifer sighed.

"You know my sister, since she is the oldest, had always considered herself the family Doyenne in waiting. Having Mother under her roof enhanced her position. I think she is thrown by this rebellion. She is completely against this trip. She called me after Granny and tried to be quite dictatorial which didn't really sit all that well with me. I told her it was Granny's decision and as far as I knew she was in her right mind, so she was free to do whatever she wanted. Kate was still sputtering when I hung up."

"But Mom, I don't know how I break this news to Brian. He is going to go ballistic."

"I know. I think the best thing is for Mother and I to stay in the pool house. You can get some regular furniture out there. We can say we thought it best not to make her go upstairs to bed. That will give you and Brian a little breathing room. If the weather is good, we can spend a lot of time on the patio."

Justin groaned but agreed before he hung up.

When he got down to the kitchen, cookie production was full swing. It was a warm day, so Brian and Cassie were out on the patio with Liam and Lily. Justin checked on cookie production before going outside.

Justin smiled at Cassie. She and Brian were sitting by the bassinet looking down at the twins.

"Would you please give us a little privacy?"

She agreed, got up and went in the house quickly.

Brian grimaced as he looked over at his favorite blond. Justin came over and sat in the chair vacated by Cassie. Brian spoke first.

"Did Mother Taylor spill the beans to Debbie?"

"No! Mom knew better than that. Not sure I told you that I sent some photos of Liam and Lily to my grandmother in California. She called Mom about them."

Brian was carefully scrutinizing Justin.

"Just what did your Grandmother have to say."

"I'm sure you remember me saying that I was always Granny's favorite grandchild."

"Yes. I remember that and I remember you saying that someday you would like to go visit her since she refuses to fly. This is NOT a good time for us to be going to California. Granny will just have to wait a little longer for a visit."

Justin stared into the distance, not making any eye contact with Brian.

"Don't worry about that, there was no mention of us visiting Granny. She is really anxious to see the twins."

"It's a long drive from California to Pennsylvania."

"Uh huh."

Brian reached over and turned Justin's head to face him eye to eye.

"Tell me!"

"Granny has shocked the whole family and decided to fly here for a visit. Mom said my Aunt Kate is really upset about it. Granny has never cared what anyone thought, she always does just what she wants."

Brian nodded but knew there was more to this story.

"So, your Granny is coming here to stay with Mother Taylor and will want to spend some time with our son and daughter, her great grandchildren. Well the timing could be better, but I suspect I will need to be on important calls for most of time she visits."

"That would be a whole lot of phone calls."

Brian assumed his most annoyed expression.

"What does that mean?"

"Granny plans to stay with us. Mom suggested we fix up the pool house some for her to stay in there. That will give us some privacy."

"NO!"

"Brian I cannot tell my Grandmother that she can't stay with us. She is anxious to get to know you and her great grandchildren."

"FUCK NO!"

"Mom said Granny knows about the custody battle for Gus and offered us money if we needed it."

"We don't need her money. NO!"

"Mom is planning to stay here too. That way she can distract Granny as much as possible."

Brian raised his eyes to heaven.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better. Your grandmother AND your mother both living with us does not make me feel even a little better."

"Well it is going to happen. You will just have to make the best of it."

Brian was silent for several minutes.

"I AM NOT HAPPY WITH YOU!"

Justin gave Brian a sunshine smile.

"Lucky for me, you so adore me."

Brian uttered what could only be described as a growl. Justin couldn't help thinking how Emmett often referred to Brian as an old bear.

Justin stood and settled on Brian's lap before kissing him. Brian couldn't resist him.

"You drive me crazy."

Justin just laughed and kissed him again. Alice had been trying to observe what was happening on the patio without being too obvious. She wasn't sure what the issue was but she could tell Justin came out ahead.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

On Monday morning Melanie got to work on her legal brief to overturn the custody agreement she and Lindsay had signed with Brian. She was going forward with their assertion that the agreement was signed under duress. She wanted to get the jump on Brian. Melanie planned to file her custody dispute before Brian had any idea what was going on.

The Florida move had been derailed by Jennifer Taylor overhearing their meeting with a real estate agent. Gus had also used his cell phone to alert his father. This time there would be no forewarning before Brian got served with legal papers.

Melanie wished she could be there to see Brian's face when he realized Gus will have to be returned home immediately. She was sure the court would return Gus to them during the legal battle. Melanie planned to stretch out the legal maneuverings for as long as possible.

She smiled thinking how annoyed Jennifer Taylor and Brian would be when they were unable to stop her. 

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

Meanwhile Anabel had her staff working on her own legal challenge to Gus's custody. A paralegal had already gathered information from the loft neighbors. Staff members had gotten confirmation from the Pittsburgh police on how many times they had been called out to the loft by neighbors.

Investigators had also interviewed Lindsay and Melanie's current neighbors. Police had not been called but one next door neighbor gave a statement that said she often heard raised voices when Melanie was at home.

An appointment was made to have a child psychologist talk to Gus at home the next day. Brian and Justin felt it would be less traumatic for Gus to meet with the psychologist at home.

A paralegal got Jennifer's testimony about her encounter with Melanie at the grocery store. Tucker gave an account of Lindsay needing a key from Melanie to retrieve Gus's cell phone. They already had Jennifer's testimony about overhearing Melanie & Lindsay's meeting with a real estate agent when they planned to move out of state.

Also, in Anabel's file was information on all the financial help Brian and Justin had provided to Gus's mothers. There was also payroll information showing the extension of Lindsay's healthcare. Privacy laws prevented easy access to her medical records, but it raised a red flag about why the coverage had to be extended.

Overtime costs were adding up but Anabel was determined to file her appeal to alter custody at the Washington County Courthouse the next morning. She knew things would be handled faster in Washington than in Allegheny County.

At home Brian and Justin concentrated on family matters. Gus and Brian spent time in the train room. Peter decided he liked giving his baby cousins their bottles but left diaper changing to Cassie. Justin brought Alice up to date on what happened over the weekend and today. He wasn't surprised but was pleased when Alice said she and Charlie were ready to help in any way they could.

Late in the afternoon Gus spent time with his Papa in the studio. He read to Papa while he painted and after that they spent time relaxing on the studio daybed and talking. This went down as another great day in Gus's record book. Kevin visiting, cookie baking and time with both Daddy and Papa. He was interested but curious when Papa told him a lady was coming tomorrow to talk with him. Papa said it was not a big deal and Gus should just answer whatever questions the lady asked him honestly.

John, Peter & Gus were all interested to learn that Justin's grandmother, Grandmom Jen's mother, was coming to visit. They were much more positive about that event than Brian had been. Dinner was salmon grilled by Brian with a pasta & vegetable salad. Homemade cookies made a good dessert. John and Peter played Fish with Gus after dinner while Brian and Justin concentrated on the twins. The entire household retired early to bed. Daddy & Papa were back to nighttime baby duty.


	16. Chapter 16

**To Have & to Hold Forever**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad", along with other stories in the "Together Forever" Series. You don't have to read those stories first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews.

I don't own the original QAF characters just the situations I create. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Chapter 16**

Much to Justin's delight his son and daughter seemed to be getting on a regular schedule. They now regularly slept for at least 4 hours between bottles. It still wasn't the amount of uninterrupted sleep he would like but he was finding he could deal with it.

On Tuesday morning Justin and Brian were able to function normally. Gus met Brian in the hall when he was going to the nursery to take Liam & Lily downstairs. He followed his Daddy to the nursery and was interested to watch Daddy change diapers while the babies fussed. Gus tried singing to them and Brian was shocked when it did seem to quiet his siblings.

His Daddy told Gus that Papa was being his normal sleepy head this morning which made Gus laugh. He followed Daddy downstairs and got 2 bottles out of the refrigerator and put them in the microwave. He was happy when Daddy told him what a big help he was being. Brian stayed with the twins trying to quiet them as they waited for their breakfast.

Alice arrived shortly after Brian and Gus came downstairs. She started coffee before checking on the bottles and taking them into the family room. Gus got up on the couch and said he was ready to feed a baby.

A smiling Brian gave Gus Lily and Alice handed him a bottle. Brian held Liam and the Kinney men started to feed the newest additions to their family. Alice brought Brian a mug of coffee, sweetened the way he liked it, and put it on the table beside him.

Peter was the next family member to appear. His summer class started today. Alice smiled at him.

"Good morning. You missed diaper changing so you are in luck. Charlie is waiting to take you to class when you are ready. He is working in the vegetable garden, but I told him not to get to grubby before he takes you to school."

Peter chuckled and came over to say good morning to Lily and Liam and their feeders. Alice walked over to burp Lily since she had finished half her bottle. Gus watched, feeling very grown up, and determined to master baby burping.

John and Justin arrived in the kitchen about the same time. One from the back stairs and one from the main staircase. Gus looked at his Papa with a concerned expression.

"Papa. I'm sorry I didn't bring your coffee up to you, but I was feeding Lily."

Justin gave his older son a sunshine smile and came over to give him and Lily a kiss on their heads.

"That's okay Gus. I can get my own coffee, but Lily can't get her morning bottle without her big brother. Thank you for being such an amazing big brother."

Justin went to the other end of the end of the couch and gave Liam a kiss on the head and Liam's Daddy a kiss on the lips. Everyone on the couch seemed happy with their greetings.

Alice announced she was making waffles for breakfast which made Brian groan and everyone else happy.

After breakfast Justin mentioned to Gus that a nice lady was coming later to talk to him. She wanted to know why Gus wanted to live here all the time. John and Peter were quick to tell Gus that they both had to do the same thing so that they could live here. Brian did his best not to look too concerned.

Gus asked John and Peter a few questions about what they talked about. Both of his cousins assured Gus it was not a big deal and he just had to tell the truth about what he thought and answer any questions the lady might have for him. Justin smiled while observing the conversation. Gus seemed to be reassured by what his cousins had to say.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

Anabel Harper arrived early to the office, as usual. She wanted to make a final check of the new custody agreement for Gus. This had been prepared in record time because Anabel was sure Melanie planned to contest the current agreement. She was anxious to get Brian & Justin's new agreement filed first.

Once she was satisfied it was complete, Anabel sent for a law clerk to deliver the package to the Washington County Courthouse. She emailed an update to Brian and Justin before starting on her other work.

Melanie also got to her office early. She had some urgent work she had to attend to. She was aware that Bernice was keeping a careful watch on her work. Mel was finding it difficult to attract new business to the firm. Many of her contacts faded away during her time in Canada.

Ted had sent her a couple quality leads since she moved back but Melanie was honest enough to realize she had effectively cut off that source. The biggest issue was she hadn't been able to attract many new sources. So much of her time was taken up with family matters. She had to protect Lindsay from any stress. So much had fallen onto her shoulders and Melanie was determined not to appear weak. She couldn't accept help from anyone who might report the help to Brian. Melanie was still competing with him and never realized he had stopped competing with her long ago.

Mel wanted to get to work on her dispute on Gus's custody, but she had other more urgent things to take care of first. She got to work and was pleased with the progress she made. She felt she could make a good case for she & Lindsay being forced to sign the custody agreement giving Brian & Justin so much access to Gus.

She was also able to set a lunch meeting for the next day with a prospect she had been courting for months. All in all, a good morning.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

Ted arrived at Kinnetik at his usual time. He was still unsettled by his confrontation with Melanie on Sunday. He knew she and Brian had never gotten along but he could not understand how she be so ungrateful. Ted, himself, still felt gratitude to Brian for the trust he displayed in helping Ted get his life back on track. Currently Ted was happier than he had ever been in his entire life. He could trace the beginning of the upward swing in his life to his job at Kinnetik.

Ted went to his office to check if there was anything urgent. There wasn't. He walked over to Cynthia's office.

"I need to be out of the office this morning. If you need me, you can get me on my cell."

Cynthia looked up with a concerned expression.

"Is everything okay? Anything I can do?"

Ted smiled.

"Not really. I need to see Brian and Justin. I don't like how Mel has been acting. I'm concerned she is going to try another move; or something."

Cynthia nodded.

"Well let me know if I can do anything. Personally, I think Gus belongs with Brian and Justin. Poor Lindsay is nuts and Melanie is just evil."

Ted chuckled.

"I can't disagree with that assessment. See you later."

Ted headed for Washington Township.

Cassie and her girls arrived. Cassie took charge of Lily and Liam. Alice had prepared a sewing project for the girls at the kitchen table. She took care of some laundry and other kitchen projects while checking in on the girls' progress.

Meanwhile Brian had checked his email and saw that their custody request would be filed at the courthouse today. Justin was in his studio. Gus and his cousins went on a walk by the creek. They wanted to check on the progress of the tadpoles.

Brian went up to let Justin know about the custody papers being filed. Justin smiled.

"I'm glad that is moving ahead. You know that means we have to let Debbie know about this."

Brian's eyebrows went up.

"I know you're right. What do you think is better, email or telegram?"

Justin shook his head.

"I don't think telegrams exist anymore. She has to be told in person; she deserves that."

Brian shrugged.

"Phone call it is."

"No Brian! You know we have to go and tell her in person."

Brian sighed dramatically.

"We can take Sonny Boy. I don't think she resort to physical violence if he is with us."

Justin chuckled while he shook his head.

"Don't worry Brian. I'll stand between you and Debbie. I don't think she'll hit me."

Justin came over to give Brian a hug. They spent some time talking about the whole custody process and what it would mean to their lives and Gus's.

Downstairs the three boys had returned from their tadpole viewing.

Gus immediately related to Alice the more exciting part of the trip. He told her how John showed him how boys can pee outside.

Alice laughed and said that was an important lesson to learn. Cassie's daughters still working on their sewing at the kitchen table giggled. An embarrassed John explained that he told Gus that it was only OK if they were out in the woods and alone. Gus confirmed that was part of the instructions on outside peeing. Alice continued to laugh while John shook his head. Gus moved on to the second most exciting part of the trip seeing tadpoles in the process of turning into frogs.

The doorbell rang and Peter said he would answer. He was surprised when he asked who was there and opened the door.

"Hi Uncle Ted. I didn't know you were coming here today. Uncle Brian didn't say anything about it."

"Brian and Justin didn't know I was coming. Are they here?"

Peter nodded.

"Uncle Brian and Papa are up in the studio. I'll go tell they you are here. Come on into the family room."

Ted followed Peter and an excited Gus ran over to greet him. Peter explained why Ted was here and started toward the back stairs. Both Alice & John called after him. "Knock first."

A laughing Peter nodded his head and disappeared through the staircase door. He was mildly surprised at the immediate "Come in" when he knocked.

Brian and Justin were sitting on the daybed and Peter let them know Ted was downstairs. The two men looked at each other and they both shrugged.

The three of them went downstairs. Gus was just running out of tadpole stories when they got to the family room. John was delivering a glass if iced tea to Ted.

Ted said he needed to talk with Brian and Justin. They all went down to the study. Brian closed the door and indicated a chair to Ted. Brian sat beside Justin on the sofa.

"So Ted, is something wrong at Kinnetik?"

"No. Everything is still running smoothly. We should have a good quarter. No this is something personal."

Ted explained about the play date on Sunday and his conversation with Melanie.

Justin frown got deeper and deeper as Ted related his story.

"I'm sorry that Mel talked to you like that Ted. You have always done your best to be friends to all of us and not take sides in any disputes."

Brian surprised both the other me by chiming in.

"I agree with Justin. You have always been a good friend to us as well as Linds and Mel. I have always appreciated your efforts."

Ted smiled. That was a big confession for Brian to make.

"Thanks both of you. The thing is I don't understand Mel's thinking. I've known her a long time and she just doesn't seem to be thinking clearly now. I know Lindsay is still struggling and that puts all the everyday responsibility on Mel.

Honestly, I think Mel is worn down from the pressure. She has somehow convinced herself that Brian is responsible for all her troubles. She may be planning something else along the lines as the Florida move. I hate to be a bad friend to Mel, but I can't support her current behavior. I want you to know that whatever she might be planning I am on your side."

Justin smiled over at Ted.

"Neither Brian nor I want to put you in the middle."

Ted shook his head.

"You haven't. Mel is the one who has me worried."

Brian frowned as he told Ted about the roadblocks that has been put up to Gus's visit. Ted nodded as Brian told him about having the munchers' house watched and Grandmom Jen's rescue mission at the grocery store.

Mel's tirade on Sunday made more sense to Ted now.

Brian and Justin looked at each other before Brian turned back to Ted.

"Theodore I am going to tell you something that you will no doubt be hearing more about soon. Today our attorney filed papers at the Washington County Courthouse that ask the court to grant Justin and I primary custody of Gus. Lindsay and Mel would have visitation right with some conditions to be sure they can't try and leave town with him."

Ted had a grim smiled on his face.

"Well I don't think Mel really left you any choice. This is really going to stir up Michael. I'm sure you are prepared for that."

Brian let out a short bitter laugh.

"Yeah. Even more we are dreading Debbie's reaction. Justin and I were just discussing driving up to the city to tell her. I'm concerned about bodily injury, but I agree we can't just call and tell her. We are waiting for a child psychologist to come talk to Gus. We'll probably head to Debbie's after Gus's interview. That is as long as Gus isn't too freaked out."

Ted nodded.

"How about Blake and I go over to Debbie's tonight and tell her about your legal action. Blake is really good at calming hysterics, he does it at work a lot. I think it might be better to let Debbie work through her feeling before you see her face to face."

Justin shook his head.

"That's a lot to ask of you Ted. It really is our responsibility."

"You didn't ask, this is my idea. I really think you need to concentrate on your family here. Gus will feel better if you guys are here with him. He might have a delayed reaction to his meeting with the psychologist. This got forced on you guys. There is no need for you to apologize or feel guilty.

Deb will come to understand that, but I agree I don't believe that will be her initial reaction. Blake and I will handle this, I insist."

Brian got up and put his hand on Ted's shoulder.

"You really are a good friend Ted. You may be right about giving Deb a little time to work out her feelings."

Justin stood up and came over to the other two men.

"Just don't take Nina with you."

Ted chuckled.

"Don't worry! We'll drop her off with Viola."

All three men laughed which helped dispel a lot of tension. There was a knock on the study door and John announced the psychologist had arrived. Justin gave Ted a hug and said to let them know how his meeting turned out.

John let Brian and Justin know that the psychologist was waiting in the Parlor. The four of them walked down the hall. Ted left by the front door, John continued to the family room and Brian & Justin walked into the Parlor.

A young blonde woman stood up and smiled.

"Hello I'm Doctor Lena McCoy."

Brian and Justin introduced themselves and pulled shut the doors to the entrance hall and cross hall. They all sat down.

Doctor McCoy took the lead in the conversation.

"I'm sure you are both feeing apprehensive about Gus's interview. Have you discussed my visit with him?"

Justin understood Brian was not happy with the whole situation, so he knew it was up to him to answer.

"We told him you would want to talk with him and that it was not a big deal. The important thing was that he should be honest with you.

I'm not sure if you know this but we have custody of Brian's nephews and Gus adores his cousins. Big boy appeal to little guys. His cousins talked to a child psychologist from the state when we had temporary custody. They have discussed that with Gus and told him there is nothing for him to be afraid of."

"Well it sounds like you and your nephews have prepared Gus for our talk. That is great, but the reality will be different for Gus. He is going to be apprehensive and there is no way around that happening. I want to talk to him in a space where he feels really comfortable. I am thinking that this beautiful room is not Gus's comfortable space."

Even Brian had to laugh at that comment. Brian suggested Gus's bedroom but Justin was firm that was a bad idea. He was afraid that if Gus was freaked out by this interview, he didn't want him to have bad memories about his bedroom. They debated just about every room in the house until Brian made a suggestion that Justin & Dr McCoy agreed with immediately.

Brian suggested Gus show the psychologist his train setup in the basement and she could talk to him while he played with the trains. Brian took Dr McCoy down to see the train room while Justin went out to the kitchen.

Gus was playing fish with John & Peter. John made a face at Justin to let him know they were doing their best to distract Gus. He was rewarded with a big smile from his uncle. Gus glanced over.

"Papa is that the lady I have to talk to?"

"Yeah Buddy that is Miss Lena. She wanted to see your trains. Daddy took her down to the train room. How about you come down and show her all the stuff your train setup does."

Gus was always happy to show off his trains. He hurried over to his Papa and they went downstairs.

Brian and Lena were talking in the train room. They turned to Justin and Gus when they came into the room. Gus moved slightly behind his Papa, his standard uneasy about a situation move. Brian frowned.

"Hey Sonny Boy, come meet Miss Lena. She is anxious to see what the trains can do."

"Daddy are you and Papa going to stay and watch my trains?'

Brian's discomfort level reached new heights. Justin put his hand on Gus's shoulders.

"Just for a little while Daddy and I will go upstairs so you and Miss Lean can talk. We'll be back down soon."

Gus hid his face against his Papa's leg.

"I don't want to stay with just her. She's a stranger. You always say to be careful of strangers."

Brian was ready to call a halt to this whole situation. Justin tried something else.

"Gus how about if John and Peter come down and play some ping pong while you and Miss Lena talk. They would be right out here if you wanted them. Would that be okay?"

Justin looked at Dr McCoy when he asked that last question and she smiled and gave a quick nod.

Brian relaxed a little.

"Sonny Boy go ahead up and get your cousins to come down here."

Gus hurried upstairs. Brian turned to Lena.

"Is this going to work, with John and Peter out here."

She smiled.

"We want Gus to be relaxed. If this makes him feel better that is fine by me. I don't want either of you nearby. Gus may not be honest if he thinks you might overhear what he says. I don't think his cousins will have the same effect. Also, they will be out of earshot but still provide some security to Gus."

A few minutes later Gus appeared with his cousins. Justin explained to John and Peter about playing some ping pong while Gus showed Miss Lena his trains.

His Daddy and Papa were relieved that Gus seemed much more at ease to know his cousin were nearby. Brian and Justin went upstairs. They stopped in the study to each have a shot of Beam, to take the edge off their anxiety before walking down to the family room.

Lily and Liam were laying on a comforter that was spread out on the family room floor. Cassie was watching over them while Lucy & Violet knelt at the edge of the comforter and talked to the babies. Brian and Justin enjoyed their children's expressions as they listened to the girls.

Almost 45 minutes passed before Dr McCoy reappeared. Brian immediately asked where Gus was. She assured him that Gus was fine. He was playing with his cousins and the trains. Brian and Justin went with the doctor to the parlor. She had good news for them.

"Gus was quite forthcoming. The trains and the village were a good way to talk about things in the abstract before going into the personal. As I am sure you know your son loves you both very much. He idolizes his Grandmom Jen, who sounds like the perfect grandmother.

What he likes about this household is that things run smoothly. No one shouts here, according to Gus. There are meals on time, and no one tells him they need time for themselves. Gus loves that his Papa is happy to have him in the studio, apparently his Mommy is more solitary in her art creation.

There is a great deal of tension at his mothers' house. He feels like he is being used to watch JR too often and when she misbehaves it is often blamed on him. Gus is developing a lot of bitterness toward his Mama and at the same time disappointment in his Mommy's lack of support.

My report will support your custodial custody of Gus."

Brian and Justin thanked her and went back to the family room just as Gus and his cousins appeared from the basement. Daddy and Papa tried to carefully observe Gus without being too obvious. He seemed to be acting normally. A short time later John pulled his uncles aside and said they needed to stop staring at Gus.

The twins started to signal their hunger and Gus asked if he could feed Liam. John called dibs on feeding Lily. Everyone laughed at the baby feeding competition. Cassie prepared bottles and the household got back to normal.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

Ted and Blake dropped Nina at Viola's apartment. Ted was a little annoyed with Blake & Viola insisting Nina spend the night with her grandmother. Viola and Blake felt that Nina was too insistent on her Teddy Man reading her a story EVERY night. Ted didn't see this issue when Nina first refused to spend the night with her grandmother. Viola told Nina she was spending the night and Blake backed her up. A tearful Nina appealed to her Teddy Man but the look he got from Blake meant Teddy Man refused to overturn Viola's decision.

Ted parked the car down the street from Debbie's house. He turned to Blake with a smile.

"So are we ready for this?"

Blake returned the smile and squeezed Ted's hand.

"It will be fine."

They walked down the street hand in hand and up to Debbie's door. Ted knocked and a couple moments later Carl answered the door. He was surprised to see who was standing on the porch. He swung the door open while calling to Debbie.

Debbie and Joe walked out of the kitchen. Debbie came over to deliver her signature hugs.

"This is a nice surprise. What brings you boys here tonight?"

Ted stood with his arm around Blake's waist. He couldn't help wondering what possessed him to volunteer for this mission.

Ted suggested they all sit down. Carl sat beside Debbie on the couch. Ted sat in a chair with Blake perched on the arm on the chair. Joe sat in another chair.

"I was down to talk to Brian and Justin today. I was concerned about how Melanie acted when I took JR back home after a playdate at the park with Nina. She accused me of arranging the playdate so I could spy for Brian."

Carl & Debbie looked at each other their amazement was obvious from their expressions.

"When I was at their house Brian and Justin shared some information with me. They wanted to be sure you knew that they have filed papers to assume primary custody of Gus. They planned to come here and tell you. I thought they had enough on their hands with the twins and Gus to take care of so I said I would come and tell you."

Debbie burst into tears and Carl put his arms around her. Joe came over and sat on the other side of Debbie and gently patted her arm. Ted looked like he might make a run for it. Blake went over and knelt in front of the couch.

"Deb, Brian and Justin really felt like they had no choice. Melanie's behavior has been getting stranger and stranger. They have to think about what is best for Gus. You know how concerned Brian is that Gus have a happy childhood."

Debbie shook her head.

"I know they have to do this. I talked to Jen and she told me about the fucked-up stunt that Mel pulled on Saturday. I can't imagine why she would try and interfere with Gus going to Brian's for his scheduled visit. I just know how those boys must feel having to do this. I know their first concern is Gus.

Carl and I have talked about JR, although Mel is better with her. I think Mel is transferring her dislike of Brian to Gus. God knows he is so much like his Daddy. Carl and I are too old to take on a very determined five-year-old.

I know things wouldn't be better if she was with Michael and Ben. They still have their issues and I'm aware Michael is not ready to be a full-time father. I know the mistakes I made there but I always tried to do my best. I just think I tried too hard to make up for Michael not having a father.

Carl pulled Debbie close.

"Red. Everyone knows how much love you have inside. You always try to do your best for everyone. You can tell how much Brian and Justin care about you. They were concerned you know about what they are doing."

He finished with a kiss. Debbie turned to Joe who was looking very upset. She smiled at him.

"My sweet boy. I'm okay but thank you for worrying about me."

Joe gave her a kiss on the cheek. Blake moved back to the chair with Ted. Deb managed a smile.

"Thanks to you both for coming her. I really fucking appreciate you caring enough to do this. Let Sunshine and the asshole know I understand, and I love them."

Blake and Ted got up to leave. Debbie gave them both a hug and kiss and Carl shook their hands and thanked them for coming.

Once they got to the car Ted called and told a surprised and pleased Brian about the visit with Debbie. When Ted disconnected Blake reminded him, they had the house to themselves. Ted quickly drove home.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

The next morning Melanie got into the office early to finish up her packet for the court. She was honest enough to know she wasn't making a perfect case but felt it was more important to get the jump on Brian. She was determined to file her custody request first. Once they had custody of Gus back, she didn't care how long the court case dragged out.

Melanie emailed a legal messenger service to have them send someone to deliver her custody packet to the Allegheny County Courthouse. Once that was taken care of Melanie started on the pile of work on her desk.

Shortly after the office opened, a messenger was directed to Melanie's admin's desk.

"I need to see Melanie Marcus."

The admin buzzed Mel who appeared a minute later holding the envelope she thought the messenger was there to deliver. Instead he handed Mel an envelope and announced she had been served. With a sinking feeling in her stomach Mel ripped open the envelope. She read the cover and screamed.

"That rotten, god damned, fucking son of a bitch."

The messenger ran out the main door and everyone else in the office turned to look at Melanie. She walked back into her office and slammed the door.

Bernice made her way down to Mel's office. She gave a quick knock and walked inside.

Mel was just finishing a profanity filled message in Brian's cell phone. Without asking permission Bernice picked up the cover sheet that lay crumpled on Mel's desk. Most of the legal work that had been on the desk had been swept to the floor by Mel.

Bernice scanned the cover sheet.

"Ms Marcus I advised you to reach a compromise with Mr Kinney and Mr Taylor. I can see that you didn't take my advice. Your outburst was unprofessional, and any repeat of that behavior will not be tolerated."

"Listen I know you want to throw your weight around and tell me I was wrong not to compromise with that bastard Brian Kinney, but I am not in the mood! This is my personal business and is not subject to your directives.

Do us both a favor and just go back to your office and let me handle my own problems."

"Who do you think you are talking to. I don't give a rat's ass about your personal life. You seem unwilling or unable to separate your personal life from what occurs in this office. Do NOT ever presume to tell me to go back to my office.

If you are at all interested in continuing to be employed here, you will get yourself under control. You will straighten up this office and at three o'clock you will present yourself at my office. I will expect to hear a full update on all the cases you are currently working on.

If I am satisfied that you are up to date on your work; we will discuss the possibility of you continuing to be employed here. If all your cases are not up to date, please just pack up your personal belonging and get out."

Bernice walked out of Mel's office slamming the door as she left.


	17. Chapter 17

**To Have & to Hold Forever**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad", along with other stories in the "Together Forever" Series. You don't have to read those stories first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews.

I don't own the original QAF characters just the situations I create. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Chapter 17**

Gus knocked on the bedroom door and was thrilled when his Daddy told him to come in. Gus was pleased to see both Daddy and Papa in bed. Papa as usual with a pillow covering his head. He went over and climbed into bed.

"Daddy is someone else taking care of Liam and Lily."

"Nope Sonny Boy. Your brother and sister have started to sleep a little longer between bottles. They haven't woken up yet this morning."

As soon as the words left Brian's mouth a cry came from the baby monitor.

"Well Gus I guess the twins wanted to show me they are still in charge. Want to come with me? You can amuse them while I change diapers."

Justin started to move the pillow ion his head. Brian chuckled.

"You stay in bed Sunshine. Gus and I will handle your youngest. I'll send Gus up with your coffee later."

There was no talking, but the pillow moved back over Justin's head. Brian looked at Gus and rolled his eye which made the little boy giggle.

Brian switched off the monitor before he and Gus went across the hall to the nursery. Brian was amused that Gus's singing to the babies did seem to distract them while he got their diapers changed.

When they got downstairs John and Peter were eating their breakfast. Peter got up immediately and grabbed a couple bottle from the refrigerator and popped them in the microwave. John had started the coffee maker so while the babies announced they were hungry; Brian came over filled a mug for himself and fixed a travel mug for Justin. He handed the travel mug to Gus who happily left his screaming siblings behind and fled back upstairs.

Brian and John got to work feeding Lily and Liam.

Justin was sitting up in bed and smiled when Gus came thru the bedroom door. Gus put the mug on the bedside table and climbed into bed.

"Papa can we have a talk?"

"Sure Buddy. What's on your mind?"

Gus snuggled against Justin who put his arm around him while he drank his coffee with the other hand.

"Papa why did that lady come to talk to me yesterday?"

"Gus, we told you that she just wanted to hear how you felt about living her with us all the time. It is like when we wanted John and Peter to live with us. They talked to someone just like Miss Lena. I think they told you about that."

Gus nodded.

"The thing is I think Mama will be happy to have me live here. She always seems angry now and Mommy spends most of her time in her studio. I told her I could read to her while she made her art but she didn't want me to do that.

I like being here with you and Daddy and my cousins and I like spending time with Liam and Lily. Now that I told the lady that, am I going to stay here?"

"I'm sorry but it may not be that simple. Sometimes these things have to get decided by a really smart man who went to school to learn all about laws. These men are called judges and when people can't agree on the right thing to do the judge decided on what is best."

Gus was quiet.

"You're sure thar judge guy will let me stay here?"

Justin knew he should be honest, but he decided to go for comfort. He hoped he never had to explain that decision to Gus.

"Daddy and I will be sure you stay with us."

A reassured Gus suggested they go to the kitchen for breakfast and even though Justin was feeling extremely guilty he was still hungry.

When they got downstairs Brian glanced over at Justin a few times. He could sense something was up with his partner. After the babies were fed Brian moved over near Justin in the kitchen. When Gus was distracted by his cousins, Brian pulled Justin into the pantry and shut the door.

"What's up Sunshine?"

"Oh Brian I think I did something wrong. Gus asked if it for sure that he would stay here. I told him we were sure he would. I didn't want him to worry but I don't like to lie to him."

Brian pulled his Sunshine into a hug.

"I think you did the right thing. I think the outcome is pretty sure. If there is any trouble down the line, I will just have Melanie killed. That might be the way to go. It would be cheaper than all the legal expenses."

"Brian do you really think I did the right thing."

"Yes. Of course, I may not be the best judge of that since I soooo adore you."

That comment made Justin laugh. When they emerged from the pantry every eye in the kitchen, from Alice to Gus, was trained on them. Justin blushed and Brian smiled as he announced.

"Take your minds out of the gutter, we were just talking."

Everyone laughed, even Gus, who did not completely understand the gutter comment.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

At her office Melanie got to work on getting her case files up to date. She knew that Bernice would certainly find fault with her work. Mel was pinning all her hopes on her lunch meeting. The prospect she was meeting would be a lucrative addition to the firm's portfolio.

If she could get a contract signed that would go a long way to her continued employment. She worked really hard at keeping her outrage under wraps. She had given a cursory look to the legal papers delivered from Brian's lawyer. She wanted to go through them more carefully but knew that had to wait.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

Debbie called Jennifer at the real estate office. Jennifer hoped that Debbie wasn't calling to complain about the custody case. She knew that Ted reported that Deb took the news well, but Jennifer was still apprehensive when she picked up the call. She did not want to end a friendship over the custody issue.

"Hi Deb. What's up?"

"Hello Jen. I'm sorry to bother you at work. I have been upset since Ted and Blake came and talked to me last night. I just feel so bad about what is happening with Gus."

"Well I really believe that Justin and Brian don't have any choice except to go for custody of Gus. I don't think Lindsay and Melanie are providing a good environment for him. I urged them to file for primary custody. I believe Melanie is deceitful and toxic."

Jennifer left no doubt about where she stood on Gus's custody. Debbie took a deep breath.

"I know. That is what I am upset about. I am feeling so guilty because I never said anything."

"Deb, I have to tell you that I don't have any idea what you are talking about. What is it that you should have said something about?"

"You know that I mind JR quite a bit. She has been saying stuff that concerns me. She talks about Gus looking after her and that if she does something wrong Gus usually gets blamed. I thought that didn't sound right.

I thought about talking to Sunshine or Brian, but I know they are busy with Lily and Liam. Also, I just wasn't sure that Brian could take on another child. I know that Brian loves Gus but Brian with five children is not something I could ever envision happening."

Jennifer shook her head even though she knew Debbie couldn't see her. She didn't even try to keep the annoyed tone out of her voice.

"I understand you have known Brian much longer than I have but I have told you many times that you don't look at the Brian of today. He is no longer the emotionally damaged teen and young adult you knew so well. He is devoted to Gus and would do anything for him. How can you see how he cares about his nephews and how besotted he is with the twins and not recognize the man he is today?"

There was a moment of silence before Debbie spoke.

"I know you always tell me that. Carl tells me the same thing. I guess I really don't adapt to change. That is what Carl is always telling me.

I'd like to go down and visit the boys and tell them I support what they are doing. It would be nice to see the twins too. Do you think that would be okay?"

"I think they would be happy to see you. Are you working today?"

"No. I guess I should call first."

"How about this Deb. I don't have anything urgent here. I could pick you up and we could go to the house for lunch. There is a deli in the town that all the boys like. I'll order sandwiches and we'll pick them up on the way. I call and let Brian or Justin know."

When Jennifer called Justin said they would be glad to see her and Debbie. He asked his mother to be sure and warn Debbie to be careful what she said around Gus. Jennifer laughed and said she would talk to Debbie, but they would all have to be ready to interrupt if Deb forgot.

Jennifer called in a lunch order. She knew what sandwiches were popular with her boys. She was also pretty sure Gus would be happiest with peanut butter & jelly on some of Alice's homemade honey nut bread.

A happy Gus opened the door for his two Grandmoms. He got hugs and kisses from both of them. He led the way to the family room where Brian and Justin were feeding the twins. Alice came out of the kitchen to grab the tray of sandwiches from Jennifer.

Jennifer and Debbie hung over the back of the couch to observe their newest grandchildren. They both remarked on how much Liam and Lilly had grown. Justin had a sunshine smile on his face.

"Sorry we are busy with the babies but one of Cassie's daughters is sick, so we told her to stay home with her. Brian and I don't usually have a chance to feed Lily and Liam during the day. There is usually someone else wanting to feed them.

Today Peter is in his summer class, John is at summer soccer practice, so we are enjoying our baby time. Gus got the bottles ready for us. Charlie is picking up the boys so they will be here for lunch."

Brian chuckled.

"Peter and John don't usually miss any meals. They are afraid Justin will eat everything if they aren't here."

Gus giggled when his Papa frowned at Daddy. He knew Papa was not really annoyed.

A short time later John and Peter burst through the patio doors followed by Charlie. Both boys came over to hug and kiss Grandmom Jen. A little more reluctantly they accepted a hug and lipstick kiss from Debbie.

Gus announced that the Grandmoms had brought lunch from the deli in town. Alice said since there were so many for lunch, they should eat in the dining room. John said he and Peter would set the table, after they changed, and Gus would help. As usual Gus was delighted to be included. Jennifer said there was plenty so Alice and Charlie should eat with them.

Alice had made a pasta salad as well as the sliced cucumber and onion salad that Brain liked so much. As Jennifer thought Gus was thrilled that Alice prepared her special PB & J sandwiches for him. Charlie moved the bassinet into the dining room so Lily and Liam would be close to the rest of the family.

Once the bottles were done and the babies burped everyone adjourned to the dining room. Debbie felt like her eyes had been opened. She saw Brian, as always focused on Justin, but interacting with his nephews. He asked Peter about his class and John about soccer practice. Gus sat between his Daddy and Papa. Debbie observed that Brian put Gus's sandwiches on his plate along with some pasta salad. He also tucked a napkin in Gus's collars in an attempt to catch drips.

Debbie could see that this was a "family", they interacted together; they were comfortable with each other and there was lots of love in this room. She clearly realized what Justin had done for Brian what she had never been able to accomplish. Brian was secure, he had no doubts that everyone in this room loved him. That included Jennifer and the Simpsons. Debbie felt disappointed as she realized she was just a little out of this circle of love and acceptance. All the years she knew Brian and yet everyone else in this room was closer to him. They were his family.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

Melanie was having a very different lunch, but she was enjoying it. Her meeting was going extremely well and she was able to sign the prospect. She felt that this was going to save her job and was pleased that she had been able to keep the desperation out of her presentation.

There had been a little rough patch when he mentioned that he knew Jennifer Taylor and was aware of their connection. Apparently, Jennifer had not said anything negative about Melanie which surprised her.

Once the contract was signed Mel didn't care what Jennifer had to say. She went back to the office feeling more confident about her future there than she had felt in some time.

She resumed reviewing her current cases to prepare for her meeting with Bernice. She was sure to arrive at Bernice's office before 3 PM.

Mel was entered into Bernice's office. She was seated on the sofa in her office and indicated one of the side chairs for Mel.

I saw the paperwork on your new client. You managed to get them signed just in the nick of time."

Mel nodded.

"I have been working on that prospect for some time. I'm glad it worked out this way. I know I had not been putting forth my best effort but that is over. Since our last discussion I have stepped up my game. I suppose with the proposed trip to Florida I had pulled back but now I am refocused. This is where my future is."

Bernice paged through some of the files Melanie brought without saying anything. She finally paused and took a sip of water from a glass by her side.

"That was a textbook explanation for your slacking off and your new zest for your job. Time will tell if it is sincere."

Mel started to say something, but Bernice raised a hand to stop her.

"As I have already said you have saved your position here for the time being with the new client you signed. You left this firm as a full partner and I want to be clear that you are a very long way from being made a partner again.

Your files are in fair shape, but I am thinking you will spend time getting those in better shape. For the time being we will review your files weekly. That will continue until I am satisfied your new zeal for work is sincere.

The one file that is not here is the custody challenge that was delivered today. I was hoping you would bring that on your own, but I do understand that you probably have not had a lot of time to review those documents. Please go and get that challenge package."

"Once again I want to point out that is my own personal business. I don't feel that the custody of my son is subject to your review."

Bernice sat back and smiled.

"Are you planning on pursuing the custody battle?"

"Of course!"

Bernice nodded.

"Will you be using a different law firm?"

Melanie shook her head. Bernice just looked at her for a moment.

"Go get the file now!"

Melanie walked down to her office. Her Admin looked up and Mel smiled before she walked into her office and grabbed the envelope that had been delivered that morning and headed back to Bernice's office.

Bernice took the documents and went through them all quickly. She put them down on the table and turned to Melanie.

"Anabel got that together in a hurry. I sense paralegals on overtime. This cost Mr Kinney and Mr Taylor a lot of money, but they can afford it. I know they just had twins by surrogate and that is expensive, but their financial information is still impressive.

They also list the support they have paid to you and your wife. Your idea of being coerced into signing a custody agreement is not going to be effective when any judge see that support number. Any court would rule it was Mr Kinney's right to have partial custody.

I think the affidavits concerning their suitability as guardian go back to their custody battle for Mr Kinney's nephews. They have also included the recommendations you and your wife supplied when they first got temporary custody of the nephews. It mentions that Gus had already had an interview with a child psychologist."

Mel was furious.

"I didn't give permission for that to happen."

Bernice smiled.

"I don't think they cared about your permission. They have made a very strong case here. They have tons of money and Anabel Harper is a killer. They have police reports about being called to your home for loud arguments on several occasions. I understand your wife is still having emotional issues. There is still a lot of prejudice about mental health, particularly in custody battles.

I advised you to come to a compromise with Mr Kinney and Mr Taylor. If there is still any hope for compromise, I suggest you pursue that quickly."

Me shook her head.

"You don't know Brian's reputation. He owns a gay nightclub. He slept with almost every gay man in Pittsburgh. He had no interest in being a father."

"Well Melanie, there is no law against owing a night club. Whatever he did in the past doesn't matter. He is currently in civil partnership; they own everything jointly. In addition to advertising and art they also own a number of residential buildings. They own the home they live in free and clear as well as holding the mortgage on your current residence. The reports from their nephews' previous school and their record since they have lived with their uncles are night and day. The welfare department gives them raves.

Their businesses are all successful and they give quite generously to charity. Their housekeeper and caretaker are well known and respected in Washington County. Mr Kinney and Mr Taylor already had a successful custody case in Washington County. Anabel was smart to file this document there. You have a huge uphill battle on your hands. You can go."

A dismissed Melanie returned to her office and started to go carefully through the custody challenge. She realized that she was way behind in preparation for this fight.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

After lunch John, Peter and Gus worked at clearing the table. Charlie and Alice went out to the kitchen to help. They closed the door to the kitchen on their way out. Jennifer got up and closed the doors to the entrance hall.

Debbie took a big swallow of her water. Jennifer gave her an encouraging smile but sat in Gus's vacated chair next to Brian. Justin sat on his other side. The message was clear about whose side the Taylors were on.

Debbie started by apologizing and telling them she 100% supported their taking primary custody of Gus. She also told them that she had been unsettled about the things JR told her. She apologized again for not telling them right away about her suspicions.

Brian smiled at her.

"Ma, I don't blame for not coming to us. Justin and I have been going back and forth on this custody thing for months. It took us a long time to decide what was best for Gus. Even then I had to reconcile the fact that we would be responsible for five children. How in the fuck did that ever happen? I sure as fuck didn't see it coming a year ago."

"Well it fucking shocked me too. I think I've had my head up my ass for a while."

Brain chuckled.

"The one thing you can do for us is to keep control of Mikey. He is going to go fucking nuts. Justin and I don't need that distraction."

Debbie rolled her eyes. "I'll do my best."

They all chuckled before going out into the kitchen. Brian carried the bassinet with Lily and Liam. Alice and Charlie were still there but the boys were gone.

Alice smiled.

"Peter is reading out on the patio and John took Gus to kick around a soccer ball."

Justin suggested Brian go join the soccer game. Jennifer said she wanted to beat rush hour traffic so she and Debbie would head back to the city. They all went outside so Jennifer and Debbie could say goodbye. All three boys came over. Peter and John were good sports about getting goodbye hugs from Debbie.

After the Grandmoms left; Brian joined in the soccer game, Justin brough the bassinet outside and he chatted with Peter while watching the soccer players. Justin couldn't help thinking this was the quiet before the storm.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

At Kinnetik it was almost time for Michael's shift to end when Cynthia called and told him to come up to her office. The other receptionist was surprised. Very few people ever got summoned to Cynthia's office and it was not usually good news for those who did get summoned.

When Michael got there Cynthia smiled and indicated a guest chair.

"Michael, I brought you up to let you know about something that happened yesterday. I feel like you deserve to hear this before it becomes common knowledge.

Brian and Justin's lawyer filed papers to assume primary custody of Gus. Mel has become too unpredictable to allow Gus to remain with her and Lindsay."

A shocked Michael sat back in the chair.

"What about JR?"

Cynthia shook her head.

"They don't have the legal right to challenge her custody. You will have to deal directly with Melanie and Lindsay."

Michael nodded.

"Why didn't Brian tell me? I'm his best friend. He should have let me know."

"Michael, Brian and Justin didn't tell anyone about this before today. You really must accept your relationship with Brian has changed over the years. I am letting you know because I didn't think it was right for you to hear the news from gossip on the street."

"I have to let my Mom know. She will be upset about this. Especially because they didn't even consider JR when they did this."

Cynthia counted to ten in her head.

"Ted let Debbie know last night. Brian and Justin wanted her to know what was going to happen."

"My mom knows?"

Cynthia nodded her head and Michael was even more confused. Cynthia let him know that she had called the car service to take him home. She said she knew he would be upset by the news and he could have the next day off with pay. She had already amended the reception desk schedule.

Michael thanked Cynthia and went downstairs. The town car was waiting by the front door. Once Michael left the building Cynthia sent a company wide announcement about the custody dispute. She remined everyone they should not respond to any inquiries and to tell people this was solely a personal matter and did not affect Kinnetik in any way.

Cynthia let Sidney know she had made the announcement and he did the same for all gallery employees.


	18. Chapter 18

**To Have & to Hold Forever**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad", along with other stories in the "Together Forever" Series. You don't have to read those stories first, but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews.

I don't own the original QAF characters just the situations I create. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Chapter 18**

Joan Kinney's body was clear of all alcohol. She had gone through detox and could hardly believe how different she felt. She had started attending group sessions and while she had not shared much, she did relate to much of what the other group members shared.

Meeting with her personal counselor helped her see how her whole life had set her up to feel inadequate and powerless. Instead of doing anything positive to improve her life Joan sought escape through alcohol. Initially Joan enjoyed the experience of motherhood but quickly felt unable to cope with the demands. She always knew she should get away from Jack but didn't want to face the disaster she had made of her life. More and more she escaped from reality by drinking.

Her counselor encouraged her to work the 12 steps, but Joan was having trouble with asking forgiveness from people she had hurt. Joan was too frightened to approach Brian. She knew how badly she had let him down, had hurt him and she doubted he could ever forgive her.

The main thing Joan realized was that Brian didn't need her. She was alone in the world and Brian was surrounded by people who cared about him. Joan was intimidated by both Jennifer and Justin Taylor; they were the type of people Joan had envied and feared her entire life. They did not feel inadequate or powerless. She realized how much they loved Brian and would do anything to protect him.

Joan thought about Claire and found her feelings of guilt almost overwhelming. Somehow Brian had overcome his childhood trauma, but Claire never did. She was carrying it on to the next generation. Joan owned up to the fact that John and Peter being removed from Claire's custody happened in the nick of time.

Joan called Claire at the prison, confessed all her faults and failings and asked for her daughter's forgiveness. Claire's complete refusal of her apology and the extreme venom she hurled back at her stunned Joan. After the call when Joan realized she couldn't dispute anything Claire had said, she came close to running out of the building and finding the closest liquor store, but she had stayed.

Joan knew that Jack had never abused Claire to the extent that he abused Brian. She felt it was even more unlikely that Brian could ever forgive her.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

Michael had the town car deliver him to his mother's house. He was determined to find out what she knew about the battle for Gus's custody. He hurried up the steps and opened the front door without knocking. The blinds were drawn so the living room was shadowy; the only light came from the archway to the kitchen. It took Michael a minute to see Debbie lying on the couch.

"MA! What do you know about Brian trying to get custody of Gus? What about JR? Why didn't you say anything to me?"

Debbie sat up on the couch.

"Wow. You sure are full questions today. Ted came last night and told me what Justin and Brian were going to do. They didn't want it to become common knowledge before the papers got delivered to Melanie."

Michael's voice rose in volume.

"Common knowledge! Brian is my best friend. He should have told me. What about JR, has he considered how this will affect her. He should have discussed this with me. You should have told him to talk to me. What the fuck were you thinking?"

Joe suddenly appeared from the kitchen.

"Michael calm down! Debbie has been really upset by this custody thing. Her blood pressure is too high! The doctor at urgent care says she has to rest or she could have a stroke. He gave her some pills to help. You need to lower your voice and stop interrogating her."

A shocked Michael turned to Joe.

"Hey kid, you don't get to tell me what to do in my own home. You're a guest here, behave yourself."

"No Michael, this is NOT your home. Your home is with your husband or at least that should be your home. This is Debbie's home and Carl's home and MY home. You are the guest here. You are a grown man, start acting like one. Your mother is not here to solve all your problems. It is time for you to take responsibility for your own fucking life."

Debbie stood up in front of Michael.

"Joe is right Michael. I have been upset about how Melanie has been treating Gus. You must have heard the same things from JR as I have. She talks about Gus having to watch her and how he gets in trouble if she does something wrong.

Brian and Justin have no choice. I should have said something to them, but I wasn't sure if they were able to take on caring for Gus. They have so much going on in their life. I was a fool to think that. Brian and Justin would do anything for Gus."

"Brian hasn't considered JR. He should have talked to me before he tried to get custody of Gus. It's like he didn't even think about how this would affect my daughter."

Debbie sat back down on the couch and Joe came over and sat beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders. Debbie looked up at her son.

"Michael, JR is your daughter, she is your responsibility. If you have any issues with how Mel and Linds are raising her, YOU need to talk to them. Brian and Justin have been very generous with JR. They pay for her school, they make sure she gets the same amount of Christmas presents as their son. The support they have paid has helped support your daughter and they have minded her several times.

What have you done for Gus? What have you even done for your own daughter? Mel seems to be treating Gus differently because he is Brian's son, hell he is almost his clone. JR is not dealing with the same situation as Gus."

"Ma, we have to go talk to Brian about this whole custody thing. We have to get this straightened out before things go too far."

Debbie shook her head.

"Jen drove me to the boys' house today. I wanted to be sure they knew I supported their decision. You need to stay out of this, Gus's custody has nothing to do with you."

"Brian needs to pay for a lawyer so I can get custody of JR. He can't just leave me out of this custody battle. That is why I have to talk to him before this goes too far."

Debbie sighed.

"Michael, you are my son and I fucking love you so much but, you are not in a position to get custody of JR. Who would take care of her? You and Ben both work fulltime. You don't ever seem to have extra money and kids cost money. Honey you have to be realistic about JR's custody. You need to leave Brian out of this, he has enough on his plate without you harassing him."

"She is your granddaughter. You could mind her while we work. Brian has lots of money, he could help us with JR's expenses."

Debbie just shook her head and started to cry. Joe stood up and went to the front door and opened it.

"Michael go home NOW! Can't you see how upset Debbie is? Your daughter's custody is YOUR problem not Debbie's and certainly not Brian's. Get out before you give your mother a stroke."

Carl was just coming up the front steps when Joe opened the door. Joe had texted him about Debbie's high blood pressure.

Michael started to argue with Joe just as Carl walked in the house. He glanced at Debbie and looked at Joe who rolled his eyes. Carl walked over to Michael.

"Shut up and get out of this house before I throw you out the front door."

"You can't order me…"

Carl grabbed Michael by the shoulder and started him toward the door. Michael turned back to his mother.

"MA! Tell him to let go of me."

"Michael just go home. I can't fucking deal with you today. You aren't thinking straight."

Carl continued to the door with a firm grip on Michael's shoulder. He shoved him through the door which Joe firmly shut and turned the deadbolt. A confused Michael found himself on the porch before he knew what happened. He turned to go back in the house but heard the deadbolt click into place.

He had little choice but to start home. Maybe Ben would have some idea how to proceed with getting custody of JR. The more he thought about the more Michael liked the idea of him and Brian both having custody of their kids. That would mean they would spend lots more time together.

Carl sat on the couch and held Debbie while she sobbed. Joe went into the kitchen to make her a cup of herbal tea. He was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Michael.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

Brian watched John and Gus kick the soccer ball back & forth with a smile on his face. John kicked the ball softly and offered hints to Gus to improve his control and aim. Gus was thrilled to have John's full attention on him, he listened carefully to John's suggestions and did his best to follow them. When John praised his efforts Gus's grin went ear to ear. When John made a new suggestion Gus's face showed his determination to accomplish what John asked.

Brian kept glancing up at the patio and observed his Sunshine chatting with Peter and laughing. Justin got up once to settle one of the babies in the bassinet. As he turned back to his chair Justin saw Brian looking up at him. He gave a quick wave with a big sunshine smile on his face. Brian couldn't help smiling back.

Brian looked around him. He couldn't help chuckling. This was NOT the life he ever envisioned for himself. He had often said he would not be in a monogamous relationship; he would never live in the suburbs; he had no interest in being a father. Brian chuckled again at what a stupid jackass he had been, of course who could have ever foreseen an unstoppable force like Justin Taylor turning his world upside down.

Once the soccer game stopped, Gus ran up to the patio and climbed into Papa's lap. Justin gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Did you have fun playing with John Little Man?"

That was all it took to launch Gus in a monolog about kicking the soccer ball with Daddy and John. Justin kept his arms around Gus who leaned back against him as he related his soccer adventures. Peter looked over with a smile.

By the time John & Brian wandered up onto the patio Lily and Liam were starting to signal they were ready for a bottle. Peter said he would go warm up the bottles. Since Justin was tied up, Brian and John each grabbed a baby to take into the house and get their diapers changed.

Gus's soccer story ran down.

"Let's go in the house Papa. I like to watch Lily and Liam drink their bottles. It's so fun to be here all the time. There is always something to see and do. Can Kevin come over tomorrow to play?"

Justin laughed at the Kevin request thrown in at the end. He told Gus he would call Kevin's mommy and see what he could arrange. He reminded Gus that the twins had a doctor's appointment the next day. Kevin's visit probably wouldn't be tomorrow. Gus held Papa's hand as they walked into the house.

After the baby feeding Brian and Gus headed downstairs for some train time. Justin put Liam and Lily down for a nap in the nursery before taking the baby monitor to his studio. He gave Roxanne a call and she suggested Gus come to her house for a playdate and Justin agreed.

Gus being at the O'Brien's the next day solved the issue of who would watch him while Brian and Justin took the babies to their appointment. Gus was a little disappointed not to go along on the doctor appointment but the prospect of a playdate with Kevin was a more than adequate compensation.

The next day after breakfast Brian and Justin had the twins clean and dressed and strapped into their car seats. Gus's booster seat was fastened between the car seats. He amused his fathers by talking to his brother and sister on the ride to O'Briens' house. He assured them that there was nothing to be nervous about that the doctor was a good person and just wanted to "check them out". He told Lily & Liam that he loved them and would give them hugs and kisses when they were all back home.

In the front seat Brian looked over at Justin with a smile. He wasn't surprised to see a tear run down Justin's check although he had a full-blown sunshine smile. Brian rolled his eyes. Both men chuckled when Gus sang a song to his siblings "to relax them".

When they pulled up in front of the house, an excited Kevin ran out to greet them. He was anxious to get a look at his "cousins" Liam and Lily. The twins got kisses from both Kevin and Gus. Roxanne came out to say hello and get a look at the babies.

Justin put Gus's booster seat in the back of the SUV so he could sit between the car seats for the trip to the city.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

Melanie had a couple out of office appointments in the morning and used that opportunity for a side trip to Washington Township. She drove up the driveway, determined to confront Brian and take Gus with her.

John and Peter were in the media room. Alice came to the door.

"You two should go outside and get the stink blown off you. It's too nice a day to sit in this dark room. I have to go over to the cottage for a few minutes."

The boys laughed but decided it probably was too nice a day to spend inside. They finished their game before shutting off the TV. As they walked through the entrance hall the doorbell rang.

John went over to answer the door. Melanie stood on the front steps. She pushed past John and shouted Brian's name.

John looked over at his brother, an exasperated look on his face.

"Uncle Brian and Uncle Justin aren't at home. You have no right to be here, you need to leave."

Melanie turned to John.

"Where are they?"

"That is none of your business. Just get out!"

Melanie called Brian's name again.

"I want to see Gus."

John shook his head.

"Gus isn't home either. Listen, only Peter and I are home. You need to leave; you can't just burst in here uninvited."

"I don't believe you. I'm going to search this house."

Alice came back through the patio doors and heard what was happening. She started towards the entrance hall and saw a concerned looking Peter standing there unsure what to do.

John moved in front of Melanie and when she started around him, he put out his arms.

"You have no right to be in this house. You need to leave now, or Peter will call the sheriff. You're supposed to be a lawyer so you must know you are trespassing."

Melanie raised her hand to slap John just as Alice arrived and hurried over to stand beside John.

"Lady you better put that arm down. If not, I'll knock you on your ass. You may be younger than me, but I've done farm work all my life.

How dare you come here unannounced and unwelcome. No one is in the house except the boys and me. It is none of your concern where Brian and Justin are or where their children are. We are not deceitful people like you are."

"Gus is my son! How dare you say I am deceitful. I am not the one trying to steal a child from its mothers."

Alice gave a short bitter laugh.

"You tried to sneak out of town like a thief in the night. That was deceitful so that is why I say you are a deceitful person. You tried to take Gus away from all the people who love him. That was not for Gus's benefit that was for your own selfish motives. You can't bullshit me.

I know just who and what you are Melanie Marcus! I know you are not a good mother to Gus. You don't make him feel safe and loved! You come here and raise your hand to an innocent boy. It is plain to me that you are a selfish bitch and if you don't leave this house and property immediately; I will call the sheriff and have you arrested for trespassing.

I will personally call the law firm you work for and let them know about the arrest. That will just help the already strong custody case that Brian and Justin have. I am also going to let Jennifer know that you came here today. I'm sure she'll find some way to punish you. She is very resourceful. When I tell her, you tried to hit one of her grandsons, she will NOT be happy. You have ten seconds to get off this property or I call the sheriff."

Melanie hated that she felt intimidated by Alice just like she did by Jennifer. She thought of herself as a strong woman, but she felt she wasn't in the same league as those two. She quickly left the house.

Alice asked the boys to be sure she left the property. They went out front to watch leave the driveway and head back towards Pittsburgh. When they reported back; Alice pushed the button to close the gate. She made sure John & Peter were okay before they continued outside.

As soon as she was alone Alice called Jennifer who was, as she expected, furious about Melanie's visit.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

The doctor appointment couldn't have gone better. The pediatrician was pleased with Liam and Lily. Justin had a huge smile on his face as the doctor pronounced the babies were meeting or exceeding all their milestones. Brian was also happy to hear the doctor pronounce his son and daughter perfect. He was also pleased with how happy his Sunshine was with the visit.

The fly in the ointment was the shots the twins received. Justin did his best to sooth them. Brian looked grim because he couldn't bear to see his children hurt. He knew it was necessary but that didn't make it any easier for him like it any better.

The babies were a little fussy on the drive home and kept Justin busy sitting between them in the middle seat. Brian gripped the steering wheel but did chuckle a couple times at the silly songs Justin sang to Lily and Liam.

By the time they pulled up at the O'Brien home Justin decided that the twins were hungry as well as unhappy from their shots. Justin hung the diaper bag over his shoulder and he and Brian each grabbed a baby before walking up to the door.

Rozanne opened the door for the two fathers and the screaming babies. Gus and Kevin came running to the front door.

Gus looked up at his frazzled fathers and unhappy sibling before turning to Kevin.

"Lily and Liam aren't happy. Let's try singing them a song. Sometimes that makes them happier."

Roxanne took the diaper bag from Justin and grabbed two bottles. She went to the kitchen to microwave them.

Gus started to sing, and Kevin cheerfully joined in. The three adults were surprised and amused when Liam and Lily did quiet down. Gus interrupted the song to ask if he and Kevin could feed the twins. Justin smiled and said they could.

"Lily and Liam may be a little fussy while they have their bottles. They had to get a couple shots at the doctor's office."

Gus's big eyes filled with tears.

"Are Liam and Lily sick Papa? Why did they have to get shots, they are so little. Did it hurt them?"

Justin smiled at his oldest son.

"No Gus. They aren't sick. Babies have to get shots, so they won't get sick. You know shots are quick so they don't hurt much."

Gus looked doubtful but was no longer tearful. He and Kevin got into baby feeding position on two chairs in the family room. Justin gave Liam to Gus and Brian gave Lily to Kevin. Lily started to fuss so Brian stayed by the chair. Liam looked up at Gus with wide open eyes. Justin knew it was too early for Liam to recognize his big brother, but he did seem very content in Gus's arms.

Gus and Kevin carried on a one-sided conversation with the babies as they fed them. Roxanne took a few photos of Kevin who was totally concentrated on feeding Lily. Brian did burping duty before settling his daughter in Kevin's lap for the last half of her bottle. Justin did the same for Liam.

While the last half of the feeding was happening, Roxanne asked to talk to Justin. He followed her out to the back porch.

Roxanne smiled at Justin.

"I wanted to let you that Gus told Kevin and I that he was going to live with you and Brian. He was very excited and of course Kevin was thrilled. Greg told me about the custody challenge last night.

We both want you to know that we are ready, willing and able to testify for you and Brian. You are two of the most loving, accepting people we have ever met. I admire you so much for how you took in John and Peter and have been so sensational to them.

I know John is like Brian and doesn't talk a lot about his feelings, but he tells Patrick all the time how great the uncles are to him. All four of us love you and Brian so much and are so grateful for your friendship. We would be delighted to help your custody case any way we can."

Justin pulled Roxanne in a hug.

"Thank you so much. We value your friendship and we love Patrick and Kevin. Brian is very upset about this whole custody thing so thanks for not bringing it up on front of him. I'm not sure how this is all going to play out, but I appreciate your offer more than I can say."

They went back into the family room. Brian looked over and Justin gave him a smile. When the bottles were done, the Taylor-Kinney contingent started for home.

Brian and Justin were surprised to see the gate closed but didn't say anything in front of Gus. Brian entered the code and Gus found it exciting to see the gate open for them. His fathers were feeling nervous about why the gate was closed.

When they got in the house Alice gave them a look and Brian nodded at her. Justin put his hand on Gus's shoulder.

"Hey Little Man, I have to check on a few things in the studio. Want to come up and help me."

Gus happily agreed and the two of them went up the back stairs. Brian got the twins settled in their bassinet before going out to the kitchen to find out from Alice what was going on.

Alice quickly told Brian about Melanie's visit. She could see how furious he was but outwardly he remained calm. Once Alice gave him the details, she said she would keep her eye on Liam and Lily.

Brian walked down to the study and called Anabel. He let her know about Melanie's surprise visit. Anabel said she would send a paralegal to take depositions from Alice, John and Peter and hopefully they could get a restraining order for Melanie.

Anabel still felt that that Gus's custody case was close to a slam dunk. She thought Mel's latest actions helped the case since she acted so unprofessionally. Brian said he hoped Anabel was correct. He checked his Kinnetik emails before walking back to the family room. Alice was working in the kitchen and the twins were still sound asleep.

Alice looked over at Brian.

"Liam and Lily haven't stirred. I think they are probably worn out by their busy day."

Brian smiled as he looked down at his son and daughter.

"They were really good on the trip up to the Pitts and in the doctor's office. They did not enjoy getting shots and were fussy coming back in the car. They were cranky when we got to the O'Briens, but Sonny Boy and Kevin sang to them and they quieted down.

I know they aren't supposed to recognize people yet, but Sunbeam and Princess really seem to know their big brother and respond to him. Gus is pretty thrilled that they quiet down when he sings to them. Actually, their Papa and I are pretty thrilled by that too."

Alice chuckled.

"I have always thought babies are fascinated by children. It's like they know those little people are more like them than adults. Gus really loves being a big brother to Lily and Liam. He is not the least bit jealous. You and Justin are doing an excellent job of spending time with him and making him feel important.

I know you hate these type of conversations but you and Justin are wonderful parents. You have done so much for John and Peter. You have always made sure Gus is taken care of and I can see how much you and Justin love these new babies. You are a good man Brian Kinney."

An embarrassed Brian didn't say anything, but he came out to the kitchen and gave Alice a kiss on the cheek. A few moments later Gus and Justin appeared from the back stairs. Peter and John came through the patio doors. The boys went over to get a look at the twins.

Gus suggested some time in the pool might be a good idea and everyone agreed. They all went upstairs to change into swimsuits.

When John got to this room, his cell phone rang. He quickly looked and saw it was Claire calling. He answered and his mother launched into a tirade about Joan calling her. She told John that his grandmother was in rehab. Claire told John that Joan had asked for her forgiveness, but she had not given it.

John suggested that maybe his mother could have met Grandmother halfway. He mentioned that his mother knew how hard it was to admit to being wrong and treating your children badly. That passed over Claire's head and after complaining about her mother for a few more minutes Claire ended the call.

John wasn't sure what he should do with this news. Should he tell Uncle Brian? If he told Uncle Justin, he felt like Uncle Brian would know something was up. Their connection was neat to observe but could be annoying at times.

John couldn't trust Peter not to discuss this news with his "Papa" who he felt had the answers to everything. Also annoying!

John decided he would call Grandmom Jen and ask what she thought about Claire's call. Jennifer was surprised to hear that Joan was in rehab at Allegheny General. She suggested John keep the information to himself until Jennifer visited or talked to Joan. After she talked with Joan, Jennifer would call John and they could decide how to proceed. John thought that was a good plan. He thanked Grandmom Jen for her help and told her that he loved her. After he hung up John thought maybe Uncle Justin learned all the answers to everything from his mother. Grandmom Jen was someone you could really depend on.

Jennifer put her phone back on the end table next to the couch and turned to Tucker who was pulling his sweatpants back on.

Tucker smiled at Jennifer.

"So, an intermission in our day of romance."

Jennifer leaned over to kiss him as she tightened the belt of her robe.

"Sorry Darling. I need to make a couple calls. Claire called John to tell him Joan has gone into rehab. She called Claire to apologize but Claire refused to accept it. Joan has treated Brian much worse than Claire why wouldn't she have contacted him to apologize?"

"Maybe she realizes how badly she's treated him and started with the easier child. Of course, she may still have her religious fervor and still considers Brian a sinner. I don't even want to try and understand how Joan Kinney thinks."

Jennifer chuckled. One of her agents had a brother who worked in a rehab center. Jennifer called the agent to see if she could find out how to arrange calling or visiting someone in rehab. She found out it wasn't easy to arrange.

Finally, Jennifer decided to call the rehab at AGH. She left a message for Joan Kinney's counselor and said that Jennifer's grandson, John Kinney, found out that his grandmother was in rehab. Since John was also Jennifer's grandson, he called her to try and find out what was going on with his grandmother since he was concerned about her.

She was somewhat surprised when she got a return call about an hour after she left her message. The counselor started out by saying that he knew Jennifer was not John Kinney's grandmother. He wondered if John had actually called her.

Jennifer explained her complicated family relationships and the counselor actually laughed. He said that he had heard a lot of "stories" over the years, but Jennifer's was in a class by itself and he suspected it was true. He said he would have to discuss her request with Joan and get back to her.

Jennifer thanked him and said she looked forward to hearing back from him.

The other situation occupying Jennifer's mind, at the moment, was the arrival of her mother next week. There had several unpleasant conversations with her sister before her mother overheard one. She forbid Kate to call Jennifer again and reminded her she was an adult who would do whatever she wanted to do. Just as she had done for her entire life. Kate started to teply but her mother told her she wasn't interested in whatever Kate had to say. The calls stopped; the trip arrangements remained the unchanged.

Since there wasn't anything to be done about wither issue at the moment, Jennifer undid her robe and Tucker pulled off his sweatpants. The intermission was over.


	19. Chapter 19

**To Have & to Hold Forever**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad", along with other stories in the "Together Forever" Series. You don't have to read those stories first, but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews.

I don't own the original QAF characters just the situations I create. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Chapter 19**

Ben was already at home when Michael arrived. He came out of the kitchen with a smile.

"Hi Mike. Did you have a good day?"

"No! I got unbelievable news. Brian is trying to get custody of Gus. He has a lawyer working on it and Ma knew about this and didn't tell me. Ted came and told her last night, so he knows too. I can't understand why Brian didn't tell me.

This can have a bad affect on JR. Brian needs to include her in his custody battle. I tried talking to Ma, but that kid, Joe, and Carl told me I was upsetting her and I had to leave. Something about her blood pressure being too high. Well mine is high too just thinking about my poor baby and what this will mean for her."

Ben sat on the couch and motioned for Michael to join him.

"Mike Baby, Brian and Justin have no right to try and get custody of JR. Why would you think they should have included her?"

"Brian needs to include me getting custody of JR. If Mel and Linds aren't taking proper care of Gus they must be neglecting JR too. I tried to talk to Ma about her helping out by minding JR while we are at work, but Joe and Carl wouldn't let us discuss it."

Ben was amazed by what his husband was saying.

"Michael you and I are doing better but we are still working on our issues. I don't see how we could take primary custody. It isn't fair to expect your mother to take care of JR every day while we work. I don't think that JR is being neglected.

Everyone has noticed that Mel is tough on Gus. I think she can't separate her dislike of Brian from her feelings about Gus. He is like a clone of Brian. A couple times when JR was here, I was surprised with how she talked about Gus being used to take care of her and punished if she steps out of line. I'd hoped it was just her exaggerating things but maybe I was wrong."

"Ma said the same thing about JR saying stuff and Ma feels bad she didn't tell Brian. None of that matters. I just need to talk to Brian about getting me custody of JR. He can afford it."

Ben slowly shook his head.

"Speaking of affording just how are you playing on supporting JR? Obviously, I play no role here since you talk about "you" getting custody, not us."

"Ben, of course I meant us. Brian always gave Mel and Linds cash so why shouldn't he help us out. I am his best friend and he can certainly afford it."

"Michael, Brian and Justin have paid support for Gus. JR along with Mel and Linds have just benefitted from that support. I will grant you that Brian and Justin have plenty of money but now they will be responsible for supporting five children. You can't expect them to help support your daughter."

Michael frowned.

"Brian is the one who makes the money. Now Justin has him supporting his kids but I'm sure Brian will be willing to help me out."

"I don't know why you can't understand that Brian and Justin own everything together. Yes, Kinnetik makes tons of money but that belongs to both Brian and Justin. Brian couldn't deny Justin that money even if he wanted to. Justin owns an equal share of Kinnetik.

There is no way Brian and Justin are going to give you money for JR. No one but you would even suggest such a thing."

An annoyed Michael stomped upstairs, and an astonished Ben went back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

The next morning Gus found the master bedroom empty but located his Daddy & Papa in the nursery changing Lily & Liam's diapers. They all went downstairs where Gus sang to his brother and sister while their bottles were prepared. Gus was proud of his ability to amuse his siblings. Brian and Justin were amazed and grateful.

Gus fed Liam and Daddy fed his Princess. Meanwhile Papa prepared to make pancakes for breakfast once the youngest members of the family were done their bottles. John and Peter arrived downstairs in time for pancakes.

Alice came in just before Cassie accompanied by Lucy & Violet. The girls were happily surprised when Justin offered them pancakes. Their mother said the girls had already had breakfast, but the girls said they had room for pancakes. They were thrilled when John served them juice. Both girls had a crush on John which embarrassed John and amused Peter.

With Cassie in charge of the twins, Brian and Gus went down to the train room. Charlie was in charge of getting Peter to his summer class and John to soccer practice.

Justin made a shopping trip to the furniture store they had used to furnish the house. It had the all-important Brian seal of approval. Justin thought that was good thing because the only person he knew who was as concerned as Brian about having the best of everything was his Granny. For her entire life she had been surrounded by nicest furniture, the best clothes and the finest food and wine.

Justin realized he hadn't made that connection before and it amused him. Granny's upcoming visit might just turn out to pretty amusing.

When he arrived at the store Justin realized that Brian had called ahead. A salesperson headed for him as soon as he entered the store. No doubt Brian wanted to be sure Justin didn't buy some substandard furniture.

First on the list were twin beds for his mother and Granny to sleep on. Justin knew for sure that Brian had called when the salesman started to walk toward the bedroom furniture before Justin even said anything. Justin spotted the beautiful mahogany beds as soon as they walked into the area. He went over and looked at the price which he considered obscene.

Justin asked if they were available for immediate delivery. The salesman checked and assured Justin the beds were in the warehouse. Justin ordered the most expensive mattresses for the beds. The shopping trip moved to chairs. There was an overstuffed easy chair with a matching ottoman that reminded Justin of a favorite chair of Granny's from when he was a boy.

The chair and ottoman were also available. The last thing on Justin's list was a screen to provide some privacy for the sleeping area of the pool house. The store did not have a lot of screens but there was beautiful screen with flower painted silk panels that Justin felt was perfect. The store sample was the only one available and after checking it over Justin said he would buy the floor sample.

All the purchases would be delivered in two days. Next Justin went to a rug store. He knew Granny would not be happy with the indoor/outdoor carpet in the pool house. He selected a rug for the sitting area and a smaller area rug for between the beds.

His shopping done Justin headed home. Train time was over, so Brian and Gus were in the pool. Gus came running over to welcome his Papa home. Brian sauntered over as well. He bent down to give his Sunshine a welcome home kiss.

"How did the shopping trip go?"

"Didn't the furniture store report back to you? I know you alerted them. I guess you don't trust me buy furniture without your guidance."

Gus looked up at Daddy's face and both he and Justin could see the brief appearance of a guilty expression before it was replaced by Brian's no emotion face.

"I was just trying to save you time so you would be home sooner."

That comment made Justin laugh.

"Well if nothing else you are honest. Granny likes the best so she will be grateful when I tell her about your intervention."

Brian wasn't able to hide his horrified expression.

"You wouldn't really do that, would you?"

"Actions have consequences Mr Kinney."

Gus wasn't really sure what his fathers were talking about, but he could tell by the smile tugging at the corners of Papa's mouth that he wasn't really angry.

Gus was astonished when told that Grandmom Jen's mother was coming to visit. He and Kevin had discussed this during their playdate. Neither boy could imagine how old Grandmom Jen's mother must be. They were both curious but apprehensive about meeting her.

One more kiss from Brian before he and Gus returned to the pool and Justin went to his studio.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

That morning Melanie's Assistant buzzed her to let her know Anabel Harper was on the phone. Melanie muttered a vulgar name for a female sexual portal and picked up the call.

"This is Melanie Marcus."

"Hello Melanie, this is Anabel Harper. I need to discuss your visit yesterday to the Taylor-Kinney residence."

Melanie chuckled.

"Are you now monitoring Brian and Justin's social calendar?"

"No. I am trying to save you some embarrassment. My understanding is that you forced your way into a private residence. Ignored requests to leave and physically threatened a minor. The young man you threatened may need counseling to deal with trauma caused by that event.

My clients have asked me to get a promise from you to never appear at their home uninvited again."

"They have my son in that house. I was merely trying to contact Gus. I have no idea if he is being held against his will. Lindsay and I have not communicated with him since Jennifer Taylor confronted Gus and I at a supermarket.

I didn't make a scene at the time because I didn't want to upset Gus. I had no reason to be concerned about Mrs Taylor's motives in taking Gus to visit his father. However now, since we have had no contact with Gus, I am genuinely concerned about my son's welfare."

Anabel laughed.

"Wow! That is quite a story. However, I know this was a scheduled visit and understand there are quite a few people that are also aware that it was a scheduled visit. I also have witnesses to the fact that Gus was not in the house when you forced your way inside. You were informed that Gus was not at home but forced your way inside anyway.

The purpose of my call is simple. Promise not to show up at the house again or we file a request for a restraining order."

"You don't have a chance to get a restraining order. You would be wasting your time."

"I disagree, I feel we could get a restraining order. Threatening a minor is serious. I know that and you know that. The fact that the minor is a soon to sixteen-year-old boy who could probably have no trouble dropping you to the floor is immaterial.

The mere fact that we file would be quite embarrassing to you. I wonder how Bernice would feel about one of her associate lawyers faced with a restraining order for threatening a minor. The fact that you are not one of Bernice's favorite people is not a secret."

Melanie paused. She knew Anabel was correct.

"Fine I promise not to go there again uninvited. Is that satisfactory?"

Anabel agreed but did say if Melanie broke that promise there would be a restraining order.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

Melanie had not talked to Lindsay about the Custody battle. She tried to shield her wife as best she could from unpleasant or upsetting news. She hated to admit it, but Mel knew that Brian had a good chance of getting primary custody of Gus. After JR went to bed that night Mel told Lindsay they had to talk.

The settled on the living room couch, each with a mug of herbal tea. Mel noticed that Lindsay appeared nervous. Her mug trembled until she put it down and turned to face Melanie.

"Linds, I have to let you know about some things that happened this week. Unfortunately, Brian has filed a legal request to assume primary custody of Gus."

"What are the chances of that happening?"

Mel took a deep breath.

"He has a better chance than I would like. He has a lot of money and the request was filed in Washington County. He and Justin were successful at getting custody of Brian's nephews in that jurisdiction. Their housekeeper and grounds keeper have some political influence in that county."

Lindsay was quiet, she picked her mug of tea up and stared down into it like there were answers there.

"Maybe that is for the best. I simply can't cope with two children. Gus is so demanding of my time. When I try to have some time in my studio, he always wants to come in with me. He tells me that he helps Justin paint by reading to him. I don't understand that. An artist needs time to themselves to create; it is a solitary process.

Some days it is all I can do keep myself in check. I just want to scream but I'm afraid once I start screaming, I won't be able to stop."

Melanie was shocked. She was sure Lindsay would be upset by even the chance of losing primary custody of Gus. She knew there was no way they could win the custody battle if this was how Lindsay felt. Now she started to consider the ramifications of losing custody of Gus.

No more support from Brian which was not good news for their financial situation. Also, they could no longer count on Gus to watch JR. Mel didn't think Lindsay would be happy about having to monitor and amuse JR all day. Mel wondered how they could afford any kind of daycare. It would take time to just find a suitable daycare facility.

Lindsay announced she was tired and going to go up to bed. Melanie said she had a couple things to take care of in her home office. Once she was finished her work she would come to bed. The first task Mel completed was an email to Anabel Harper saying there would be no fight over Gus's custody. She asked Anabel to prepare a new custody agreement which she and Lindsay would sign. They would not ask for any specific custody but hoped they would be permitted to still see Gus.

She tied up a couple loose ends for clients before she just sat at her desk and cried. There was nothing in her life that she was proud of at this moment.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

Gus adjusted to the new normal of the household. Liam and Lily meant that Gus rarely found his Daddy and Papa together in bed in the morning. He discovered that the new routine was also fun. Now that Lily and Liam were sleeping a little longer, Gus often found himself in the nursery, first thing in the morning, with one of his fathers. Gus was proud of his ability to entertain and distract his brother and sister when they were cranky. He was also delighted that Daddy and Papa praised him for that ability.

Brian and Justin made sure that they both had one on one time with Gus every day. They did not want Gus to ever feel slighted by all the attention the twins demanded. Luckily Gus really loved Liam and Lily. He spent time talking to them and loved giving them their bottles.

Justin worried that Gus did not seem to miss Lindsay or Melanie and never asked about them. Brian was infuriated because to him this showed that the munchers were not treating his Sonny Boy correctly.

This morning when Gus came out of his bedroom, he could hear his siblings being fussy in the nursery. He hurried across the hall to find Daddy changing Liam's diaper while a cleaned-up Lily was announcing she was ready for her bottle.

Gus went over and gave his sister a kiss. That startled her into silence. Gus started a song before Lily could start crying again. Her eyes opened wide and as usually happened she seemed mesmerized by her big brother.

Daddy laughed and told Gus he had shown up just in time. Brian put Liam in the bassinet with Lily and led the way down to the family room. John was awake and had the bottles warmed up and ready. Gus asked if he could give Liam his bottle and climbed up on the sofa so Daddy could hand him his brother. John gave Gus a bottle and grabbed Lily from the bassinet. He sat at the opposite end of the couch to feed Lily.

Alice arrived a short time later and announced she was making waffles for breakfast. Brian chuckled and said he better take Justin his coffee so he could wake up in time for waffles. Gus reminded Daddy to tell Papa that he was busy feeding Liam and that was why he didn't deliver his coffee. Brian stopped to give Gus a kiss on his way upstairs.

Alice took over burping duty for Liam before Gus finished giving him his bottle. Peter arrived downstairs for breakfast and soon after than Brian and Justin appeared, freshly showered. Gus smiled at them and announced.

"Daddy and Papa have been kissing upstairs. They both have on their happy kissing expressions."

Justin blushed while everyone else laughed. Gus also informed his fathers that the babies drank all their bottles and Alice had burped Liam. Everyone sat down for waffles, even Brian ate a waffle with a tiny bit of syrup. He also made sure everyone had some fresh fruit along with the waffles.

When Cassie arrived after breakfast Brian went to the study to check his emails. He was back a couple minutes later and asked Justin to come to the study. Brian had Anabel's email pulled up on his computer. Justin read it, looked up at Brian and read it again before speaking.

"Why would Melanie agree so easily? Do you think this is just a way to delay so she can build a case against us?"

"Anabel says she is going to get the agreement drawn up and messengered over to Mel's office. Once she and Lindsay sign that, it is all over. I don't much care why they decided to go along with us getting custody I am just going to be glad this will be over and Gus can stay with us."

Justin agreed and they walked down to the family room together. Cassie, her daughters and the twins were out on the patio. John, Peter and Gus were all taking with Alice. Brian asked Gus to come over and sit with him and Justin.

Gus ran over and settled on the couch between his Daddy and his Papa a big smile on his face. Brian put his arm around Gus.

"Sonny Boy, Papa and I have some good news we want to tell you. Mommy and Mama have agreed that you should live here with us. Papa and I are really happy about that happening."

Gus smiled and leaned into Brian's side.

"So I will live here forever with you and Papa and my cousins and Lily and Liam?"

Brian smiled.

"I'm not sure you will live here forever. Some day you will meet someone you love, like I love Papa, and you will want to make your own home with them. It might be a man or a woman but the two of you will build your own life together."

Gus giggled.

"That won't happen for a long time Daddy. I'll live with you and Papa as long as I want, right?"

"Yes Sonny Boy."

"Will I have to go stay with Mommy and Mama, like how I came here to stay sometimes."

Brian looked at Justin who leaned over to give Gus a kiss.

"Gus is that something you want to do. To stay with your moms part of the time?"

"No Papa. I want to stay here with you and Daddy. Everybody here is happy and no one yells. I like when we spend time together in your studio. Mommy never wants me to help her create art like you do."

Brian smiled down at his son.

"I glad you are so happy to live here all the time. Well your Papa and I are really happy too. It will be great for Liam and Lily to have their big brother around all the time."

John and Peter had been listening and they came over to tell Gus how happy they were that he would live here.

Gus had an ear to ear smile. He was looking forward to living here full time. To him, Daddy and Papa meant security and love. He was disappointed by the behavior of Mommy and Mama; Gus felt like he couldn't really depend on them.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

The next morning Jennifer got a call from Joan's Rehab Counselor to let her know that Joan had agreed to meet with her. Jennifer agreed to a late morning visit.

Jennifer talked with her agent, whose brother worked at a rehab, and was cautioned not to take any food or drink to Joan. She took just her wallet with her for her meeting with Joan Kinney. Outside the hospital a vendor was selling flowers so at the last-minute Jennifer decided to buy a bouquet. She had no idea how this meeting would go but was determined not to let Joan upset her.

At the rehab entrance Jennifer produced her drivers license for ID and handed over her wallet and flowers for an inspection. Jennifer was escorted to the community room by a staff member. The rehab counselor she had spoken to on the phone came across the room to greet her. He stressed that he hoped Joan would not be unduly upset by this meeting. Jennifer assured him she had no desire to upset Joan and she admired her for finally seeking treatment for her disease.

Joan Kinney walked into the community room full of apprehension. She glanced around the room and spotted Jennifer Taylor. As usual she looked perfectly at ease and stylishly dressed. Joan took a dep breath and walked over to Jennifer.

Jennifer stood up with a small smile on her face and extended her hand. It was obvious to her how nervous Mrs Kinney was.

"Hello Mrs Kinney. Thank you for agreeing to see me. I know our interactions in the past have not always been very pleasant. I want you to know that I admire you for confronting your issues and seeking treatment for your disease."

Joan shook the offered hand.

"Thank you Mrs Taylor. I must admit I was surprised by your request to meet with me. As you said we have never had a meeting that ended cordially."

Jennifer nodded and sat back down in her chair. Joan gave a nervous look around the room before she sat.

"I'm not sure what your counselor told you but my reason for coming to see you is because John got a call from his mother. Claire told him about you entering rehab and calling her to apologize. John did tell his mother he thought she could have met you halfway."

"Since John knows about me being here, I am thinking Brian also knows."

Jennifer shook her head.

"John wasn't sure if he should tell Brian or not. He didn't want to upset his Uncle. He knew that if he told Justin; Brian would figure out that Justin was upset about something. He didn't confide in Peter because he was sure Peter would tell Justin. Peter and Justin have become quite close. I think Peter really missed having a father. Peter sees Justin as a father figure for him.

Anyway, John decided to call me for advice. I think you know that I have a very good relationship with the boys. I told John I would try and contact you. I am looking for guidance from you. I'm not sure if you want Brian to know about you seeking help or if you are not ready for that."

Joan was sure that Jennifer was here to warn her away from upsetting Brian or to tell her Brian was not interested in her entering rehab. She felt that Jennifer was sincere in her concern and it shocked her.

"May I call you Jennifer?"

The answer was a smile and nod.

"Thank you, Jennifer. I appreciate your concern. I know we have very different views of life, but I believe you are an honest and sincere person. In my experience you never hesitate to speak your mind. There would be no reason for you not to do the same thing now.

I will try to be honest as well. I haven't contacted Brian for a couple reasons. First, I know that I failed Brian more than Claire. My husband had some affection for Claire. He never physically abused her. He was never supportive or particularly loving towards her. Neglect was more his approach with Claire.

As you know. He was much more abusive with Brian and I did little to stop that abuse. Brian doesn't remember, and there is no reason he should, but I did initially try and stop Jack from hitting him. That resulted in Jack beating me before he turned back to Brian. I don't think you would have done this, but I chose to ignore the situation as much as I could.

I am not proud to confess that behavior but those are the facts. I have never been a confident or self-confident person. I suffered from that and my children suffered more. I called Claire first because I felt, that even though she suffered less abuse, she suffered more effects. Her life has always been in turmoil.

Brian has a successful life. He is successful in business. I also realize he and your son have a successful relationship. I don't understand their choices, but it is obvious they care about each other. I know you are supportive of their life choices. I am not sure I could ever be as supportive as you are.

I thought that Claire would be more open to a relationship with me. I guess I felt she needed it more, she is all alone. Brian doesn't need me. He has a family, perhaps not a conventional one, but one that provides a lot of support."

Jennifer took a minute to absorb what Joan said to her. She tried her best to keep her strong feelings of dislike and disapproval under control. That was hard; she had strong feelings about Joan Kinney and how she had led her life.

"Joan, I do want to be honest with you. I do not approve of how you have conducted your life, but I understand we are all products of our upbringing and our life experience. I understand that I have had a comfortable life.

I do support Brian and Justin's lifestyle, but I disagree that it is a choice. I had a difficult time accepting that my son was gay. I was shocked by his relationship with Brian. I did not agree with my ex-husband that the solution was to disown him. I even took Justin to a counselor hoping he could convince my son that he was not gay.

I know you are not a big fan of Debbie Novotny, but she was a tremendous support to me and helped me accept my son as a gay man and rebuild a relationship with him. I still disapproved of his relationship with Brian who I thought was too old and too experienced to be with Justin.

I think you know that Justin was bashed by a classmate and almost died. He was always interested in being an artist and the bashing left the use of his right hand very limited. It also had a tremendous toll on Justin. He didn't want me to touch him, he had uncontrollable episodes of rage and was deeply depressed.

The only person Justin trusted; the only person Justin wanted to be with was Brian. I initially asked Brian to stay away from Justin and he abided by my wishes. When I realized I couldn't handle Justin that I couldn't fix what was wrong with him; I asked Brian to have him come and live with him. Brian never hesitated. He took Justin to live with him and he restored my son to life.

Thy did not have a smooth road to the relationship they have now. There were lots of bumps in the road and disagreements and for a time Justin left Brian for someone else. Now they are a rock-solid couple. They deeply love each other, trust each other completely and are protective each other. I rejoice in their relationship and I love them both. Just as I feel John and Peter are my grandsons I feel that Brian is my son. I admire him more than almost anyone I know.

I am also protective of him. To be perfectly frank I will not allow you to hurt Brian anymore, if there is any way I can prevent it."

Joan's expression was more open than Jennifer ever saw before.

"Well I was correct about you speaking your mind and your honesty. I don't know that we would ever be friends, but I admire your self confidence and your honesty. Those are traits I wish I could develop.

I am being honest when I say I have no desire to hurt Brian. I know that I have not been a good mother to either of my children and that I was neglectful.

I am not ready to meet with Brian in person or even to have a phone conversation. I just cannot do that. I did write Brian a letter. I would like you to deliver the letter. I haven't sealed the envelope so if you feel that you need to read it before you give it to Brian I understand.

If you don't want to deliver the letter, I understand that too. Either way I thank you for coming to see me and for the flowers. I also want to thank you for giving Brian a mother's love which I was never able to show him."

Jennifer took the envelope from Joan.

"If you assure me there is nothing written here that is meant to hurt Brian, I won't read it."

Joan smiled.

"I promise that I wrote nothing with the intent to hurt Brian. It is a letter of apology for all the ways I failed my son."

Jennifer stood up.

"Good luck Joan. I hope you are able overcome your issues. If you want to to meet with me again just have your counselor call me."

Joan also stood.

"Thank you, Jennifer."

Jennifer left the rehab disliking Joan Kinney a little less than she did before their meeting.

QAF-QAF-QAF-QAF

Around the time that Jennifer and Joan where meeting Gus was spending time with Papa in the studio. He read out loud for a while but eventually he and Papa had a talk while they sat on the day bed together. Gus had some questions about living here all the time and he wanted to talk to Papa about his mothers and why they behaved the way they did.

Gus liked to talk things over with his Papa. He always listened carefully and sometimes asked questions, so Gus knew that Papa really cared about giving him the right answer. Gus was also excited about attending the same school as John and Peter.

Once their talk was over Justin suggested they might want to hit the pool and Gus agreed.

Brian was delighted that his Sonny Boy was so happy. However, Justin could tell that Brian was still having a little trouble accepting that he was now basically a father to 5 children ranging in age from almost 16 to infants. That was a situation that Brian was certain he would never be in. He was not unhappy but still shocked by the reality. He was currently spending some time in the study.

Cassie's daughters were with friends for the day and she was out on the patio with the twins when Justin & Gus came down to go in the pool. Justin decided that he and Cassie should dangle Lily & Liam in the pool. Gus was fascinated watching the babies' reaction to their legs being in the pool. Lily started to move her legs around when her Papa moved her up and down in the water. Liam was uncertain at first, but it didn't take him long to screw up his face and scream.

Cassie pulled Liam out of the water and cuddled him close to her body. Gus came over to talk to his brother. He tried to convince Liam that the pool was really lots of fun. When Liam quieted down Cassie laid him on a cushion under the awning. A few minutes later Justin brought Lily over to join her brother. He and Gus got in the pool and started a game of ring toss.

Just as they were finishing their second game Brian merged from the house. He had been doing some Kinnetik business in the study. Gus gave his Daddy a big hello followed by a request for him to play ring toss with him. Brian laughingly agreed.

Alice went to pick up John from soccer and Peter from his class. When she returned Justin had lunch fixings ready to put out on the patio. John and Peter hurried upstairs to put on their swimsuits. When the boys returned, they helped Justin move things out to the patio for lunch. Brian and Gus got out of the pool to get lunch. Since Liam and Lily were happy on their cushion Cassie joined everyone else for lunch.

Just when lunch was winding up the twins announced they were ready for a bottle. Cassie hurried inside to warm a couple bottles. Justin grabbed Lily and Brian picked up his Sunbeam. They settled on chairs ready to feed the babies when Cassie came back with the bottles.

John, Peter and Gus took all the leftover into the house. When they came back John suggested a walk down to the pond. Gus was thrilled to be included.

Meanwhile after visiting Joan Kinney Jennifer returned to her office. She tied up a few loose ends and drove to Washington County. She rang the doorbell and the door was opened by a surprised Alice.

"Jennifer I wasn't expecting you. Did the boys know you were coming?"

Jennifer smiled thinking how Brian would feel about being one of the boys to her and Alice.

"No. I didn't tell anyone about coming down here. I visited Joan Kinney earlier today at the alcohol rehab unit at Allegheny General. She told Claire that she was there, Claire called John and told him. Poor John wasn't sure what to do with that information, so he called me."

Alice nodded.

"John knew the right thing to do; he called the person he knew would help him."

Jennifer gave Alice a quick hug.

"Joan gave me a letter for Brian. I am here to deliver the letter."

Alice frowned.

"Well everyone is out on the patio."

Together they walked through the house. Alice stopped in the kitchen. Jennifer hesitated at the patio doors before going outside. Cassie was just getting ready to take Liam and Lily upstairs for a nap.

A surprised Justin came over went over to his mother and gave her a hug.

"This is a nice surprise. What brings you down here?"

"Well first I want to get a look at my youngest grandchildren."

She went over to admire the twins. Justin and Brian stood beside her smiling at her delight at seeing Lily and Liam. When Cassie went into the house Jennifer turned to Brian and Justin.

"My main purpose was to talk with the two of you."

The men looked at each other before Justin addressed his mother.

"If you are here about the custody challenge, we have good news. Melanie told Anabel they will sign an agreement to give us primary custody. I was waiting until we had that signed agreement before we told anyone.

I hope you haven't been spending time working on the custody fight."

Jennifer saw that the boys were heading back toward the patio.

"That isn't why I am here. I see John, Peter and Gus heading this way. Let's go in the house before they see me."

They all walked into the room and shut the door. Jennifer faced the two men.

"I came to tell you that I visited Joan Kinney at the rehab unit of Allegheny General earlier today."

Justin turned to Brian who just stared straight ahead for a moment. He switched his attention back to his mother.

"How in the world did you find out about Joan being in rehab? Did she contact you?"

Jennifer was observing Brian, who was fairly successful keeping his no emotion expression on his face. Anyone who did not know him as well as Jennifer would have been fooled. She could see the tension in his features. She also noticed Justin take a half a step sideways, so his body was touching Brian. Jennifer knew this was a gesture of support and calming. Brian put his arm around Justin and pulled him closer.

"No Joan didn't contact me. She called Claire to apologize. I imagine Joan is working some sort of step program at rehab."

Justin spoke up again.

"She called Claire? Did Claire contact you?"

"Honey how about you just let me tell my story and you hold your questions to the end. I think this will go faster that way."

Brian chuckled; Justin frowned but nodded.

"As I was saying. Joan called Claire to apologize for the mistakes she made as a mother. Claire was not receptive to Joan's apology. She called John to tell him about Joan's call. John was not sympathetic to his mother and said she should have met Joan halfway.

John wasn't sure what to do with the information that Joan was in rehab. He didn't want to upset you guys, so he called me. I contacted the rehab to see if I could meet with Joan. She agreed and I met with her today.

I asked her why she hadn't contacted Brian to apologize. She said she knew that Brian had suffered more physical abuse, but she felt it affected his life less than Claire. Joan said Brian had a successful business and personal life. Claire's life was always a mess. Joan understands that you two love and support each other even if she doesn't approve. She called it your choice and I did not agree with it being a choice.

She felt Claire might be more open to establishing a relationship. I think she is afraid to contact Brian, but she did give me a letter to give to Brian. She left it unsealed in case I wanted to read it. I told her I would not deliver anything that would hurt Brian and she assured me this letter was not intended to hurt him. I didn't read it but if she lied about the contents, I'll make sure she is sorry."

Brian smiled.

"Joanie would be a fool to invite your revenge. Some people think I am afraid of you but actually I am just aware of how fiercely you protect the people you care about. I never want to risk my status s one of the protected."

Jennifer smiled and gently stroked Brian's cheek.

"Not much danger of that happening. You are my son. I'll leave you two alone with Joan's letter."

Jennifer left the study. Justin turned to his partner.

"Do you want me to read it first?"

Brian leaned down to kiss Justin.

"I think you are catching my over protectiveness Sunshine. I believe Joanie is smart enough not is piss off Mother Taylor."

They sat together on the couch and Justin leaned against Brian while he read the letter from his mother. The handwritten letter was two pages long and after Brian finished the first page, he passed it to Justin.

Once they both read the entire letter Brian turned to Justin.

"Sounds like Joanie realizes how fucked up her life is. She might actually stop drinking but she will still be a bitch that I don't want anything to do with."

Justin snuggled into Brian's side.

"Whatever you want is fine with me."


End file.
